Love U at Our First Meet
by JungHona
Summary: Entah jiwa polosku menguap kemana, hanya saja.. 11 tahun lalu kalimat 'suka' itu benar-benar masih kuingat hingga kini. Bad summary/HopeV/Taeseok
1. Chapter 1 Love U at Our First Meet

**Love U at Our First Meet**

 **.**

 **JungHona**

 **VHOPE  
(Jung Hoseok & Kim Taehyung)**

 **MinYoon as Mr & Mrs Jung**

 **NamJin as Mr & Mrs Kim**

 **JR & Ren NU'EST inside**

 **T**

 **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Fanfic ini sudah kurombak berkali-kali, jadi jika terdapat typo yang 'keterlaluan' mohon dimaklumi saja ne.. *tutup muka***

.

.

.

"Abojhi, kita akan kemana?"

Malaikat kecil yang mengayun-ngayunkan kaki pendeknya dari atas kursi mobil itu menyerukan ayahnya. Sang ayah pun hanya tersenyum gemas dan sekilas menilik pantulan anaknya dari balik kaca spion depan "Kita akan ke rumah Jung-ahjusi sayang" Ucapnya pelan dan masih fokus pada jalanan tol yang teduh dengan pepohonan di kanan-kirinya.

Si ibu yang sedari tadi sibuk mengatur posisi tidur si kecil dipangkuannya, kini menjulurkan tangan guna mengelus rambut lembut anak sulung kecilnya "Apa kau mengantuk hm? Eomma akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah sampai." ujar si ibu lembut.

Anak berusia 5 tahun itu menggeleng lalu mengambil tab merah di sampingnya dengan jari-jari mungil itu "Aniyeo.. aku akan main game saja." ujarnya dan mulai menyalakan layar tabnya. Si ayah menilik lagi anaknya yang terlihat sibuk menekan-nekankan jari-jari kecil itu di atas tab kesayangannya "Oh iya, nanti kau akan bertemu anak dari teman abojhi" ucap Tuan Kim menyuara.

Anak kecil itu mendongakkan dengan mata berbinar "Jinja?" tanya bocah itu antusias  
"Ahahaha.. geurejhi! Tapi kau harus memanggilnya 'hyung' ne?" jawab si ayah gemas dengan menekankan kata _'Hyung'_ "Hyung?" senyum kotak anak itu berubah menjadi kerucutan imut "Iya sayang.. nanti kau akan berkenalan dengannya, tapi jaga sikapmu saat di sana ne? Yaksokkae?" ucap sang ibu mengacungkan kelingking di depan bibir bocah itu.

Bocah itu pun kembali menampilkan senyum uniknya dan meraih kelingking sang ibu dengan kelingking kecilnya "Yaksok!" serunya antusias.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi yang menyilaukan langsung menerpa gundukan besar di atas kasur anak itu. Sudah jelas masih ada yang tertidur di sana dan karna itulah, suara berisik di kamar bercat soft green itu bermulai "Ppali! Ppali! Ppali! Kajja ppali ireona!. Ini sudah pagi dan jagoan abojhi harus sudah bangun!"

Terlihat sesuatu di balik gundukan itu sudah mulai terusik saat ujung selimut itu semakin di tarik ke atas. Sosok ayah itu pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di kasur putranya yang jelas-jelas masih ingin menikmati hangatnya selimut di pagi hari yang mulai menjelang musim gugur ini "Ppali~" bujuk si ayah yang mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya "Abojhi.. aku masih mengantuk.."

"Yak ppali ireonawa, neo ara? Hari ini teman eommamu akan berkunjung. Jika kau tidak bersiap dari sekarang, apa kau mau dimarahi oleh eomma nanti?" seketika gundukan selimut itu terlempar jauh bersamaan saat tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki meloncat dari atas kasur, langsung menyabet handuk yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamarnya "Eomma eodiyeo?" tanya bocah berusia 7 tahun itu pada ayahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan beberapa baju dari lemari untuknya "Eomma ada di dapur, cepatlah mandi."

Setelah itu, bocah itu pun berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi dibarengi dengan tawa gemas si ayah. Tak lama, pintu kamar berhiaskan motif zig-zag itu terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki berwajah manis yang memasang mimik penasaran "Dia sudah bangun?" tanya pria berparah manis itu pada si suami.

Yang ditanyai pun langsung mengumbar senyum cerah "Dia bahkan langsung melompat dari kasur saat aku mengatakan jika kau akan mengamuk" setelah itu, hanya kekehan kecil yang terdengar.

.

.

Seoul 1.47 p.m KST

Deru mesin mobil yang sedari tadi terdengar, kini mulai mengendur saat sang pengemudi berhenti pada sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa. Terlihat jika kedua sisi pintu depan mobil terbuka. Terlihat ada seorang pria dengan mantel hitamnya dan di sisi lain juga seorang pria yang sedang sibuk menggendong seorang bayi berusia setahun digendongannya.

"Sayang, biarkan Jungkook aku saja yang menggendong." ucap si pria mantel hitam pada pria yang menggendong anak –istrinya. Si istri pun langsung memindahkan si kecil kedekapan hangat ayahnya, berharap agar si bungsu tak merasakan dingin musim gugur.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke pintu tengah mobil dan membuka salah satu sisipintu mobil. Di sambutnya sebuah tangan kecil dan menuntunnya keluar dari mobil "Eomma, kita sudah sampai?" tanya anak itu "Iya sayang, ini rumah ahjusi dan ahjuma Jung." jawab ibunya dan mulai mengikuti langkah sang suami menuju pintu utama kediaman keluarga _'kecil'_ Jung itu.

.

"Dimana mereka?"

Pria dengan kulit seputih salju itu mulai duduk tak tenang di samping suaminya, dia terus melihat kearah jendela, mengharapkan sesuatu "Sabarlah Yeobu, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang" ucap si suami mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sudah kepalang kesal "Daripada kau begini, kenapa tidak siapkan cemilan yang kau buat tadi kesini?" sarannya kemudian.

Dengan begitu, si istri pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan walaupun masih ada paras kesal menyelimuti wajah manisnya "Hoseokie, pergilah dan bantu eomma ne?" pinta si suami kemudian pada putranya yang beberapa detik lalu sibuk memainkan boneka singa yang berukuran 2 kali besar tubuhnya.

"Ne~" anak penurut itu langsung berlari menuju dapur sesuai perintah ayahnya.

Ding~ Dong~

Pria yang sibuk menonton acara Tv-nya itu tiba-tiba menoleh pada arah pintu utama. Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu utama dan membuka pintu itu kemudian.

"Yo! Jung Jimin! How are you?!" pekik seorang pria bermantel hitam pada si pemilik rumah –Jimin "Eyo Namjoon-hyung! Whats poppin'?!" Jimin sama antusiasnya dengan pria yang dipanggilnya Namjoon barusan "Yak geumanhae! Sudah berapa umur kalian masih ingin bersikap begitu di depan anak-anak?" sentak yang di belakang Namjoon.

Namjoon dan Jimin tertawa renyah sesaat "Mian hyung, sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak meetingku dengan Namjoon-hyung waktu itu." ucap Jimin pada pria anggun itu –Seokjin. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi digendongan Namjoon, beberapa saat kemudian mata sipitnya mulai melengkung "Aigoo~ ini anak kedua kalian? Kiyeowo~" puji Jimin mengusak rambuk Jungkook, sedangkan anak kecil itu makin mendekapkan diri pada ayahnya.

"Jangan panggil dia begitu Jim, dia namja." tegas Namjoon.

Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah saat dirasanya tangan kanannya ditarik-tarik. Dan seakan paham tatapan mata sang ibu, anak itu langsung membuka mulut "Eomma, dingin.." ucapnya dengan polos namun cukup membuat Jimin memukul dahinya sendiri "Astaga! A-ayo masuklah! Astaga aku lupa menyuruh kalian masuk."

Jimin pun memiringkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya masuk ke dalam rumah yang lebih hangat "Yeobu! Namjoon-Hyung dan Seokjin-hyung sudah datang!" seru Jimin pada istrinya yang masih di dapur. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar deru cepat langkah kaki dari arah dapur.

"Yak! Kim Namjoon! Kenapa kalian lama sekali eoh?!" itu istri Jung Jimin dengan sendok yang masih bertengger ditangannya "Wow wow wow.. calm down Yoongi-hyung.. yang penting kami sudah sampai dengan selamat kan?" balas Namjoon dengan jari telunjuk yang sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan acungan sendok dari Yoongi –istri Jung Jimin.

"Yahh.. benar juga. Duduklah, aku akan ambilkan cemilan."

"HWAAHH..!."

Pekikan cempreng barusan membuat 4 pria dewasa itu menoleh pada seorang anak berambut coklat yang dengan cepat menubruk sebuah boneka singa jumbo di sudut sofa "JEOWAYEO..!" pekik anak itu lagi "A-ah.. sayang, jaga sikapmu. ayo kemari" Seokjin yang nampak bersalah mulai memanggil-manggil anaknya dari jauh "Eishh hyung, gwaenchana. Sepertinya anakmu sangat menyukai boneka itu."

"Hoseokie~ ayo keluar dan perkenalkan dirimu!" Jimin menyuara kearah dapur saat menyadari jika putranya tak berada di tengah mereka. Setelah itu, seorang anak dengan kaus bermotif mickey dan short pants jeans keluar dari dapur dan berdiri di sampingnya "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"Anyeong haseo, cheonun Jung Hoseok imnida." ucap anak itu membungkuk hormat. Namjoon yang merasa kagum segera mengusap rambut raven Hoseok dan menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya, lalu berjongkok dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya yang memegang kedua bahu kecil Jungkook "Ini Kim Jungkook, Jungkookie~ ini Hoseok-hyung. Sekarang panggil dia hyung." pinta Namjoon.

Namun bukannya melakukan apa yang ayahnya suruh, Jungkook malah berjalan memutar bersembunyi di balik punggung Namjoon "Aishh.. mian, anak ini memang pemalu." mereka pun tertawa sebentar "Tae~ ayo kemari dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Semua pasang mata mengarah pada bocah lelaki yang masih asyik memeluk boneka singa besar itu, terkecuali Hoseok yang pandangannya terhalang oleh sofa. Cepat-cepat, bocah itu pun berlari kecil mendekati ibunya, dia ingin mengenalkan diri.

Tapi..

"Nah sekarang beri salam pada ahjussi, ahjuma dan Ho-..".

"Jeowa."

Senyum lembut Seokjin berubah kaku, begitu pula Namjoon, Jimin, dan Yoongi. Namun bocah 5 tahun itu terus berjalan kearah Hoseok dan tiba-tiba membungkuk "Anyeong haseo! Cheonun Kim Taehyung imnida!" ucap Taehyung penuh semangat lalu kembali menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum cerah ke Hoseok "Anyeong! Hoseok-hyungie!"

2 pasang orang tua itu sama-sama sedang memutar otak, tak terkecuali Namjoon yang terkanal dengan otak geniusnya, apa Taehyung baru saja sedang mencoba menampilkan kesan _'berbeda'_ pada Hoseok?

.

.

Jadilah seperti ini, kedua pasang orang tua itu sedang menertawakan suatu hal entah apa, yang pasti anak-anak tak mungkin pahami. Yoongi ataupun Seokjin juga sesekali akan terlihat merengut pada suami mereka masing-masing.

Sedangkan tiga bocah dengan umur berbeda itu sedang asyik memainkan permainan rumah-rumahan. Sebenarnya tidak semua, karna hanya Taehyung yang terlihat asyik sendiri. Jungkook hanya bisa melihat kedua hyungnya dengan pandangan polos. Taehyung yang sibuk berimprovisasi layaknya ibu-ibu yang sibuk dengan masakannya, sedangkan Hoseok? Dia hanya bisa menatapi wajah Taehyung entah heran atau semacamnya.

"Hyung.. Kookie lapal.." Jungkook menarik-narik ujung lengan kaus Taehyung saat perutnya terasa lapar. Taehyung tersenyum manis pada Jungkook lalu mengusap pipi gembil bocah satu tahun itu dan menoleh pada Hoseok "Yeobu, tolong ambilkan susu uri Kookie ne?"

Respon Hoseok hanya bisa terbilang biasa. Panggilan _'_ _Y_ _eobu'_ sudah familiar ditelinganya, abojhi dan eommanya sudah terlalu sering mengucapkannya. Toh, di umur Hoseok segini, apa yang dia tahu makna dari _'_ _Yeobu_ _'_?. Hoseok mengangguk dan berdiri dari sana. Satu hal yang Hoseok pikirkan sekarang adalah berjalan mendatangi Seokjin-ahjuma dan meminta susu Jungkook padanya.

"Ahjuma." Seokjin yang tadinya sedang bergelak tawa beralih pada Hoseok kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya "Ne? Waeyeo?" balas Seokjin "Eo.. Jungkook lapar, dia ingin susu, aku di minta Taehyung memintanya." jawab Hoseok menunjuk kearah Taehyung. Wajah Seokjin berubah kaget, segera dibukanya tas kecilnya dan mengambil sebuah dot susu untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung mengikuti langkah ibunya yang kembali ke tengah ruangan dan berdiri di samping Hoseok. "Apa yang kalian mainkan?" tegur Jimin pada Taehyung, Taehyung dengan cerianya merapat pada Hoseok dengan senyum lebar "Hehe.. kami bermain rumah-rumahan ahjusi! Hoseok-hyungie jadi appa, aku jadi eomma, dan Jungkook jadi uri baby!" jawab Taehyung lalu menunjuk Jungkook yang duduk tenang dipangkuan sang ibu dengan dot ditangan.

"Appa? Eomma? Astaga.. hyung, lihat kelakuan anak-anak kita hahaha.." ucap Jimin dengan senyum cerah kearah Namjoon yang bergelak tawa "Tae.. kau sangat menyukai Hoseok-hyung?" tanya Namjoon pada anak sulungnya itu "Ne! Na jinja jowha!" itulah respon Taehyung dengan senyum kotak khasnya. Namun berbeda dari Hoseok yang mengambil langkah kecil menjauh.

Taehyung melihat itu, dan mata indahnya langsung menyiratkan kekecewaan "Hoseok-hyungie tidak menyukai Taehyung?" simpul Taehyung kecewa dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, Hoseok menarik nafas dalam -anak ini benar-benar imut "Aniyo.. geunyang.. kita masih kecil, jadi kita tidak boleh saling menyukai." itu adalah kalimat polos dari Hoseok, dan gelak tawa dua pasang orang tua itu pun kembali pecah.

Jimin memanggil Hoseok untuk mendekat padanya, lalu menatap semuanya bergantian dan berhenti di Namjoon "Hyung, apa kita jodohkan mereka saja?" saran Jimin asal. Yoongi cepat-cepat mencubit lengan suaminya itu, ditambah lemparan bantal sofa dari Namjoon "Mereka bahkan baru bertemu sekali, dan kau sudah membicarakan perjodohan!" sesal Yoongi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" elak Jimin kemudian "Maksudku, ini hanya niat saja. Jika mereka sudah memasuki umur yang sekiranya paham tentang ini baru kita bicarakan lagi. Tentunya dengan mereka juga." jelas Jimin. Namjoon kembali melemparinya bantal sofa "Eishh.. bisa-bisanya kau membicarakan ini di depan anak-anak."

Taehyung kecil pun berlari kepada ayahnya. Ditariknya ujung kaus sang ayah dan mendogakkan kepalanya lucu "Abojhi, perjodohan itu apa?" skak mat! Namjoon mati kutu, bagaimana ia akan menjawab pertanyaan anak sulungnya? "Jung Jimin, kau yang seharusnya menjelaskan ini." titah Namjoon. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap jika Jimin tidak akan menjawab hal yang macam-macam pada anaknya yang polos.

"Eo.. Taehyungie.. perjodohan itu.. hm.. seperti kalian.. eo.. ah! Perjodohan itu seperti nanti kalau Taehyungie dan Hoseok-hyungie sudah besar, kalian bisa menjadi appa dan eomma sungguhan." baiklah, sekarang Jimin hanya bisa menjawab seperti ini. "Jinja?! Jadi nanti Taehyung dan Hoseok-hyungie akan menikah? Kalau begitu Taehyung akan pakai gaun panjang?" tatapan polos Taehyung kecil beralih pada ibunya.

"Tidak sayang.. nanti Taehyungie akan memakai jas yang bagus." ucap si ibu mencubit gemas pipi gembil anaknya "Berarti Hoseok-hyungie yang akan memakai gaun!" tunjuk Taehyung langsung pada Hoseok "Mwo?! ah eomma~!" tak terima dikatai akan memakai gaun, Hoseok merengek pada Yoongi dan gelak tawa itu pun kembali terdengar nyaring di ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Jung itu.

.

.

.

.

11 tahun kemudian.

 _Come on mommy U know what it is  
Come on baby U know what it is  
I wanna ah.. Let's go make it clear  
And if U want, U cant bring Ur friends_

Liukan tubuh dua orang namja itu menambah panas suasana kelas tari kali ini. Seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru tari di depan sana mulai masuk pada hipnotis anak muridnya. Sedangkan murid lain sudah menyoraki keduanya sedari sebelum mereka menyalakan lagu.

Hingga lagu berakhir, tepuk tangan mereka semakin meriah dengan teriakan aneh siswa kelas 3A-1 yang terkenal mayoritas berisi murid-murid tersohor seantero sekolah itu –walaupun baik namja ataupun yeoja di sana adalah berandal _'baik'_ sekolah. Songsaem mereka memberikan tepuk tangan kagumnya dengan posisi berdiri "Jarae! Wahh.. kalian memang tak ada dua nya!" puji sang guru "Ne, Hoseok-ah, Jonghyun-ah, silahkan kembali ke tempat kalian."

Hoseok dan Jonghyun melakukan Hi-5 mereka kemudian, tepat setelah Yang-saem membubarkan kelasnya. "Yak, siapa anak itu?" tanya Jonghyun saat mereka sedang menuju ruang ganti. Hoseok menatapnya bingung "Nugu?" tanya Hoseok balik "Anak itu.. shh.. Tae.. Taehyung? Kulihat dia sangat dekat denganmu, dia sepupu mu?"

Hoseok menggeleng sekilas "Ani, dia anak dari sahabat eommaku" jawab Hoseok seadanya "Wae?" dengan pertanyaan diujung, Jonghyun mengulas senyum dan menggeleng "Eobseo, hanya saja.. sejak anak itu ada di sekolah ini, kurasa fansmu bertambah satu~" goda Jonghyun. Hoseok mendecih ringan "Tanpa ada dia pun fansku selalu bertambah bukan hanya satu, tapi empat setiap harinya." ucap Hoseok menyombong.

"Eishh.. ne.. ne.. gureujhi! Jung Hoseok-nim!" ejek Jonghyun kemudian "Tapi serius, anak itu terlihat benar-benar menggilaimu, pertama kali melihat kalian bersama kukira dia pacarmu. Tapi saat kau bilang dia orang lain, ternyata dugaanku salah.." sambung Jonghyun lagi.

Hoseok kembali menggeleng "Dia bukan orang lain Hyun-ah.. dia anak sahabat eommaku." elak Hoseok "Yak.. Selama kalian tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dari sesama-anak-dari-sepasang-teman-baik, dia masih orang lain bagimu. Kecuali kau menganggapnya teman atau semacamnya." sahut Jonghyun balik "Aku tidak tahu Hyun-ah.."

.

.

"Hoseok-ah?"

"Seokjin-eomma?!"

Hoseok mendekat pada sosok namja yang masih terlihat menawan dengan wajah cantiknya di usia 40-tahunan itu. Langkah kakinya ia percepat sedikit saat sosok yang ia panggil _'eomma'_ itu menyunggingkan senyum padanya "Seokjin-eomma, sedang apa eomma di-.. Taehyung!"

Hoseok beralih pandang pada seorang namja mungil di balik badan Seokjin, matanya bukan terfokus pada sosok namja itu, tapi pada tangannya "Ada apa dengan tanganmu eoh?!" ucap Hoseok panik.

"Akh!" Taehyung meringis saat tangan kanannya yang terbungkus oleh perban rapi diangkat oleh Hoseok dengan tiba-tiba "A-ah.. mian. apa ini sakit? apa yang terjadi pada mu?" Seokjin tersenyum manis menatap interaksi anak sulung dan anak dari sahabat suaminya itu "Aku ja-.."

"Taehyung hampir mengalami patah tulang karna dilempar kursi saat jam istirahat Hoseok-ah" Seokjin membuka mulutnya lebih dulu, mencegah Taehyung kembali berbohong jika ia baik-baik saja.

Air muka Hoseok kembali panik, ditatapnya tangan Taehyung, lalu mata sang empu "Jawab aku dengan jujur, kenapa dan siapa yang membuat tanganmu terluka seperti ini." pinta Hoseok tegas "Hyung.." cicit Taehyung gemetar, ia paling takut jika melihat Hoseok panik tentang nya seperti ini, tapi ia juga tak memungkiri jika ia sangat senang saat Hoseok perhatian padanya begini.

"Eo.. a-ku di lempari kursi oleh beberapa siswi di kelasku.."

"..."

Hoseok tak merespon, atau sebenarnya dia masih ingin mendengar kelanjutannya, dan Taehyung tahu itu "Karena mereka tidak suka jika aku dekat denganmu.." cicit Taehyung kemudian. Hoseok melepaskan tangan Taehyung dengan pelan lalu menegakkan badannya "Siapa dan di mana mereka?" ucap Hoseok dingin tanpa intonasi, entah kenapa nafasnya terasa memburu sekarang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, empat orang siswi keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan wajah menekuk. Namun saat melihat Hoseok yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, ke-empat yeoja itu semakin meenciut takut "Apa masalahnya jika Taehyung dekat denganku?" tanya Hoseok dingin.

Salah satu yeoja pun maju selangkah setelah didorong oleh temannya yang lain "A-ah.. k-ka-kami.. kami.." Hoseok berjalan mendekat, selangkah lebih dekat pada mereka "Asalkan kalian tahu, aku sudah bersama Taehyung sejak kecil. Dan dia bukanlah sekedar sahabat untukku, jadi jika kulihat sekali lagi ada luka sekecil apapun ditubuhnya, kalian atau siapapun itu akan langsung bertemu dengan ku."

Di sisi satunya, Seokjin tersenyum cerah sembari mengusap pucuk kepala anak sulungnya, ia tahu Hoseok masih belum berada pada perasaan sesungguhnya, anak itu masih ragu. Tapi dengan kalimat Hoseok barusan, Seokjin sudah cukup senang walaupun kata-kata itu meluncur untuk anaknya.

"Sayang, Hoseok-ah, eomma akan pergi sekarang ne? eomma harus menjemput Jungkook dari sekolah. Tae.. ayo kita pulang? " ucap Seokjin lembut sembari mengelus surai brown putra sulungnya. Hoseok mengiyakan "Benar, pulanglah dan istirahat agar tanganmu lekas sembuh ne?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan "Ah geuredu.. aku akan ke kelas mengambil tas" ucapnya kemudian. Namun belum sempat ia berbalik, Hoseok langsung menahan bahunya "Jangan buat Eommamu menunggu, pulanglah.. biar tasmu aku antar nanti sepulang sekolah."

Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya bisa menuruti Hoseok, ia beralih mendekat pada ibunya dan berjalan menjauh. Hoseok menunduk hormat sekilas pada Seokjin dan melambai pada Taehyung.

Setelah Seokjin dan Taehyung tak terlihat lagi sepandang mata, Hoseok kembali menatap tajam para yeoja itu "Ingat baik-baik ucapanku. Jika perlu, beritahu seisi sekolah.." Titah Hoseok. Telunjuknya mengacung di depan hidung-hidung pada siswi menyebalkan itu.

"Hwahh.. inikah yang kau namakan hanya anak-sahabat-eomma mu?" Jonghyun hanya bisa menggeleng kagum pada sahabatnya yang kini tengah mengancam anak perawan orang.

.

.

140216

Suasana sekolah menjadi agak berbeda sekarang. Banyak murid yang mulai membawa berbagai macam hadiah di dalam tas mereka. Begitu pula Hoseok dengan senyum diwajahnya "Woww~ whats goin' on dude? You look so shining today!" sapa atau lebih tepatnya goda Jonghyun saat Hoseok sudah melepaskan helmnya. Hoseok hanya menoleh dan menggeleng "Nothing." jawab nya singkat.

Jonghyun mendecih dan berjalan ke jok belakang motor Hoseok "Apa.. ada yang akan duduk di sini sepulang sekolah nanti?" goda Jonghyun. Hoseok mendorong jauh pantat Jonghyun dari motornya, dan juga ikut menjauh dari sana "Eishh.. berhentilah bicara!" tegas Hoseok memberi gestur ingin memukul Jonghyun.

Namja dengan nama Kim Jonghyun itu pun langsung merangkul bahu sahabatnya untuk berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah yang terhubung langsung dengan basemant sekolah.

.

Dan.. inilah dia. Deretan loker kelas 3A-1 yang penuh dengan hadiah-hadiah berwarna mayoritas pink dan merah juga corak berbentuk hati dan hal imut lainnya di masing-masing loker . Park Hoseok dan Kim jonghyun sama-sama memaklumi keadaan loker mereka yang termasuk dalam deretan loker itu.

"Sunbae.." cicit seorang yeoja dari arah belakang Hoseok, namun Hoseok mengacuhkannya saat setelah ia berbalik.

"Berikan ini pada Taehyung untuk permintaan maafmu." ucap Hoseok dingin pada yeoja itu. Dia adalah yeoja yang kemarin bersama kawan-kawannya yang telah tega melemparkan kursi dengan bahan besi itu pada Taehyung "Hoseok-sunbae.." cicit yeoja itu lagi saat Hoseok berjalan menjauh darinya dengan acuh dan dingin.

Jonghyun hanya menggeleng dan menepuk pundak yeoja itu pelan "Hari ini mood Hoseok sedang baik, aku tidak tega melihat moodnya memburuk jika kau mengingatkannya tentang kejadian hari itu. Jadi kumohon ikuti saja apa katanya ne?" bujuk Jonghyun dan berjalan pergi menyusul Hoseok.

Hoseok mendelik sekeliling, mencari sosok yang _'masih_ _kukuh_ _dianggapnya_ _'_ sebagai adik –Kim Taehyung. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat berhadapan dengan loker milik Taehyung. Bukan loker itu yang ia pandangi, tapi rangkaian bunga di depan loker itu. Hoseok mendekatinya, dan dengan sengaja mengambil sebuah valentine card di dalamnya.

Ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan isinya yang hanya menyatakan _'Happy valentine'_ , tapi tentang siapa si pengirim itu –Oh Sehun. Shit! anak itu benar-benar membuat Hoseok naik darah seketika. Belum puaskah anak itu menjadi pengganggu hidup Hoseok di bakatnya dalam dance? kenapa sekarang harus membawa Taehyung juga?

Cepat-cepat Hoseok menarik bucket bunga itu lepas dari loker Taehyung, dan membuang valentine card itu menjauh dari jendela koridor, semoga saja Sehun juga akan terbuang dari hidup nya seperti kertas itu, Jihyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawa melinhat kecemburuan _'yang tak disadari'_ sahabatnya.

"Hyung?" Hoseok berjengit kaget ketika sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya, ia berbalik dengan kaku dan tersenyum kaku pula kemudian "Kau sedang apa?"

"Eo? Eo.. tidak sedang apa-apa.." jawabnya mencoba tak terlihat gelagapan "Eo? Bucket bunga?" ujar Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan ke sebuah bucket bunga ditangan kanan Hoseok "Eo? A-ah.. ne. I-ini milik Jonghyun, aku hanya ingin melihat sebentar." balas Hoseok. Taehyung hanya mengangguk polos kemudian "Ah! Hyungie~ ini untuk mu."

Taehyung menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan ikatan pita putih di atasnya. Hoseok melemparkan bucket bunga ditangannya sembarang pada Jonghyun, dan menyambut pemberian Taehyung "Ige mwoya?" Taehyung tersenyum dengan senyum kotak khasnya "Buka saja."

Awalnya Hoseok berpikir jika ini mungkin akan mengerikan mengingat anak ini juga memang agak jahil padanya. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin kali ini Taehyung serius. Hoseok membuka kotak itu dengan sedikit was-was, sesekali juga berusaha menutupi arah pandang Jonghyun dari hadiah nya. Namun seketika, sebelah alisnya agak naik ke atas, tanda jika ia sedang tak mengerti akan sesuatu.

Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk seperti feather yang terbuat dari stainless stell berukuran kecil. Hoseok mendelik pada Taehyung yang masih memberinya senyuman lebar "Tae?" Ucap Hoseok menunggu penjelasan "Na Jeowayeo, setiap aku melihat feather itu.. aku akan teringat hyungie. Karna saat hyungie sedang dance, aku merasa badanmu terlihat seringan bulu burung, seperti sedang menari di udara."

Tanpa sadar Hoseok tersenyum manis dan mengusap sayang surai dark brown Taehyung di tengah koridor yang masih dipenuhi beberapa fans dari Hoseok yang menatap mereka sakit hati. Tapi mereka bisa apa? ancaman Hoseok waktu itu sudah terlanjur menyebar ke seluruh wilayah sekolah mereka.

Dan siapa juga yang berani melawan juara Taewondo nasional tahun lalu itu?

"Padahal aku tidak ada memberimu hadiah apapun.." lirih Hoseok kemudian, Taehyung menggeleng pelan "Aniyeo.. dengan hyungie menerimanya saja, aku sudah sangat senang!" Hoseok kembali tersenyum tapi kini mulai menjauh dari Taehyung "Ah ne, Tae.. tolong beritahu orang tuamu kalau besok abojhiku mengundang kalian ke rumah kami karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Taehyung menautkan alisnya "Membicarakan sesuatu?" Hoseok mengangguk cepat dan menggedikkan bahunya "Na mollaseo.. tapi katakan saja begitu. Kau dan Jungkook boleh ikut jika mau." tawarnya, Taehyung mengangguk "Ne, akan kusampaikan."

.

.

TBC

Dan..

Ini dia fanfic Vhope yang ku ceritakan pada kalian dari wakyu itu. Dan serius ini masih dalam proses chap karena aku.. dengan berat hati terkena virus Writers Block..

Jadi jika suatu saat fanfic ini late update, mohon dimengerti saja.

At last, maaf jika mungkin banyak typo di atas, karena sekali lagi.. semuanya sudah kujelaskan di kolom Warning algaetni? Hahahaa..

Salam!


	2. Chapter 2 Perjodohan

**Love U at Our First Meet**

 **.**

 **JungHona**

 **VHOPE  
(Jung Hoseok & Kim Taehyung)**

 **MinYoon as Mr & Mrs Jung**

 **NamJin as Mr & Mrs Kim**

 **JR & Ren NU'EST inside**

 **T**

 **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Fanfic ini sudah kurombak berkali-kali, jadi jika terdapat typo yang 'keterlaluan' mohon dimaklumi saja ne.. *tutup muka***

.

.

.

150216

"Hoseokie, kau sudah mengatakannya pada Taehyungie?"

"Eomma! Berhentilah memanggilku begitu!"

Hoseok menyahut panggilan ibunya dari ruang tengah dengan geram. Jujur saja, sudah sebesar ini ibunya masih menggunakan panggilan masa kecil? Hoseok membencinya. Namun berbekal ketakutan akan amukan sang ibu, kini Hoseok mengimbangi sahutan menjengkelkannya ia pun melangkahkan kaki dengan malas ke ambang pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Terlihat seorang pria dengan tubuh kecilnya sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah sembari menontoh Tv dengan sekantung besar cemilan ditangan "Aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin. Lagipula apa yang eomma lakukan? Sudah hampir sore, bukankah eomma harus memasak untuk keluarga Kim nanti?" komentar Hoseok pada ibunya yang terlihat begitu santai dengan kaus putih yang senada dengan kulit sang ibu dan jeans panjang berwarna old blue.

Terkadang Hoseok tak habis pikir, bahkan umur ibunya ini sudah hampir menginjak kepala empat, tapi ia bahkan lebih pantas jika di katakan sebagai adik Hoseok. Lihat saja penampilan nya, sangat keren dan modis. Tidak seperti Hoseok sekarang yang hanya menggunakan T-shirt putih tipis dan short pants berwana hitam.

Kadang Hoseok akan merapalkan kata tentang _'ngidam'_ apa neneknya dudu saat mengandung ibunya. Atau terkadang juga Hoseok hanya bisa mengagumi dari hati 'The power of cosmetic' agakanya begitu.

"Aku pulang~"

Sapaan dari pintu depan mengalihkan pandang ibu dan anak itu. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja biru lautnya itu melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Si ibu –Yoongi segera berjalan kearah pria itu –suaminya, Jimin. "Bagaimana? Mereka akan datang?" Jimin tiba-tiba langsung bertanya tentang perihal undangan mereka pada keluarga Kim itu.

Yoongi menggeleng setelah berhasil meraih mantel Jimin "Ani, mereka belum mengabari sejauh ini. Tapi setidaknya Hoseokie sudah memberitahu mereka." Hoseok kembali mendengus geram saat ibunya kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Hoseokie'_ dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau pikir mereka akan setuju?" tanya Jimin, Yoongi melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung "Hoseok dan Taehyung." lanjut Jimin kemudian "Ku pikir dengan melihat hubungan mereka selama ini, ku rasa akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yoongi "Aku hanya berharap semoga mereka tidak menganggap ini sebagai lelucon seperti saat Hoseok dan Taehyung kecil dulu."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sayang.. yakini dirimu." ucap Jimin mengelus pipi mulus Yoongi, berniat memberi suntikan semanagat pada istrinya.

.

.

"Aishh.. Hyung! Kau bermain curang!"

"Tidak ada yang nama nya curang dalam dunia game! Hahahaha!"

Seokjin menggeleng kepala heran. Di saat ia dan suaminya sedang sibuk bersiap-siap, dua anak ini malah asyik bermain playstation dengan penampilan yang masih terbilang kacau "Astaga kalian berdua! Berhentilah bermain game dan bersiap-siap!" perintah Seokjin emosi, namun tak satupun dari kedua kakak-beradik itu menolehkan sedikit kepala mereka dari layar Tv pada ibu mereka.

"Bersiap-siap untuk apa eom-.. Ah eomma..!"

"Eishh eomma..!"

Seokjin yang sudah terlanjur geram segera mencabut sambungan playstation mereka dengan cepat "Tae, bukankah kemarin kau yang bilang jika orang tua Hoseok mengundang kita ke rumah mereka?" tukas Seokjin. Taehyung menampar dahinya sendiri "Ah! Geure! Eomma gomawo! Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang!" ujar Taehyung "Kookie-ya, ppali kajja!" ajak Taehyung menarik adiknya. Jungkook mengerjap imut "Ingin kemana?" tanya nya "Astaga, kita harus segera bersiap. Kita akan ke rumah Hoseokie-hyung."

"Jigeum?" ulang Jungkook "Eishh.. ne ne ne." tak lama, Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook berdiri dan memasukkan anak itu dan dirinya sendiri kekamar masing-masing.

"Mereka sudah siap?" seorang pria dengan tubuh semampai tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu garasi, Seokjin mendengus kesal "Aku bahkan bersumpah jika mereka belum melepas celana" Jawabnya dengan emosi. Suaminya –Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa dan mengelus pundak istrinya itu. "Kita benar akan naik kereta kesana?" tanya Seokjin memastikan.

"Hng, wae? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Seokjin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon "Tidak, hanya tumben." Namjoon tersenyum jahil, hingga dimple di kedua pipinya terlihat jelas dimata Seokjin. Namjoon pun lebih mendekat pada Seokjin "Aku hanya ingin mengenang tempat pertama kita bertemu dulu." godanya kemudian.

"Heghh.." Seokjin memutar bola matanya jengah, tapi kemudian juga ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu diteras saja. Terkecuali kedua anak itu, apa ada yang tertinggal?" Seokjin menggeleng dan mengelus telapak tangan suaminya, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju teras.

.

Beep.. Beep..

Taehyung menoleh pada layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Sebuah kemeja berwarna blue sky ia letakkan kembali pada tempatnya semula di lemari dan berjalan mengambil ponselnya di atas kasur.

' _Hoseok-hyungie is calling..'_

Taehyung berkedip beberapa kali, ini kali pertama Hoseok menelponnya. Maksudnya.. selama ini hanya Taehyung yang selalu menelpon Hoseok terlebih dulu.. atau Taehyung yang akan mengirim pesan agar Hoseok menelponnya. Tapi kali ini, anak itu menelpon dengan sendirinya.

Apa Taehyung boleh gugup sekarang?

"N-ne.. yobuseo?"

"Kenapa aksenmu kaku begitu?"

Jujur, tangan Taehyung bahkan mulai tak bisa dikendalikan sekarang. Tangannya bergetar "A-ah.. aniyeo, hyungie pasti salah dengar. Ah! Ada apa hyungie?" Taehyung berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Entah kenapa untuk kali ini perasaannya tidak enak sedari kemarin saat Hoseok mengatakan jika orang tuanya ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Taehyung.

Memang.. setiap liburan, dua keluarga itu akan menghabiskan waktu bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga besar yang dihubungkan oleh Yoongi dan Namjoon. Tapi untuk kali ini kenapa semua terdengar melankolis untuk Taehyung? "Eomma menanyakan tentang kalian. Apa kalian akan kemari atau tidak?" tanya Hoseok dari seberang sana.

Taehyung menyamankan posisi duduknya ditepian kasur, sesekali ia melirik kearah jendela kama nya yang langsung menampakkan halaman depan rumahnya. Di sanalah ia melihat orang tuanya sudah berada "N-ne.. kami akan kesana. Baru saja akan berangkat. Mungkin kami akan sampai agak sore." jelas Taehyung. Hoseok terdengar bergumam pelan di seberang sana.

"Baiklah. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja selama perjalanan. Dan sampai jumpa"

"Ne."

"Akan ku tutup duluan, Jonghyun menelpon."

Taehyung mendengus kecil saat nama Jonghyun disebutkan. Ia tahu jika Jonghyun adalah sahabat sekaligus partner dance Hoseok. Tapi kenapa anak itu selalu ada saat Taehyung hanya ingin berdua dengan si Hoseok itu? "Ne." Taehyung hanya menjawab singkat dan langsung memutuskan sambungan lebih dulu.

Wajahnya menekuk, dan ponselnya ia banting pelan di atas kasur miliknya dan berjalan kembali ke depan lemari. Memakai pakaian seadanya, karena jujur, mood Taehyung sudah berbeda sekarang "Hyung? Sudah siap?" kepala Jungkook menyembul di balik pintu kamar Taehyung. Namja itu mengangguk sekilas dan menyabet tas selempang hitamnya.

.

.

"Hm? Ada apa Hyun-ah?"

"Seok, kenapa aku tidak melihatmu di club hari ini? Semua mencari mu."

Hoseok memainkan kursi belajarnya kekanan dan kiri, terlihat jika wajahnya sedikit merengut "Mian Hyun-ah. Katakan pada semua jika hari ini aku absen." tukas Hoseok "Mwo? Kenapa kau absen? Jangan katakan jika kau sedang cidera." balas Jihyun dari seberang telepon. Hoseok menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas "Ini lebih menakutkan dari sekedar cidera." ujar Hoseok hiperbolis.

"Mwoya?" Jonghyun bertanya "Eommaku tidak mengizinkanku keluar rumah seharian ini karena Taehyung dan keluarganya akan datang sore ini." jelas Hoseok. Jonghyun terdengar sedang tertawa disana, Hoseok mengernyitkan kedua alisnya "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Hoseok "Karena Taehyung lagi? Kau bisa saja katakan pada eommamu jika kau akan pulang sejam sebelum mereka datang kan?" saran Jonghyun.

Hoseok beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan membuka pintu kaca besar yang terhubung dengan balkon kamar. Ia berjalan pelan di sana, lalu menyederkan lengannya pada jeruji besi pagar balkon "Seandainya eommaku percaya." ujar Hoseok mendengus "Sayangnya, eommaku sudah terlalu percaya jika aku akan lupa waktu dan pulang larut malam jika sudah pergi berkumpul dengan kalian. Bahkan appaku juga sengaja pulang kerja lebih awal untuk ini"

Jonghyun kembali terdengar tertawa, lebih kencang "Yak Hoseok-ah.. kau yakin hubunganmu dengan Taehyung hanya akan seperti ini selamanya?" tanya Jonghyun "Apa maksud mu." sahut Hoseok "Cih! Aku malas berurusan dengan mu tentang hal ini. Ini urusan mu." jawab Jonghyun. Hoseok baru saja ingin menanyai maksud anak itu lagi, tapi sambungannya sudah terlanjur di putus sepihak oleh Jonghyun.

"Hoseok-ah.. cepat bersiap-siap. Setengah jam lagi keluarga Kim akan sampai." ujar Jimin yang menyembul masuk ke kamar Hoseok namun masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu "Mwo?! Aku baru saja bicara dengan Taehyung sepuluh menit yang lalu." Sahut Hoseok terperangah "Jangan sok kaget begitu, mereka kemari menggunakan kereta." jawab Jimin tertawa renyah.

Hoseok mengacak rambutnya agak frustasi ntah karena apa "Kau tidak suka jika keluarga Kim kamari?" tukas Jimin datar saat menyadari keadaan anak semata wayangnya yang terlihat kurang baik "Bukan begitu abojhi.. hanya saja.. sebenarnya apa yang akan kalian bicarakan? Kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu? Maksud ku, aku curiga jika ini ada kaitannya denganku. Jika tidak kalian tidak akan melarangku ke club dance-ku hari ini." heran Hoseok berjalan mendekat pada ayahnya. Jimin kali ini tidak memperlihatkan senyum bulan sabitnya, wajahnya terlihat tenang namun sarat akan keseriusan "Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Kau bersiap-siap saja."

"Tapi abojhi-.."

Blam!.

Putusan final dari Jimin membuat Hoseok mendecih kecil. Sungguh ia benar-benar penasaran dengan hari ini.

.

.

14.57 p.m KST

"Namjoon!"

Seorang pria dengan mantel coklat tua memutar arah tubuhnya beberapa derajat ke samping. Ia mendengar jika namanya baru saja diteriakkan seseorang. Ya, dia yang sekarang berjalan mendekat kearahnya "Hei pak tua." ejek orang itu pada Namjoon. Namjoon tertawa renyah "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Anakmu bahkan akan menjadi Mahasiswa tapi penampilanmu seperti anak SMA jaman sekarang. Jika seseorang menyukaimu, bagaimana reaksi Jimin nanti nya?"

Orang itu –Yoongi mendecih tak suka lalu mengalihkan pandang pada seorang namja angelic yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya "Kalian pasti lelah, aku sudah memarkir mobilku di dekat sini. Ayo." ajaknya "Mobilmu atau mobil Jimin?" ejek Namjoon dengan penekanan pada kata benda mobil "Pada intinya milik suami juga milik istri, tapi milik istri bukan milik suami" Balas Yoongi tak mau kalah.

"Yoongi-eomma, apa Hoseok-hyungie tidak ikut?" tanya Taehyung menyuara, langkahnya berusaha menyamai langkah cepat Yoongi di depan orang tuanya. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusap pipi mulus Taehyung hangat "Mianhae Taehyungie.. ada sesuatu yang harus Hoseok lakukan. Tapi percaya pada eomma, saat kita sampai di rumah nanti, Hoseok sudah ada disana."

Taehyung hanya bisa mengulas senyum simpul dan mengangguk mengerti. Yang ia curigai, apa sesuatu itu menyangkut dengan Jonghyun? Karena jujur saja, dengan mood yang kacau begini, kemungkinan tak masuk akal sekali pun bisa Taehyung pikirkan dengan serius.

.

.

Hening

Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan ruang keluarga yang dihuni dua manusia itu.

"Abojhi.. apa yang ingin abojhi katakan?" ucap sang anak yang mulai jengah dengan keheningan, karena ia sungguh tak terbiasa dengan suasana hening. Ia lebih terbiasa dengan dentuman keras musik di ruang kedap suara yang akan membuat persendiannya bergerak dengan sendirinya sesuai irama.

Yang lebih tua menghela nafas dan mempersiapkan dirinya "Hoseok-ah.. apa kau memiliki pacar?" ucap sang ayah tiba-tiba, terdengar serius dan menuntut akan jawaban "Apa aku pernah mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian selain Kim Jonghyun?" balas Hoseok berbalik tanya.

"Aku serius Jung Hoseok" Hoseok mendengus, jika sudah begini ayahnya akan benar-benar terlihat mengerikan "Tidak." jawab Hoseok singkat "Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung?" Hoseok mendelik bingung "Siapa yang kau tanya abojhi? Manaku tahu apa nak itu punya pacar apa tidak" sungut Hoseok "Sebanyak yang kutahu anak itu hanya membuntutiku selama jam istirahat." Lanjutnya.

"Nak.. apa yang abojhi ingin ka-.."

"Kami pulang~..!"

Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama keluar dari ruang tengah dan berlari kecil menuju pintu utama di mana 5 orang namja dengan usia berbeda-beda sedang melepaskan sepatu masing-masing "Wahh~ ini pertama kalinya kalian berkunjung selain liburan panjang." sambut Jimin ramah. Jimin meraih pelukan Namjoon dan menepuk punggung sohib istrinya itu pelan, lalu bersalaman dengan Seokjin di samping Yoongi.

Sementara itu, Taehyung bergeming diposisinya. Matanya terus mengarah dan jatuh tepat di retina Hoseok yang berdiri tak jauh dari ayahnya. Keduanya saling menatap tanpa ekspresi, seakan berusaha menafsirkan apa kejadian ini adalah nyata. Dan di sana Jungkook melihat keduanya dan tersenyum imut, sengaja ia menyikut lengan hyungnya dan yang membuat namja dengan senyum kotak itu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Jimin menuntun mereka ke ruang keluarga, sedangkan Yoongi sudah pergi sedari tadi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan "Yak.. sekarang uri Kookie sudah menjadi siswa SMP~" goda Hoseok mengusak rambut Jungkook. Jungkook terkekeh dan melakukan Hi-5 dengan Hoseok "Dan sebentar lagi hyung juga akan jadi Mahasiswa~" goda Jungkook balik.

Sekarang Jungkook sudah lebih terbuka pada Hoseok, tidak seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu. Bahkan anak itu dalam beberapa momen akan terlihat sangat bahagia jika berhasil menjahili Hoseok "Jimin-ah, kudengar dari Taehyung jika kau dan Yoongi-hyung meminta kami datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Apa begitu penting?" tanya Namjoon yang mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Jimin, dan begitu pun yang lain. Yoongi duduk bersebelahan dengan Seokjin lalu Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok.

"Ne, Joon-ah.. sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena.. aku yang ingin bicara tapi malah kau yang jauh-jauh kemari." sahut Yoongi "Andai saja jika Jimin bisa mengambil cuti beberapa hari ke depan, sekarang saja tugasnya pasti sudah menumpuk di kantor. Tidak senyaman kau yang seorang Presiden perusahaan." lanjutnya.

"Sayang.. tenang saja, aku sudah menyerahkannya pada manajerku. Besok saja mungkin aku hanya harus meeting dengan beberapa klien sebentar." sahut Jimin "Yak, yak, yak.. kenapa malah membicarakan perkerjaan sekarang? Yoongi-ya, aku benar-benar penasaran." ujar Seokjin agak mengoyangkan bahu si Nyonya Jung itu yang memang lebih muda darinya.

Jimin menilik anak tunggalnya sekilas, yang masih dengan pandangan mata menuntut penjelasan darinya. Jimin menghela nafas berusaha menenangkan diri "Begini Hyung.. kau ingat dengan pembicaraan kita tentang perjodohan 11 tahun lalu?"

Seakan terkena tembakan telak. Semua orang terkecuali Yoongi dan Jimin mendadak berwajah pucat. Bukan seperti takut atau apa, tapi benar-benar kaget "Perjodohan?" ulang Seokjin "Ne, kita pernah membicarakan ini. Dan kita berdua sepakat jika masalah ini akan kembali kita bicarakan saat anak-anak kita mencapai umur yang pas." angguk Yoongi.

"Perjodohan? Anak? abojhi, eomma, ada apa ini?" Taehyung mulai panik sendiri, berbeda dengan Hoseok yang nampak santai namun tak memungkiri jika ia juga begitu kaget. Seokjin menoleh pada anaknya dengan tatapan teduh, berusaha menenangkan kepanikan anak sulungnya walau hanya sebuah telepati sia-sia "Kau masih mengingat nya Jimin?" kini Namjoon ikut menyuara.

Yoongi menunduk diam. Inilah yang ia takutkan, ia takut jika pembicaraan mereka 11 tahun lalu itu hanya dianggap candaan belaka oleh pasangan Kim itu "Kami hanya ingin mengingatkan apa yang pernah kita ucapkan dulu Hyung.. tidak bermaksud memaksa, karena pada dasarnya yang sedang kita jodohkan itu anak-anak kita." sahut Jimin mantap.

Namjoon menoleh pada Taehyung yang duduk berjauhan darinya, lalu memanggil anak itu untuk duduk diantara ia dan Seokjin. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Hoseok, namun namja itu hanya sudi duduk di samping ibunya. Bukan ingin menjauhi Jimin atau apa, Tapi remaja laki-laki berusia 18 tahun duduk ditengah-tengah orang tuanya selain foto keluarga? Bukankah terdengar agak lucu?

Namjoon mengelus pundak putra sulungnya dengan hangat, mencoba menenangkan perasaan anaknya, begitu pula dengan Seokjin yang ikut mengelus punggung tangan Taehyung "Tae.. abojhi ingin bertanya. Apa kau.. menyukai Hoseok? Maksudku, apa kau mencintainya?" ucap Namjoon sarat akan rasa ingin tahu tentang perasaan anaknya.

Taehyung hanya diam menunduk. Ia sudah tak berani menatap wajah Hoseok dengan lantang seperti biasanya. Bahkan kegugupannya semakin terlihat saat anak itu mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya "A-ah.. eum.. Ak-aku-"

"Aku permisi sebentar."

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Hoseok yang melenggang pergi keluar dari rumah menuju halaman belakang "Hoseok! Neo eodiya? Yak! Jung Hoseok!" Seokjin langsung beralih dari duduknya dan menenangkan Yoongi yang menatap punggung anaknya yang menjauh dengan tajam "Yoongi-ah.. tenanglah. Aku yakin Hoseok masih terkejut saat ini. Biarkan dia sendiri, dia mungkin ingin menafsirkan kejadian hari ini sendiri."

Jungkook melirik ke pintu kaca besar di belakangnya, Hoseok terlihat diam di pinggiran kolam sambil sesekali memainkan kakinya di dalam air. Kemudian Jungkook melihat hyungnya yang masih menunduk lemah di sampingnya, ia menggerakkan tangannya meraih ujung sweater cream yang dipakai Taehyung.

Taehyung agak melirik pergelangan tangan Jungkook dari balik bajunya, lalu menatap anak itu. Jungkook sama-sekali tak berbicara, hanya menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. Taehyung benci ini, saat adiknya sudah bermain kode begini. Namun Jungkook kembali menggerakkan kepalanya ke halaman belakang dengan memajukan sedikit dagunya beberapa kali.

Baiklah, untuk kode ini Taehyung sangat paham. Mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu ia alihkan ke halaman belakang yang menemukan sosok Hoseok di sana, duduk diam di pinggir kolam. Ada sedikit perasaan campur aduk dihatinya, ada rasa takut, senang, terkejut, dan gugup. Tapi Taehyung tak tahu untuk apa dan kenapa semua perasaan itu.

"Eomma, abojhi, Yoongi-ahjuma, Jimin-ahjussi.. aku permisi sebentar." tapi biarpun dengan perasaan gelisah itu, nalar Taehyung tetap memaksa tubuhnya untuk beranjak pergi.

.

Entah sudah helaan nafas keberapa kali yang Hoseok buang percuma di udara dingin sore yang semakin menggelap. Perjodohan? 11 tahun lalu? Baiklah, ia sadar benar jika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Taehyung terjadi 11 tahun lalu. Tapi tentang apa saja yang terjadi, orang mana yang akan ingat?

Pcik.. pcik,,

Bunyi percikan kecil air agak terdengar ditelinga Hoseok bersamaan dengan masuknya sepasang kaki jenjang seseorang di sampingnya ke dalam kolam. Itu Taehyung, menatap lurus pada pagar beton putih di seberang kolam. Hoseok tak berani berbunyi, atau memang tidak ingin "Hyung.." Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya pada Taehyung yang barusan memanggilnya, namun anak itu sama-sekali tidak mengalihkan pandang dari dinding.

"Hyung menyukai seseorang?" gamblang. Taehyung menanyakannya dengan lantang dan lancar "A-apa maksud mu Tae?" degup jantung Hoseok tiba-tiba terasa memompa lebih cepat, ia tidak dituduh, tapi kenapa rasa nya seperti dituduh –Hoseok tidak suka-. Taehyung tersenyum dan memainkan kedua kakinya yang ia celupkan sebatas lutut di dalam air kolam "Kau memakai nya? Kalung yang ku beri kemarin." tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok mengangguk ragu, ujung jari telunjuk kanannya ia arahkan keleher dan menarik sesuatu keluar. Sebuah kalung dengan hiasan stainless steel kecil berbentuk feather yang diberikan Taehyung kemarin. Taehyung terkikik melihatnya, Hoseok terlihat begitu polos dan nampak curiga, lalu Taehyung juga meraih suatu benda yang melingkar dilehernya.

Benda itu keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik kerah sweater Taehyung. Sebuah kalung yang hampir sama dengan milik Hoseok, namun milik Taehyung berwarna layaknya perunggu, bukan perak seperti Hoseok "Hyung, aku sengaja membelinya. Bukan karena dance-mu. Tapi karena kita." Taehyung mulai berucap, mengindahkan tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari Hoseok.

Taehyung menggeser sedikit pantatnya merapat pada Hoseok, sungguh hanya sedikit, karena ia tahu jika Hoseok sedang ingin jauh darinya saat ini "Kau mungkin tdak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelas tahun lalu. Tapi aku ingat, hyungie." ujarnya mengulas senyum lembut. Dialihkan wajahnya yang semula menatap Hoseok dan lebih memilih membuang napas sedikit sembari mengitung burung yang lewat di langit jingga sore.

"Ini tidak seperti aku terus mengingatnya sejak pertama kali aku mengatakannya tapi.. aku kembali teringat kata itu 3 tahun lalu. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana polosnya aku sebelum memperkenalkan diri malah mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu, bagaimana kita bermain rumah-rumahan, dan bagaimana kau menolakku saat aku mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu saat itu."

Taehyung tersenyum getir. Mengingat masa lalu yang satu ini memang selalu membuatnya tersenyum –biasanya. Tapi kenyataan jika Hoseok mungkin menolaknya kembali saat inilah yang Taehyung takutkan "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu gelisah menunggu masa liburan untuk berlibur bersamamu dan keluarga kita, dan merasa seperti aku orang paling bahagia di dunia saat aku berhasil masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu." Taehyung tertawa renyah.

"Dan kau tahu hyungie? Saat aku-.."  
"Taehyung-ah."  
"Ne?."  
"Kau mencintai ku?."  
"Ahh~ aku ketahuan.".

Taehyung menggerakkan asal kedua kakinya di dalam kolam, berekpresi jika ia sedang kesal. Namun lain lagi dengan Hoseok yang terlihat geram menahan emosi "Aku sedang bertanya serius pada mu Kim Taehyung." jelas sekali jika nada bicara Hoseok terdengar sangat tegas dan menuntut, itu cukup membuat Taehyung meremang.

Taehyung menaikkan kedua kakinya lalu duduk bersila menghadap Hoseok yang masih setia menatapnya tajam penuh pertanyaan "Aku tidak pernah berbohong pada hyungie, saranghae, jeongmallo." sekali lagi, Taehyung berbicara dengan gamblang "Tidak pernah? Kau bahkan berbohong tentang ka-.."

Chu~

"-lung ini.."

Hoseok menutup bibirnya, sedangkan Taehyung sudah membelakangi namja itu. Jangan biarkan Hoseok melihat wajah merahmu Tae! Sebenarnya ini tidak seperti Taehyung mencium Hoseok tepat dibibir. Ini bahkan tidak bisa di katakan sebuah ciuman. Kenapa? Karena Taehyung hanya mengecup singkat sudut bibir Hoseok, itu saja. Jadi masalah first kiss? Tidak ada yang kehilangan itu disini.

"A-a-aku.. a-a-aku b-bersungguh-sungguh kau tahu?! A-aku tidak peduli jika kau menyukai si J-j-jo.. eishh! A-aku tidak peduli jika kau menyukai si Jonghyun itu. Y-yang kutahu, t-tentang perjodohan ini a-aku menerimanya. T-tinggal kau saja."

Huhuhu.. lihat bagaimana gugupnya anak itu? Sungguh menggemaskan.

Srakk..

"Kalian berdua, ayo masuk. Di luar sangat dingin, makanlah cemilan sementara aku akan membuat makan malam dengan Yoongi." itu Seokjin, matanya mendelik heran pada keadaan dua anak itu. Sempit terbesit pikiran bermaca-macam dipikirannya, tapi setelah Taehyung langsung menyambar masuk ke dalam rumah, saat itulah Yoongi memanggilnya untuk segera ke dapur.

.

.

Hari mulai menjelang malam. Dan kini Hoseok berdiri bersender pada pinggir pagar rumahnya. Menatap malas pada segerombolan orang di hadapannya –orang tuanya, ahjusi dan ahjuma Kim, Jungkook, dan si _'calon tunangan'_ nya itu –mungkin. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengantar keluarga Kim ke stasiun kereta.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menginap saja? Lagipula besok hari libur kan?" itu Yoongi yang bersikukuh menahan tamunya "Mian Yoongi-ah. Tapi aku hanya merasa akan tidak enak jika kami menginap dengan keadaan.. mereka yang canggung begini." balas Seokjin menekan pada kalimat _'mereka'_. Yoongi menghela napas lesu, baiklah ia akan memaklumi itu.

"Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi kereta kalian akan sampai. Aku pergi sebentar ne?." Jimin berpamitan dengan istri dan anak nya. Yoongi hanya bergumam _'hati-hati di_ _jalan'_ sedangkan Hoseok mengangguk singkat.

"Tae." Hoseok menyuara pelan dan tegas, Taehyung yang akan masuk ke mobil terhenti dan menoleh pada Hoseok yang berjalan mendekat padanya "Soal yang tadi sore.." Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya sedangkan Taehyung malah meneguk salivanya kasar. Yang terputar di otak Taehyung hanya kejadian –hampir ciuman itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai Jonghyun. Demi apa, kemana pikiranmu?" ucap Hoseok jengah "Hyung! Cepat masuk! Udara di luar mulai masuk ke mobil!" Taehyung tersentak dengan bentakan Jungkook dari dalam mobil. Lekas Taehyung masuk tanpa menatap Hoseok lagi.

Dan saat mobil sudah berjalan menjauh, Taehyung baru mengingat sesuatu, tentang apa yang ia ucapkan tadi sore sampai Hoseok bicara seperti itu. Dengan cepat ia buka kaca hitam pintu mobil milik keluarga Jung itu, dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar "AKU MEMBENCIMU HOSEOK-HYUNG..!" teriakan Taehyung yang kencang membuat Yoongi agak tersentak dan tertawa saat wajahnya ia alihkan pada putranya yang malah melambaikan tangan dengan jahil.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

"Yak!"

Hoseok menarik paksa Jonghyun untuk kembali duduk. Suara riuh kantin di jam makan siang bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan gemuruh suara Jonghyun "Kau? Kau dan anak itu? Kalian di tunangkan?" Jonghyun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah yang terlalu dibuat-buat, Hoseok bernafas jengah "Ini baru rencana, dengar? Karena pada dasar nya semua persetujuan ada pada ku sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu?" Hoseok mendengus sebal "Dia punya nama okay? Dan namanya Kim Taehyung." karena Jihyun terus menyebut _'anak itu'_ untuk menggambarkan Taehyung "Ah mian. Jika keputusannya ada padamu, lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Bukankah rasanya dia tidak diberi hak pilih?" Balas Jihyun kembali mengaduk mie-nya yang mulai dingin "Tidak, anak itu bahkan menerima nya."

Brushh!

Na'as sekali suapan mie pertama Jonghyun yang kembali keluar setelah berada sedetik dimulutnya "Ada apa dengan mu?!" sungut Hoseok heran sambil membuka tutup botol minuman –membantu Jonghyun yang tersedak mie "Jadi semuanya tinggal tergantung padaku. Jika iya, maka pertunangan kami akan dilakukan beberapa hari setelah itu, jika tidak.." Hoseok bernapas lesu "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menolak nya."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kau.. kenapa tidak menerima saja? Lumayan kan? Taehyung anak yang manis." asumsi Jihyun, Hoseok mendelik jengah "Eishh jangan samakan aku denganmu. Aku bukan orang yang mengencani seseorang hanya karena dia good-looking."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak bisa menolak, juga ragu untuk menerima." ucap Jonghyun malas dan kemudian bergumam tentang mie dinginnya "Saranku, lebih baik kau pilih hal yang meragukan daripada kau melakukan hal yang sudah kau tahu tidak bisa." lanjutnya menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang tengah gusar itu.

"Lagipula, hey! Ini hanya sebuah pertunangan, ini tidak begitu serius dibandingkan pernikahan. Jika setelah pertunangan kau masih belum menyukai Taehyung, tinggal batalkan saja. Mereka yang sudah menikah saja bisa bercerai saat salah satu dari mereka tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi." ucap Jihyun final, lalu pergi lebih dulu dari Hoseok.

Dan omong-omong, Hoseok tidak melihat si sulung Kim itu sedari tadi.

.

"Yak."

"Gomawo Minki-ya.."

-Minki hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menarik kursinya mendekat ke meja di belakangnya –meja Taehyung. Minki baru saja menyerahkan sekotak bento instan pada Taehyung, alibinya remaja Kim itu sedang malas untuk menggerakkan kaki kemana pun. Dan Minki bukanlah sahabat yang kejam, mau tidak mau ia malah membeli dua bento instan untuknya dan Taehyung.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak ingin berkeliaran mengikuti sunbae itu. Apa kakimu semacam terkilir atau semacam nya." ledek Minki, Taehyung yang sedang membuka plastik sumpitnya mendengus "Tidak, aku sedang tidak berani melihatnya~" rajuk Taehyung "Aigoo~ kiyeowo~ kau tidak berani melihatnya apa karena perjodohan itu atau.." Minki memicingkan mata, namun senyum manisnya berubah mengerikan dimata Taehyung.

"Karena ciuman itu?"

"Minki-ya! Aku sudah katakan itu bukan ciuman! Yang kucium itu ujung bibirnya.."

Ya, namja dengan name-tag Choi Minki itu tahu seluk-beluk cerita tentang perjodohan Taehyung, karena anak itu menceritakannya sendiri "Hngg~ aku takut ia menolaknya lagi kali ini~" rajuk Taehyung sekali lagi, bahkan anak itu mulai menggigiti ujung sumpit kayunya dengan tatapan bagai anak anjing yang terlantar.

"Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi Tae.. kalau pun dia menolakmu lagi kali ini, setidaknya dia sudah berfikir dengan matang.."

"Jin-"

"Mungkin."

"-ja.."

Taehyung mendecih kesal "Kau sama sekali tidak membuat moodku naik setengah persen p-hmph!" Minki yang sudah jengah langsung memasukkan satu tomat utuh ke dalam mulut Taehyung.

"Sudahlah makan saja, berisik!"

.

.

Keadaan parkiran sekolah mulai sepi. Hanya terdapat beberapa anak yang mungkin sedang menerima kelas tambahan atau semacamnya. Tapi salah satu dari alasan mereka masih menetap di sekolah itu bukanlah alasan bagi pemuda ini. Ia terus menyandarkan diri disamping motor sport berwarna silver-green kesayangannya.

Jonghyun –sahabatnya itu sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan sekolah setelah Hoseok mengusirnya pergi.

Flashback

" _Hey Tuan Jung! Menunggu istrimu kah?"_

" _Diam kau!"_

" _Pikirkan apa yang kukatakan tadi siang. Aku ini, sebagai sahabatmu ingin kau bahagia, kawan."_

" _Baiklah! Baiklah! aku akan mempertimbangkannya."_

" _Nah~ begitu! Jadi sekarang, apa aku perlu menemanimu menunggu Nyonya muda Jung?"_

" _Aku akan memukul kepalamu jika kau tidak pergi sekarang juga!"_

Flashback end

Hoseok tidak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana. Ia YAKIN jika hatinya tidak memilih Taehyung untuk tinggal, tapi entah kenapa Hoseok juga tak ingin melepas anak itu jauh darinya. Pikiran Hoseok semakin liar bercabang, kenapa, siapa, dan bagaimana. Ketukan ujung kunci motor yang ia pegang semakin kuat mengetuk body motornya.

"Sunbae!"

Hoseok terjengit kuat hingga kunci motor digenggamannya jatuh. Orang di hadapannya tertawa lalu membungkuk mengambilkan kunci motor Hoseok yang tergeletak di lantai parkiran "Tae.. hyung.." cicit Hoseok saat melihat sosok itu berdiri.

Minki kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangan memberi kunci motor itu kembali pada Tuannya "Sunbae, chongsohamnida. Tapi hari ini aku ada kegiatan ekskul. Jadi Taehyung tidak bisa pulang denganku." ucap Minki cemberut "Kau adalah orang yang kutahu sangat dekat dengan Taehyung. Bisa kau antar dia pulang? Aku sudah menelpon Seokjin-ahjuma jika dia akan pulang denganmu." lanjutnya dengan senyuman ringan.

"Minki-ya.."

"Mwo?!"

"Ah sunbae tidak bisa ya? Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Taehyung sendiri sementara aku sedang ekskul."

Minki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hoseok nampak masih shock, sedangkan Taehyung terlihat takut-takut di balik tubuh mungil sahabat yang sama tinggi sepertinya. "Hyu-Hyung.. pulang saja. Aku akan naik bis saja.." cicit Taehyung tersenyum takut-takut.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Jika kau pulang naik bis, kau harus menunggu 30 menit, Taehyung!" sungut Minki menggoyang kedua bahu Taehyung "Baiklah, Taehyung.. kau ikut aku." Hoseok menginterupsi "Dan kau.."

"Choi Minki imnida."

"Ah ya, Minki-ssi, kau bisa pergi ke ekskulmu sekarang." lanjut Hoseok mempersilahkan Minki. Mata anak itu bersinar senang "Baiklah kalau begitu! Hoseok-sunbae! Aku titip uri Taehyung padamu ne? Bye!" dengan begitu, Minki pergi menjauh dan berlari kencang meninggalkan dua insan yang terdiam kaku di area parkiran.

"Neo.. hmm.. kajja." Hoseok menaiki motornya lalu menyalakan mesin motor yang sedikit berbunyi nyaring menggema di dalam gedung parkiran. Taehyung berjalan agak takut-takut, lalu duduk di belakang Hoseok "Ini, pakai ini." Hoseok menyodorkan sebuah helm yang biasa ia gunakan pada Taehyung "Bagaimana dengan mu?"

Hoseok memasang helm itu dikepala Taehyung sambil berdecak "Jika kau kenapa-napa maka aku yang akan di omeli Seokjin-eomma." Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang masih sibuk memasangkan helm ke kepalanya. Ada perasaan bahagia yang benar-benar menggebu di dalam hatinya. Bahkan tangannya sudah bergetar menahan diri agar tidak memeluk pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu tiba-tiba.

Tuk!.

"Jangan pandangi aku begitu." Hoseok menutup kaca helm itu agak cepat, seketika perasaan bahagia itu menguap tak tersisa saat ia mendengar dan melihat wajah datar Hoseok padanya. Hatinya terasa ngilu begitu saja "Pegangan yang kuat." perintah Hoseok yang mulai memacu gas motornya. Namun Taehyung hanya menggenggam kedua sisi jaket Hoseok di bagian pinggang. Hoseok menggeleng jengah lalu melajukan motornya meninggalkan area sekolah.

.

.

TBC

 **Bagaimana? Ada yang masih menunggu dan sudi baca hingga akhir ini?**

 **my Hopie Hopie : Iya.. tidak apa-apa.. dan panggil aku Hona saja**

 **Kahoriken : Hidung author-mu tajam like as always ne..**

 **widhy96 : As Ur wish~**

 **violanindya93 : Mungkin dia tsundere? Hehehehe.. *trtawa jahat***

 **07 : jangan banyak berharap.. tapi disini memang harapanmu menjadi nyata~**

 **Untuk mungkin review lain yang tidak kujawab di sini.. aku minta maaf. Entah kenapa.. review yang kudapat masing-masing berbeda antara kotak review dan email-ku. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi nee..**


	3. Chapter 3 The Kiss

**Love U at Our First Meet**

 **.**

 **JungHona**

 **VHOPE  
(Jung Hoseok & Kim Taehyung)**

 **MinYoon as Mr & Mrs Jung**

 **NamJin as Mr & Mrs Kim**

 **JR & Ren NU'EST inside**

 **T**

 **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Fanfic ini sudah kurombak berkali-kali, jadi jika terdapat typo yang 'keterlaluan' mohon dimaklumi saja ne.. *tutup muka***

.

.

.

Hoseok merasa agak menyesal.

Membiarkan Taehyung memakai helm miliknya di belakang malah membuat wajah tampannya diterpa angin habis-habisan. Hoseok sama sekali tidak bisa menurunkan kecepatan laju motornya, karena sudah aturan untuk berkendara minimal 60 km/jam di sini.

"Taehyung! kau lapar?" Hoseok sedikit berteriak dan menoleh ke belakang, Taehyung merapatkan diri "Hah?!" balas Taehyung berteriak kecil karena suara angin benar-benar meredam suara keduanya. Ini bukan gaya Hoseok, ia tidak mau celaka di tengah jalan karena berteriak-teriak dengan Taehyung.

Saat motornya mencapai lampu merah, Hoseok langsung berbelok ke kiri –berbalik jalur "H-hyungie! Arah rumahku belok sana!" pekik Taehyung bingung "Sikeuro! Na arattagu! Duduklah dengan tenang, aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat."

Taehyung akhirnya hanya bisa diam sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, sayang Hoseok tidak bisa melihatnya karena wajah Taehyung tertutup total oleh kaca hitam helm yang dikenakan anak itu.

.

Deru motor Hoseok melonggar dan akhirnya berhenti begitu saja. Taehyung segera turun dari sana dan melepas helm Hoseok yang bertengger dikepalanya sejak tadi "Hyungie, ini-.. hmphh! Pfftt.. hahahahaha.. haha.. h-hyungie~ hahaha.. rambut mu!" suara Taehyung benar-benar membuat gaduh parkiran sebuah cafe tempat mereka berhenti sekarang.

Hoseok yang nampak kesal ditertawai langsung merapikan rambut revennya kembali di balik pantulan kaca spion. Iya, iya, Hoseok tahu rambutnya sudah jungkir balik ke belakang. Tapi apakah anak itu tidak bisa untuk tidak mentertawakannya? Hoseok begini karena Taehyung tentu saja.

"Hh-hahaha.. t-tapi hyungie? Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" Taehyung mendongak melihat papan nama cafe yang terpampang besar di atas kaca jendela mereka 'Wake Up Cafe'. Hoseok tak serta merta turun dari motornya, ia masih duduk bersandar di atas motornya menghadap Taehyung "Aku merasa lapar. Tapi jika aku pergi ke restoran dan makan di sana, apa kata eommaku jika aku tidak memakan masakannya karena kenyang?"

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang ringan dulu. Ayo masuk!" Hoseok berdiri dan menarik Taehyung masuk ke dalam cafe bernuansa vintage itu. Terasa sangat hangat di dalam, kayu jati yang berwarna hitam itu terlihat ramah menyambut kedatangan setiap pengunjung dengan sinar matahari yang menyinarinya. Serta lampu-lampu gantung berbentuk seperti lampion putih menggantung tak beraturan, namun tetap terlihat artistik menggantung di langit-langit cafe.

Taehyung berdecak kagum. Ini adalah cafe pertama yang memiliki kesan seperti restoran yang pernah Taehyung kunjungi "Tae? Taehyung?"

"A-ah? Waeyeo?"

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Hoseok sedikit menunjuk pada seorang waiter yang berdiri di samping Taehyung "Hmm.. aku sama seperti hyungie saja.." cicit Taehyung. sebelumnya Hoseok sedikit kaget, tapi setelahnya ia menggedikkan bahu "Baiklah, 2 Coffe Latte dan 2 Tiramisu."

"Ne?! Ah chongsohamnida, tolong diganti Moccachino dengan krim kocok." bantah Taehyung kemudian "Jadi.. 1 Coffe Latte, 1 Moccachino dengan krim kocok dan 2 Tiramisu?" ulang waiter itu meyakinkan. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari keduanya, waiter itu pun pamit permisi.

"Tempat ini benar-benar daebak~" kagum Taehyung memangku dagu. Hoseok tertawa gemas "Jangan terlihat seperti kau pertama kali melihat arsitektur vintage seperti ini Tae.." ujarnya, Taehyung menggeleng cepat "Aniyeo~ maksudku. Ini adalah pertama kali aku tahu ada cafe yang memakai konsep vintage. Biasanya kan hanya restoran saja"

Hoseok tertawa sejenak. Syukurlah pemuda di depannya ini terlihat mulai berlaku seperti biasa padanya, itu membuat Hoseok menjadi nyaman. Sebelah tangan kanannya yang bebas merangkuh hangat telapak kiri halus Taehyung yang masih sibuk mengagumi arsitetktur cafe saat itu.

"Hyung.."

"Tae.. tetaplah bersikap seperti ini ne?"

Taehyung kembali terdiam di tempat. Ia tak berani menyuara sekarang, dan Hoseok mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat Taehyung kembali bersikap seperti itu "Aku tahu kau merasa tidak nyaman berada di sampingku setelah perjodohan hari itu.." Hoseok menghela napas sebentar "Aku tahu kau memikirkan apa jawaban ku nantinya tentang hal ini kan?"

"Permisi, pesanan Anda."

Waiter yang tadi melayani Hoseok dan Taehyung kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi pesanan mereka berdua. Menaruh dua minuman berkafein itu berikut 2 potong Tiramisu dengan sopan, lalu pamit pergi.

Taehyung tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih. Kini tatapannya kembali lagi pada telapak kirinya yang masih setia digenggam halus oleh Hoseok "Aku tidak mau hyungie juga memaksakan diri.." cicit Taehyung rendah "Aku tidak memaksakan diri Tae.. aku hanya ragu dengan kedua pilihanku, antara tidak atau iya."

Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa yang bisa ia pikirkan hanya kemungkinan buruknya saja "Maka jika kau bisa, tolong tunggu aku sampai saat itu tiba. Aku tidak akan melarangmu dekat dengan siapa pun selama itu berjalan. Kalau sampai saat itu aku masih belum bisa melihatmu, maka pergi dan bahagialah dengan yang lain."

Taehyung sontak menegakkan kepalanya "Hyung? Kau mengusirku menjauh, begitu?" mata Taehyung membulat kaget, Hoseok menggeleng sambil mengelus telapak kiri Taehyung yang mulai terasa bergetar "Tidak Taehyung, bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus menungguku padahal kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Jika saat itu terjadi, aku harap kau bisa menganggapku sebagai hyungmu saja."

Wajah Taehyung kembali menunduk, ia tak mengira Hoseok akan mengatakan ini "Geredeu.. kalau misalnya aku bisa mencintaimu.."

Taehyung menegakkan kepala lagi, melihat tepat diwajah Hoseok yang tersenyum simpul membuat hatinya berdesir nyaman "Kalau saat itu datang tapi kau sudah bersama orang lain dan mencintainya, maka jalani saja. Jangan lihat aku di belakangmu. Karena pada dasarnya, apapun yang kurasa sekarang hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Taehyung tersenyum getir, ia tarik tangan kirinya dari genggaman Hoseok, membuat pemuda Jung itu agak terlihat kaget "Jika dasarnya ingin membuatku bahagia, maka kebahagianku ada bersamamu setelah aku menerima perjodohan ini. Dan jika aku pergi bersama orang lain pada akhirnya, lalu apa gunanya cintaku selama 11 tahun ini?"

Ada segumpal kecil air yang menggenang di ujung mata Taehyung. Hati Hoseok berhenti berdetak, ini pertama kalinya ia menangis seperti ini selain jika salah satu bagian tubuhnya terluka.

Taehyung memalingkan wajah menyamping, menatap keramaian jalan dari kaca cafe. Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya, berpindah tempat ke samping Taehyung dan menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan kemeja seragamnya basah dengan air mata Taehyung, mengacuhkan segala pandangan heran dari pengunjung cafe lain.

"Jangan pikirkan apa-apa sekarang, pikirkan saja bagaimana kau menjalani hari-harimu dengan baik setiap harinya. Kau sudah memberikan jawabanmu, jadi kau sudah tidak memiliki keharusan untuk berpikir."

Ia elus rambut coklat Taehyung pelan, berusaha menenangkan Taehyung, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja –setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Biar perjodohan ini aku saja yang memikirkannya sendiri. Jadilah Taehyung yang ceria, jahil, cerewet, dan menggemaskan seperti yang kutahu. Buat aku mencintaimu, jika kau memang ingin aku bersamamu. Dan aku juga akan mencoba mencintaimu mulai sekarang."

Setelah itu, Hoseok sudah tak mendengar atau merasakan getaran tangis dari pemuda yang ada dipelukannya. Ia lepas pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah murung Taehyung "Sudahlah, kubilang jangan begini lagi. Sekarang tunjukkan padaku senyum bodohmu itu!"

"Hyung! H-hiks.."

"Hahaha! Mian.. berikan aku senyuman lebar~"

"H-hiks.. he-ehehe.."

"Cha~ begitu lebih baik." Hoseok tersenyum lebar sembari mengusak asal rambut Taehyung yang masih setia memasang senyum kotaknya "Sekarang makan dulu kue-mu. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Taehyung mengangguk paham, lalu beralih menatap kue Tiramisu-nya dengan mata berbinar.

Hoseok tersenyum sendiri melihatnya, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum itu, Hoseok berhenti di depan meja counter untuk membayar pesanan mereka baru setelahnya pergi ke teilet.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Jung 3.14 P.M

Yoongi menhentak-hentakkan kaki kecil saat pantatnya sudah menyentuh sofa empuk di ruang keluarga itu. Ia mulai kesal sekarang, bukan kesal kenapa-napa, hanya kesal karena khawatir. Ia teringat sedikit percakapannya dengan Kim Jonghyun yang merupakan 'partner-in-crime' anaknya itu –menurut Yoongi.

Flashback

" _Apa Hoseok pergi denganmu? Kalian di mana sekarang?"_

" _A-aku ada di rumah. Ada apa Yoongi-ahjuma?"_

" _Apa Hoseok bersamamu?"_

" _Aniyeo.. kami berpisah di sekolah tadi.."_

" _Berpisah?"_

" _Ne, sebenarnya aku ingin menemaninya. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu, tapi dia malah mengusirku pulang lebih dulu."_

" _Jinja? Baiklah kalau begitu."_

" _Memangnya ada apa ahjuma?"_

" _Ani.. eobseo. Gomawo Jonghyun-ah."_

Flashback off

Yoongi bukannya hapal dengan kelakuan anaknya yang keluyuran dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Ia sangat maklum, karena Hoseok itu namja -sama sepertinya saat muda dulu. Tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin benar-benar membuatnya agak khawatir.

Setelah perjodohan itu, Hoseok terlihat diam padanya dan Jimin. Ia hanya takut saja anak itu nekat kabur dari rumah karena ini bahkan sudah mulai malam. Ditambah lagi anak itu sama sekali tidak mengabari apapun, setidaknya kirim pesan di mana ia akan mampir atau menginap seperti biasanya saat ia lebih betah bermalam di markas club dancenya.

' _Astaga kemana anak itu?'_ batinnya gelisah

Drrtt.. Drrtttt...

Yoongi menegakkan badan saat merasa getaran ponselnya yang ia taruh di sampingnya terasa sekali. Ia raih ponsel berwarna putih itu dan melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar datarnya 'Seokjin-hyung'. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat telpon itu "Ne? Waeyeo hyung?" Yoongi mendengar helaan nafas lega di seberang sana.

"Yoongi-ya, apa Taehyung ada di sana?" tanya Seokjin, Yoongi mengernyit bingung lalu melirik kearah jam dinding "Taehyung? Eobseo." untuk beberapa detik, Yoongi tidak mendengar apapun dari seberang sana "Eobseo? Geuramyeon, Hoseok odiya? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

Kekhawatiran Yoongi semakin menjadi _'Oh astaga, apa dia kabur dengan membawa Taehyung?'_ batinnya lagi "H-Hoseok tidak di sini. Aku bahkan mencarinya juga. Dia tidak pulang sedari tadi" jawab Yoongi berusaha tak terdengar panik "Omo, kemana mereka berdua pergi? Aku diberitahu teman Taehyung jika hari ini Hoseok yang akan mengantarnya pulang.."

Terdengar jelas sekali nada panik Seokjin dari seberang sana. Uh.. rasanya Yoongi ingin sekali menelpon Jimin, tapi pria itu pasti sedang lembur dan tidak dapat dihubungi "M-mungkin mereka pergi ke suatu tempat, hyung" balas Yoongi menenangkan yang berada di seberang telepon "Eo kuharap begitu. Aku percaya pada Hoseok."

Setelah semua mulai tenang, Seokjin mmutuskan panggilan mereka bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang mengehempaskan diri ke sofa setelah mendengar jika Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah sampai di rumah Seokjin dengan selamat.

Tinggal menunggu anak menjengkelkan itu pulang saja –pikirnya.

.

.

Hoseok melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di hadapan cermin toilet. Terlihat kacau –ya. "Kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Rasanya aku seperti memberi harapan palsu padanya jika begini. Aku bahkan ragu dengan perasaanku sekarang, tapi dengan lancangnya aku mengatakan dua hal yang bahkan tidak mungkin bisa kujalani. Melihat Taehyung dengan orang lain?"

Hoseok jadi sibuk bermonolog, sesekali tertawa meremahkan dirinya sendiri "Neo." ia menatap remeh pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan seulas senyum sinis "Kau sebut dirimu sebagai lelaki? bahkan mengartikan perasaanmu saja plin-plan begini." lalu tertawa pelan.

Ia usak rambutnya sendiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan alamameternya yang terkena cipratan air wastafel. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari toilet setelah mengatur mimik wajahnya sebaik mungkin untuk menghadapi Taehyung lagi.

Namun langkahnya berhenti begitu saja, sekitar 7 meter dari mejanya dan Taehyung. Di sana ia melihat Taehyung tak lagi sendiri, tapi bersama orang lain. Orang yang Hoseok benci tujuh turunan –katanya, si keparat itu yang duduk dengan santainya berbicara dengan Taehyung seakan mereka sudah saling kenal sangat lama.

–Oh Sehun.

Astaga si keparat itu kenapa bisa ada di sini juga? Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ditemani emosi menuju mejanya dan Taehyung di sana "Taehyung-ah, kau ini theperti anak kecil ne?" ucap Sehun gemas "Ne? Waeyeo?" tanya Taehyung polos dan terus memakan Tiramisu-nya yang ternyata belum habis juga "Krim Mocca-mu belepotan tahu.." Sehun agak sedikit mencondongkan badannya dan mengulur tangan guna menghapus jejak krim Moccachino di sudut bibir Taehhyung.

PLAK!.

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditepis kasar oleh seseorang yang menatapnya tak suka –Hoseok "Yak.. Neo mwoya?!" komentar Sehun tak terima. Hey, punggung tangannya perih Bung "Ahh.. aku tidak sengaja memukul tanganmu. Kupikir tanganmu adalah lalat hijau yang ingin mengusik Taehyung"

"Mwo?!" Sehun mengernyit heran dengan jawaban bodoh Hoseok.

Sehun berdiri tegak menantang, Hoseok masih setia menatap sinis padanya "Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Meninggalkan Taehyung thendiri begini" Hoseok tertawa miring "Diamlah cadel. Taehyung, habiskan makananmu lalu kita pergi. Aku sudah tidak selera." ujar Hoseok dengan penekanan pada kata 'selera' –hanya ingin meledek Sehun dengan aksen cadelnya, dan juga menunjukkan jika ia sudah tak ingin di sini karena si-keparat-Sehun ini.

Taehyung tetap diam tak bersuara. Taehyung tahu Sehun itu satu hobi dan satu club dance dengan Hoseok-hyungienya, tapi ia tak tahu jika Hoseok dan Sehun itu 'bermasalah' "Dasar muka kuda!" balas Sehun meledek.

"Albino."

"Dahi lebar."

"Mianhaeyeo, tapi dahi lebarku ini sangat sexy dimata semua orang, Tuan badan lidi."

"Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi darimu pendek!"

"Ah geurae? Tapi kudengar jika yang tinggi maka tubuhnya kurus tak ber-body."

"Heh, kau pikir tubuhmu altletis?"

"Apa kau pernah memperlihatkan ABS-mu?"

"Dangyonhaji!"

"Tapi tak semenarik milikku~ bokong rata!"

"Mwoya?!"

"CUKUP!"

Hoseok dan Sehun menoleh pada Taehyung yang sudah berdiri dengan geram menatap mereka berdua "Kalian tidak tahu malu apa? Ini tempat umum! Tapi kalian berkelahi di sini, jika ingin berkelahi di luar sana! JINJA MICHINDE! Hoseok-hyung! Kau ingin kita pulang kan? Kalau begitu ayo!"

Taehyung berjalan cepat sambil menyeret Hoseok menjauh setelah menyabet tas miliknya dan milik Hoseok. Sedangkan Hoseok sendiri lebih terlihat tak percaya jika –Taehyung-nya-yang-manis bisa semengerikan ini "Urusan kita belum selesai Oh-sialan-Sehun!" sungut Hoseok "Kau pikir aku takut EOH?!" tantang Sehun balik "Sudahlah Hyungie!" sahut Taehyung lagi.

.

Sepanjang Jalan hanya ada keheningan belaka. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

Hoseok berpikir tentang perbuatannya tadi. Untuk apa ia tidak suka Taehyung dekat dengan Sehun? Apa Ia mencintai Taehyung? Ah tidak, Hoseok menggelengkan kepala. Ia yakin jika yang barusan ia lakukan hanya berlandas tak suka.

Hey, Sehun itu sudah seperti musuh tujuh turunannya. Jadi Hoseok berani beralibi jika ia hanya tak suka Taehyung dekat dengan orang yang tak ia suka. Hoseok tidak ingin siapapun dekat dengan musuhnya, apalagi Taehyung. Ia tidak mau jika nantinya bisa saja Sehun menghasut Taehyung macam-macam.

Taehyung-itu-masih-polos –menurutnya..

Dan sepanjang yang Hoseok tahu, Sehun itu licik –setahunya.

Lain lagi dengan Taehyung. Ia sudah tak berani bicara. Uh malunya saat mengingat ia sempat berceloteh hingga berteriak di tempat umum seperti tadi. Tapi untuk kali ini ia menyalahkan hal itu pada Hoseok sepenuhnya. Siapa suruh berkelahi seperti dua bocah playgroup di hadapan umum.

Tapi Taehyung masih agak bersyukur karena mereka hanya bertengkar lewat adu mulut dan saling meledek satu sama lain. Bukan baku hantam seperti orang kebanyakan, akan bicara apa nanti jika ia ditanyai Yoongi-eomma? Tapi hal lain yang Taehyung pikirkan adalah..

Kenapa Hoseok terlihat tak suka Sehun mendekatinya?

Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai membuat mereka tak sadar jika motor yang mereka naiki sudah berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah "Taehyung, k-kita sudah sampai." cicit Hoseok.

Taehyung segera turun dan melepaskan helm Hoseok "Hyung.. maaf tadi sempat membentak mu.." cicit Taehyung, Hoseok menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan menekan bel yang terdapat di samping pagar rumah Taehyung "Aku tahu yang tadi itu memalukan. Makanya kau membentakku. Tidak apa-apa, aku malah senang kau kembali cerewat lagi." Hoseok tertawa setelahnya, membuat Taehyung mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Taehyungie! Hoseok-ah!"

Terdengar panggilan dari teras rumah. Itu Seokjin dengan ponsel yang masih melekat ditelinga. Ia berlari cepat membuka pintu pagar dan memeluk anak sulungnya "Syukurlah kau sudah pulang!" ucap Seokjin terdengar sangat lega "Memang ada apa eomma? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Seokjin melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi mulus putra sulungnya "Tidak, eomma hanya khawatir kenapa putra eomma belum pulang selarut ini."

Taehyung mendengus sebal "Eomma jom~ aku sudah 16 tahun! Dan aku ini namja, bukankah wajar seorang namja pulang larut?" Seokjin tertawa renyah kemudian "Seokjin-eomma, jeongmal chongsohamnida. Aku tidak bermaksud membawa Taehyung selarut ini." Seokjin memutar arah tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok yang membungkuk meminta maaf.

Telapak tangan halus Seokjin mengelus rambut reven Hoseok perlahan, memberitahu jika semuanya baik-baik saja "Gwaenchana Hoseok-ah.. aku sudah tahu Taehyung akan pulang denganmu. Aku sangat senang karena aku percaya padamu. Dan ini pertama kalinya kau mengantar Taehyung pulang ke rumah."

Seokjin menggenggam kedua lengan Hoseok, menuntunnya untuk berdiri tegak "Aku hanya khawatir kenapa kalian belum pulang selarut ini, apa kalian baik-baik di jalan atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di perjalanan, itu saja."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar menatap Seokjin yang tetap berlaku selayaknya ibu kandnugnya. Namun seketika wajah Seokjin membuat kedua remaja itu mengernyit heran "Omo! Yoongi!" cepat-cepat Seokjin kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan mengabari Yoongi jika Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah sampai dengan selamat lalu memutuskan panggilan.

"Seokjin-eomma.. apa barusan itu eomma ku?"

"Eo. Ah! mau makan malam bersama? Memang belum siap, tapi pelayan kami memasak dengan sangat cepat!"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat "Geuchi! Kau bilang jika kau lapar tadi siang. Kenapa tidak sekalian makan malam dengan kami? Abojhi juga sebentar lagi akan pulang." tawar Taehyung ceria "Ah.. mian. Ini sudah terlalu larut, eomma pasti akan tambah mengamuk jika aku tidak pulang sekarang juga." jawab Hoseok panik dan langsung menaiki motornya.

Wajah Taehyung terlihat kembali murung, bibir plumnya mengerucut imut. Hoseok dan Seokjin sama-sama tertawa gemas "Lain kali mungkin, sayang~" bujuk Seokjin menenangkan rasa kecewa putranya. Hoseok mengangguk lalu mengusak rambut coklat Taehyung "Mian ne?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemas, masih cemberut ternyata. Hoseok tersenyum simpul dan turun kembali dari motornya.

Chup!

Mata Taehyung membulat lebar. Apa barusan itu? Hoseok mencium nya? Benarkah? Dibibir?

"Omo!" Seokjin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah melihat kejadian menakjubkan di hadapannya. Bagaimana pemuda 18 tahun itu mengecup putranya tepat dibibir di hadapan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri "Semoga mimpi indah princess~"

Setelah mengusak rambut Taehyung dan tertawa saat melihat wajah blank Taehyung, Hoseok berpamitan pada Seokjin untuk pulang.

.

.

Hoseok sampai di rumahnya secepat mungkin, dan kini sudah bersyukur bisa selamat hingga garasi rumahnya tanpa kejaran polisi lalu lintas. Hanya satu lagi yang tersisa –menghindari ibunya. Setelah memarkirkan motornya dengan benar di garasi, pemuda itu mengendap-endap lewat pintu belakang.

Namun nampaknya Tuhan bekata lain..

"Darimana kau?"

"WAH! EO-eomma.. a-aku.. k-ku-kukira Seokjin-seomma.."

"Eo, eo, eo.."

Yoongi berjalan mendekat pada Hoseok lalu menepuk pundak putranya sebelum mengambil tempat di sofa dan menonton Tv "Pergilah bersihkan dirimu, lalu makan dan setelah itu baru kau harus menceritakan padaku bagaimana ciuman pertama Taehyungie bisa kau rebut begitu saja~" godanya menahan tawa tanpa melirik Hoseok yang melotot gugup di belakangnya.

"Mwo?! Eo-eotteo..kae.. ah! A-aa.. abojhi! Abojhi ga odiseo?" Yoongi terkekeh pelan. Jelas sekali anak itu sedang berusaha keras menutupi kegugupannya "Aigoo~ anakku sudah benar-benar dewasa sekarang. Kenapa aku baru sadar ya?" kekehnya lagi.

"Aishh.. sudah sesore ini kenapa abojhi belum pulang?"

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Tuan Muda. Turuti apa yang kusuruh padamu tadi sebelum aku memberitahu kelakuanmu pada abojhimu."

Yoongi melambai-lambaikan ponselnya ke atas –bentuk ancaman nyata bagi Hoseok. Ia lupa jika ibunya ini adalah tukang ancam, dan ia tak pernah mengingkari ancamannya satu pun. Dengan langkah lesu Hoseok menyeret kedua kakinya menuju kamar dan mengacuhkan kekehan gemas ibunya.

.

.

Dan di bagian distrik lain.

Keadaannya saat ini benar-benar mengerikan. Bayangkan saja, kamar dengan cat dinding dominan merah itu tak mendapat cahaya lain daripada sinar kecil dari lampu jalan di luar sana atau lampu teras tetangga di depan rumah.

Jendela balkon yang sengaja dibuka membuat tirai putihnya melambai terkena angin malam yang dingin.

Tapi Taehyung tidak perduli.

Atau tidak sadar?

Arah pandangnya memang kearah pintu kamarnya, tapi malah pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana. Entah kenapa, hari ini Taehyung menjadi sangat kalem –terlewat kalem malah.

Saat makan malam tadi, ia hanya mengunyah seadanya dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak melihat pandangan heran dari sang ayah, kekehan kecil ibunya, ataupun tatapan bingung menggemaskan milik Jungkook yang biasanya berhasil membuatnya berteriak gila karena gemas.

Bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan penampilannya sekarang. Duduk bersila di atas ranjang sambil memeluk bantal, kaus putihnya yang melorot hingga mempertontonkan kulit bahunya yang putih, juga paha dalam yang mengintip di balik boxer yang ia kenakan.

Ya Tuhan kirimkan Hoseok kemari, kumohon..

Bukan tanpa alasan Taehyung bisa berubah drastis seperti ini. dan kurasa kalian juga sudah sangat tahu apa penyebabnya, bukan?

Ya

Peristiwa tadi sore

Ciuman pertamanya..

Dibibir..

Dengan Hoseok..

Orang yang ia cinta selama ini?..

SERIUS?!

Oh Cupid! Jangan permainkan pemuda polos ini.

Ia meraba bibirnya sendiri, dan jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Ingin sekali sebenarnya ia memukul pipinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan jika ini adalah mimpi, namun hasilnya nihil. Ini tetaplah dunia nyata, dan kejadian sore tadi juga nyata adanya.

Lagipula pipinya pun sudah memerah sedari tadi ia tampar sendiri.

Krekk..

"HWAHH!"

Taehyung terbangun dari lamunannya, detak jantungnya makin terasa ingin melompat saat suara teriakan memekik kencang memasuki kamarnya. Ia berdiri dengan cepat dan melempar bantal yang tadi ia peluk asal-asalan.

Itu Jungkook –jika kau ingin tahu. Anak itu masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Taehyung sambil menutup mata, terlalu takut untuk berlari.

Taehyung mendengus kesal dan berkacak pinggang"Yak! Untuk apa kau berteriak sekencang itu?!" sungut Taehyung. Kedua telapak tangan Jungkook mulai beranjak turun, ia menilik dari celah jarinya pada si hyung yang berdiri angkuh, ia menghela napas sambil mengelus dada.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak waras! Memakai baju putih begitu di dalam kamar tanpa penerangan!" balas Jungkook sambil mencari saklar lampu yang kemudian menyilaukan kedua mata mereka selama beberapa detik "Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum menjadi ketua V.I.P seluruh dunia." sambungnya berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Taehyung menggeleng pasrah pada impian aneh adiknya itu _'Dasar fan fanatik'_ batinnya "Baiklah, sekarang apa yang kau incar dari kamarku?" Taehyung sudah tahu di luar kepala, jika Jungkook sudah menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang ia incar dari sekian banyak barang miliknya.

Dan benar saja, senyuman berlesung pipit persis seperti milik sang ayah nampak jelas diwajah Jungkook "Hehehe.. hyungku yang baik~ Bolehkah aku meminjam rancangan arsitekturmu? Abojhi bilang rancanganmu lebih mudah dari miliknya."

Taehyung berjalan menjauh menuju lemari buku besar disalah satu sisi dinding kamarnya. Jangan menilai jika Taehyung adalah orang yang genius dengan buku bertumpuk itu. Taehyung adalah tipe orang yang mudah melupakan tentang pelajaran, jadi lemari besar itu hanya berisi buku-buku usang semasa SMP untuk ia baca kembali jika ia lupa tentang suatu pelajaran, atau juga beberapa ada buku bacaan ringan.

"Untuk apa?" Taehyung membungkuk pada rak urutan kedua, karena ia yakin meletakkan buku milimeternya disela-sela buku di rak itu "Untuk tugasku bulan depan. Tidak harus arsitektur juga sebenarnya, tapi aku hanya ingin membuat replikanya saja." Jungkook menggedikkan bahu.

"Memangnya kau paham?" ledek Taehyung saat memberikan buku berwarna biru itu pada Jungkook. Remaja yang belum genap 13 tahun itu menyabet asal buku milik Taehyung "Aku bisa! Hanya tidak bisa cara membuatnya saja.." cicit Jungkook di akhir. Taehyung tertawa agak keras "Lalu bagaimana kau membuat replikanya jika tidak tahu aturan membuatnya?"

"Lalu kenapa kau jatuh cinta jika kau tidak tahu kenapa kau jatuh cinta?"

Taehyung mengernyit bingung dan tersentak, Jungkook terlihat terkikik senang dengan kekalahan kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa arah bicaramu bisa kesana?"

"Akui saja kau uring-uringan begini karena Hoseok-hyung menciummu di depan rumah tadi sore."

"Y-yak! O-ottae.."

"Eomma.."

Si sulung berdecak kesal. Ibunya itu benar-benar, pasti sekarang ia sedang asyik-asyiknya melapor pada ayahnya tentang kejadian tadi sore. Ia ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang. Tapi sial, kepalanya malah terantuk kepala ranjang.

"Akh!"

"Hahahaha.. lihat dirimu! Hanya hal begini kau sampai tak fokus!"

Taehyung mendengus menatap Jungkook yang tertawa meledek kearahnya, bukannya prihatin atau apa, ia malah terlihat yang paling bahagia "Tertawa saja semau-mu seperti kau adalah seorang ahli percintaan Kim Jungkook!" sungutnya. Jungkook berhenti tetawa dan tersenyum simpul kemudian.

Ia mengambil tempat di samping Taehyung di tepi ranjang, menepuk pundak kakaknya beberapa kali "Na aniya. Tapi yang kutahu hanya tentang hyungku yang bahagia ini akan mati kutu jika berada di sekitar Hoseok-hyung~" godanya lalu merangkul Taehyung.

Pipi Taehyung bersemu merah, ia mendorong-dorong Jungkook menjauh "Ije geunyang ka! kerjakan tugasmu itu!" usir Taehyung. Jungkook pun pura-pura terlihat takut, ia berlari menuju pintu namun berhenti sejenak saat akan menutupnya "Ppaliwa jaljayeo! Dan kau akan bertemu Hoseok-hyung dalam mimpi~" godanya sekali lagi.

"ANAK INI!" Jungkook langsung menutup rapat pintu dengan cepat saat Taehyung melempar bantal kearahnya.

Ia menjadi terlihat lebih gusar dari yang tadi. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya asal di atas ranjang membuat ranjangnya terlihat sangat tak teratur seperti yang semula. Terlebih saat mengingat penyataan Hoseok beberapa jam lalu

" _Buat aku mencintaimu, jika kau memang ingin aku bersamamu. Dan aku juga akan mencoba mencintaimu mulai sekarang."_

"WAA!"

Taehyung semakin gencar menggulingkan diri ke kanan dan kiri, perasaannya semakin meluap-luap, bahkan wajahnya sudah tidak bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini.

Entah apa yanng akan terjadi besok, saat ia bertemu kembali dengan ekhem.. pangeran bermotor hijaunya. Mengingat Hoseok sendiri memintanya untuk bersikap seperti biasa –Taehyung yang cerewet dan menyebalkan namun menggemaskan.

Ah.. dia tidak mau tahu lagi. Lebih baik ia pergi tidur dan memutuskan jika besok lakukan saja apa yang harus dilakukan dan yang bisa ia lakukan sebaiknya.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Dan ya.. aku baru sadar kalau di chapter kemarin typonya 'agak' banyak sampai-sampai nama yang seharusnya dirubah menjadi 'Jonghyun' masih bertahan dengan 'Jihyun'. Maafkan aku..**

 **Di chapter ini aku sudah berusaha untuk mengeditnya 'sebersih' mungkin. Tapi jika masih saja ada kesalahan fatal juga.. mohon dimengerti lagi? Karena manusia pun tak luput dari kesalahan bukan? *alibi kadaluarsa***

 **Sebagai akhir dari Author note ini, aku berharap kalian muncul ke permukaan wahai para siders *walaupun aku juga tidak yakin apa ff ini banyak yang membaca* karena untuk beberapa hal aku merindukan 2 orang readerku di sini.**


	4. Chapter 4 Baek or Tae?

**Love U at Our First Meet**

 **.**

 **JungHona**

 **VHOPE  
(Jung Hoseok & Kim Taehyung)**

 **MinYoon as Mr & Mrs Jung**

 **NamJin as Mr & Mrs Kim**

 **JR & Ren NU'EST**

 **Sehun, Chanyeol, & Baekhyun EXO**

 **T**

 **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Fanfic ini sudah kurombak berkali-kali, jadi jika terdapat typo yang 'keterlaluan' mohon dimaklumi saja ne.. *tutup muka***

.

.

.

Pagi hari di sekolah hari ini agak sedikit sepi, bahkan bunyi sepatu Hoseok saat kakinya turun dari _footstep_ motornya dan menginjak lantai _baseman_ sekolah terdengar agak menggema.

Ia sedikit mengacak rambutnya, membuat kesan agak berantakan.

Semalam ibunya benar-benar menjambaknya hingga ke akar begitu ia mengatakan apa saja percakapan dan perbuatan yang ia lakukan pada Taehyung.

Bukan bentuk kesal sebenarnya..

Itu adalah sisi lain dari ibunya saat merasa senang yang terlalu berlebih –ya, memang 'agak' anarkis. "Neo!" Hoseok pun terlonjak kaget –masih di atas motornya. Dari arah depan ada seorang remaja lelaki seumurannya yang juga masih bertengger di atas motor _sport silver_ nya sambil menunjuk Hoseok.

Hoseok berdecak kesal, dan orang itu berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya.

Grep!

"Akh! Mwowaneun Geoya?!"

Serius, rasanya sakit. Bisa-bisanya remaja ini –Jonghyun menarik rambutnya tiba-tiba "Kau Jung Hoseok?! Ada apa dengan rambut revenmu?!" tanya Jonghyun anarkis, Hoseok menepis kasar tangan sahabatnya itu lalu menata kembali rambutnya yang kini sudah berwarna orange-kemerahan.

"Ini ulah eommaku. Dia menjambakku semalam, dan memberi vitamin rambut padaku sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi yang ada rambutku malah berwarna seperti ini."

"Pfftt.. hahahaha! Kau berbuat dosa apa sampai eommamu menjadi bringas begitu?"

"Eishh.. ini hanya karena aku terlambat pulang semalam."

Ya, katakan saja Hoseok terlambat pulang –terlambat karena sedang 'kencan kilat' dengan Taehyung "Yak! Semalam eommamu menelponku dan menanyaiku tentangmu. Sebenarnya kau ke mana semalam?"

"Uhmm.. aku hanya sedang ingin keliaran saja. Kau tahu cafe tempat klub kita biasa berkumpul itu?" tanya Hoseok, Jonghyun hanya mengangguk polos.

Mereka terus berbincang saat menuju kelas, melawati koridor yang masih nampak sepi karena ini tentu saja masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi "Aku mampir di sana sebentar, tapi si keparat Oh Sehun itu tiba-tiba datang dan.. kau tahu apa yang terjadi."

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda jika ia sudah tidak habis pikir lagi. Hoseok dan Sehun sama-sama memiliki _skill dance_ yang tinggi, kenapa mereka berdua tidak berdamai saja dan membuat kolaborasi? Bukankah akan sangat menakjubkan?

Namun sialnya, Sehun adalah sosok yang berkepala besar dengan _skill_ yang ia miliki, dan memang memiliki mulut yang pedas sampai ia bisa dikatai pembuat onar. Dan Hoseok sendiri adalah sosok yang keras kepala dan gampang tersulut emosi.

Untung saja mereka tidak sekelas.

.

.

Slap!

Segumpal gulungan buku tebal menyapa tengkuk mulus Taehyung. remaja itu tersentak kaget dan langsung berdiri sambil memegang tengkuknya "Kim Taehyung! Jika kau ingin tidur, pulang saja sekarang ke rumahmu!" sungut Lee-saem padanya.

"Ch-chongsohamnida Lee-saem.. a-aku tidak bermaksud-.."

"Hingga pukul berapa kau begadang semalam hm?"

"S-saem.."

KRINGGG!

Semua perhatian tertuju pada _speaker_ yang bertenggger di sudut atas kelas 1A-2 ini, Lee-saem menghela nafasnya lalu mendelik kembali pada Taehyung "Aku ampuni kau kali ini, jangan lakukan lagi!" titahnya _final_ lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Yak.. ada apa denganmu Tae?" Minki langsung menggeser kursinya mendekati Taehyung yang kembali terkulai malas dimejanya. Dengan berat hati, Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Minki dalam keadaan masih setengah bangun "Kau bahkan.. memiliki lingkaran panda dimatamu."

Taehyung hanya mendengus mendengarnya "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman Minki-ya.." ujarnya lirih –agak terdengar merajuk "Apa yang terjadi sampai kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya pemuda berambut _pink_ itu lagi. Taehyung mulai duduk dengan benar, menyeret kursinya agar lebih mendekat pada sahabatnya itu.

Sedikit melirik kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan jika tidak ada yang bisa menguping pembicaraan mereka, lalu mencoba untuk berbisik dari jauh.

"Ini karena ulahmu! Menyuruhku pulang dengan Hoseok-hyungie! Semalam ia mengajakku singgah ke sebuah cafe sampai kami pulang terlambat." rajuknya. Reaksi Minki hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran lalu berkata

"Hanya itu?"

Yaa.. Taehyung memang agak ragu untuk mengatakan ini tapi.. Minki adalah sahabatnya, dan tidak akan nyaman menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatmu "Aku tidak yakin, tapi dia bilang saat di cafe.. jika dia a-akan mencoba mencintaiku.."

"JINJA?!"

Seluruh sorot mata tertuju pada Minki secara mendadak, untung saja sekarang jam istirahat, jadi hanya ada beberapa murid yang ada di kelas –masih bisa dihitung jari "Umm.. mian.. dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Tidak mungkin berhenti di sana!"

Raut Taehyung mulai terlihat tak tenang matanya bergerak kesana-kemari sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya "Eomma.. menyuruhnya untuk ikut makan malam, tapi dia menolak.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi.." Taehyung mengangkat tangannya untuk sedikit menyentuh bibirnya lalu semakin beranjak mendekati Minki "D-dia menciumku d-dibibir.."

"M-mphhhtt..!"

Taehyung yang sudah tahu akan reaksi Minki langsung membekap mulut sahabatnya itu sembari melihat sekeliling "Diamlah!" titahnya tegas. Minki mengangguk sebagai tanda, dan Taehyung langsung menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari wajah pemuda itu.

Tapi kemudian, senyuman yang diperlihatkan anak itu membuat Taehyung agak menyesal juga.

"Aigoo~ betapa menggemaskannya kisah kalian~! Ahh.. jika begini aku jadi semakin tak sabar menunggu hari pernikahan kalian!"

"Yak neo! Aku sedang gun-mpphhtt!"

"Diam! Hoseok-sunbae berjalan kemari!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Taehyung terasa terkunci rapat, ia bahkan tak berani hanya menoleh untuk memastikan ucapan Minki barusan. Sudah cukup pekikan melengking para yeoja di luar sana menjelaskan semuanya.

"Mian! Apa Kim Taehyung ada?"

 _Oh God_!

"Ini tidak seperti kau yang mencoba membuatnya jatuh padamu, tapi dia yang mencoba membuatmu jatuh padanya." bisik Minki.

"Yak! Kim Tae! Eo? Minki-ssi anyeong!" tanpa merasa canggung, Hoseok dan Jonghyun langsung masuk ke dalam kelas Taehyung tanpa peduli pekikan girang yeoja-yeoja di sekitarnya "Mwowaneun geoya? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Taehyung?"

Minki langsung menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari bibir Taehyung dan berdiri "M-mian.. i-tu.. Taehyung tadi menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya, jadi aku.."

"Ahh.. begitukah?" sahut Hoseok lebih dulu, ia mengangguk-angguk pelan lalu beralih menatap Taehyung yang setia menatapnya tak berkedip "Apa yang kau lihat bocah?" lalu menoyor dahinya, membuat Taehyung sadar dan memberengut.

"Berhenti menoyor dahiku! Aku tidak akan pintar jika begini!" rajuknya sambil mengusap dahinya pelan. Hoseok terkekeh pelan lalu menarik lengan anak itu "Ayo ke kantin! Aku sudah kelaparan!" serunya seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"N-ne? M-minki-ya!"

"Yak Jung Hoseok! Kau mengacuhkanku lagi keparat!"

"Kalau begitu bawa teman Taehyung itu bodoh!"

Jonghyun mendesis kesal pada sahabatnya itu yang langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkannya ditengah 'amukan' tatapan kagum para yeoja di sana. Ia mengumbar senyum nakal sekilas untuk sedikit 'menghargai' lalu menyikut lengan kurus Minki "Ayo kita ikuti mereka!" ajaknya yang langsung merangkul bahu Minki.

Minki hanya setuju-setuju saja dan berjalan dengan santai tanpa perasaan gugup atau apapun. Karena jujur saja, Minki hanya mengagumi senbae-sunbaenya terlebih dari kelas 3A-1, tapi bukan untuk menggilainya seperti murid-murid perempuan itu.

.

Taehyung hanya bisa duduk diam dimeja makan itu.

Sendirian.

Menunggu Hoseok yang pergi mengambilkan makanan. Dan sepanjang waktu menunggu itu, Taehyung jelas saja merasa ada banyak mata tak suka melirik padanya.

Jelas, siapa yang tak melihat Taehyung digandeng erat oleh Hoseok yang 'dengan catatan besar' adalah salah satu siswa terpopuler di sekolah, melewati pintu utama kantin?

Kalaupun tidak, berarti kau tertidur.

Tapi Taehyung tenang-tenang saja, malahan ia sesekali tertawa geli atau berniat ingin menjulurkan lidah kearah semua orang yang menatapnya dengki.

Toh, mereka bisa apa? Mereka tak bisa melukai Taehyung karena kecaman Hoseok tempo hari.

"Kau kerasukan di siang bolong?"

Sebuah suara seperti mengetuk dahi Taehyung untuk tersadar. Dia menoleh ke depan dan mendapati Hoseok yang sudah duduk memakan mie kari-nya.

Oh-oh~! Bahkan saat makan pun ia tetap tampan! Lihat rahang tegas yang bergerak itu!

Oh..

Berhenti Kim Taehyung! Kemana pikiranmu melayang?

"Ani! Aku tidak kerasukan!" cibirnya kesal lalu menatap ke pintu utama kantin "Minki-ya!" panggilnya nyaring sambil melambai tangan. Di sana terlihat Minki dan Jonghyun yang datang beriringan.

Deg.

Suasana di sekitar Minki tiba-tiba terasa suram, ia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan pandangan tak suka dari banyak yeoja di sana padanya.

Oh.. ini pasti karena ia bersama Jihyun.

Cepat-cepat Minki berlari kecil menuju meja yang ditempati Hoseok dan Taehyung. menyapa sebentar pada Hoseok dan selanjutnya berjengit menatap isi nampan Taehyung "Tae.. kau.. makan sebanyak ini sejak kapan?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung lalu beralih menatap isi nampan makannya "Omo jinja sekya! Ah hyung! Kenapa kau mengambil makanan sebanyak ini?!" sungut Taehyung pada Hoseok yang malah terlihat enteng memakan mie-nya.

"Kau harus makan banyak Tae.. aku tahu kau tidak sarapan dengan benar tadi pagi."

"Aku tidak-.."

"Dari Seokjin-eomma."

Hoseok memotong tepat kalimat Taehyung, saat namja Kim itu bermaksud menyangkal dan menanyakan darimana ia bersikap _sok_ tahu begitu "Jadi duduklah sekarang." seperti seekor anak anjing, Taehyung langsung duduk dengan wajah memberengut sebal.

"Minki-ya, apa yang kau lakukan? Kemarilah, dan duduk di samping Taehyung." tegur Jonghyun yang sedari tadi ternyata sudah duduk santai memakan rotinya.

"Hyungie~ ini tidak adil! Setengah dari nasi ini bahkan porsi makanmu!" tolak Taehyung yang kesal melihat tumpukan nasi dimangkuk nasinya "Makan saja jangan banyak bicara.." tegas Hoseok yang masih fokus memakan mie-nya.

"Ini juga untuk kesehatanmu, omong-omong." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Dan juga bayi kita~" sambung Jonghyun menggoda setengah berbisik.

Ia mengirim sebuah Hi-5 dan langsung diterima oleh Minki sebelum mereka tertawa keras bersama "Yak! Yak! Yak! K-kalian benar-benar!" bentak Hoseok tak terima.

Bukannya benci.. hanya saja ada sesuatu dihatinya yang merasa tergelitik aneh

"Yak! aku hanya bercan-.. berhenti mengincar dahiku!" balas Jonghyun membentak saat Hoseok terus mencoba ingin menjitak dahinya.

"Hmph.. h-hoekk!"

Seketika semuanya berhenti, Jonghyun dan Hoseok terdiam dalam posisi serang-dan-tangkis, Minki juga ikut terdiam kaget. Mereka semua menilik kearah Taehyung yang menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"T-Tae.. k-kau.."

"A-a.. aku tidak menyumpahinya.."

Sebelah tangan Hoseok meraih pergelangan Taehyung untuk menarik tangan yang menutupi mulut Taehyung itu menjauh "Tae.. k-kau kena-.. Taehyung!" belum sempat Hoseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung sudah terlanjur pergi berlari meninggalkan meja.

Hoseok menatap khawatir kedua orang yang duduk bersamanya "Kenapa melihat kami? Susul dia, sunbae!" hentak Minki. Tanpa anggukan atau jawaban apapun Hoseok langsung berdiri mengejar Taehyung setelah sempat memukul pundak Jonghyun kuat-kuat.

"Akhh.. napeum michineom.." lirih Jonghyun mengurut pelan pundaknya yang barusan dipukul Hoseok "Sunbae! Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada sahabatku?!" geram Minki "Aish! Aku tidak menyumpahinya! Mana ada sumpah yang langsung terjadi seketika! Lagipula kalau.. benar.. apa yang dilakukan Taehyung?" cicitnya pelan kemudian.

Bugh!

"Akh! Yak! Kau berani memukulku?!" bentak Jonghyun kesal, karena sekarang satu lagi pundaknya dipukul Minki "Itu untuk sahabatku yang kau sumpahi dan kau hina aneh-aneh!" balas Minki membentak tak kalah garang "Aku-tidak-menyumpahi-nya! Omo jinja! Lagipula sekarang apa yang kuhina darinya? Dan jangan hanya salahkan aku! Kau juga tertawa saat aku mengatakan soal bayi!"

Minki terdiam kemudian tidak bisa kembali membalas perkataan Jonghyun. Keduanya diam memakan makanan masing-masing "Ah.. Taehyung-ku yang malang. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Minki memutar-mutar sumpitnya gelisah, Jonghyun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus dan mengatakan "Hoseok bersamanya, percayalah.. dia akan baik-baik saja." lalu kembali memakan rotinya dengan damai.

.

Sementara itu, Hoseok terus berlari mengejar Taehyung yang sudah jauh di depan.

Hoseok pikir hanya satu tujuan anak itu –toilet. Tapi ia salah, Taehyung langsung berbelok menuju tempat mencuci tangan di pinggir lapangan basket dan telihat memuntahkan sesuatu.

Hoseok segera menghampirinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung pelan –membantunya untuk muntah "H-hoekk! Ughh.. u-uhuk! Uhuk-uhuk! Hoek!" Ya Tuhan sungguh, Hoseok merasa sangat khawatir sekarang. Bahkan jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol hatinya, mungkin sekarang tangannya akan bergetar.

"Taehyungie.. gwaenchana? A-apa yang kau rasakan, hm? K-kau mual? Pusing? A-apa aku perlu membawamu pulang?" sungguh, pikiran Hoseok sangat kalut sekarang.

Taehyung berdiri sambil menyeka air keran yang tadi membasahi area mulutnya. Ia tersentak kecil saat melihat raut muka Hoseok yang terlihat begitu khawatir, dan setelahnya ia tertawa.

"Yak! Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" bentak Hoseok geram "Hehehe.. hyungie! Lihat wajahmu tadi! Ahahha.. lucu sekali! Pfftt.." ejek Taehyung "Tae.. aku serius, kau mengerti?" tegas Hosek kemudian sambil menggenggam erat kedua lengan kurus Taehyung.

"Hyungie~ Na gwaenchanayeo~.. aku hanya ingin memuntahkan itu." ujar Taehyung menunjuk pada sebuah kacang buncis yang sudah tak berbentuk akibat kunyahan Taehyung "Kacang buncis? Kau serius?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam kearah Hoseok "Mengenalku selama 11 tahun tidak membuatmu tahu apa saja makanan yang kubenci, ternyata" lalu mendengus. Tiba-tiba seulas senyum menghias wajah tampan si pemuda Jung.

"Mian, aku tidak tahu kau alergi kacang, ternyata. Kukira kau hanya tidak suka.. jadi aku sengaja ingin memaksamu untuk makan kacang hehe.." ucap Hoseok tak berdosa "Mwo? Kau ingin memaksaku? Astaga aku baru sadar kau sekejam ini!" sungut Taehyung kesal.

Tangan kanan Hoseok terangkat dan mengelus surai coklat milik Taehyung gemas "Na jeong~mal mianhae eo? Lagipula aku baru tahu ada orang yang alergi pada semua jenis kacang."

Taehyung menggeleng lalu tangannya sembarangan menarik dasi Hoseok untuk mengelap mulutnya "Tidak semua.. aku masih makan kacang almond, kacang mede, kacang tanah, dan kacang hijau. Tapi untuk kacang-kacangan sejenis sayur.. ughh.. aku benci mereka!" dan tertawa setelahnya saat melihat wajah kesal Hoseok yang dasinya kini jadi basah karena ulah Taehyung.

"Itu reflek, mungkin? Aku selalu ingin muntah jika tak sengaja memakan jenis kacang seperti kacang buncis, kacang panjang, kacang merah, kacang polong, bahkan taoge." ughh.. mengingat bentuknya saja membuat Taehyung ingin muntah.

"Bagaimana dengan kedelai?" sahut Hoseok kemudian. Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam koridor –kembali menuju kantin "Hmm.. kadang aku akan memakannya jika eomma tidak memasukkannya ke dalam sup." jawab Taehyung menerawang.

"Jadi ingat itu! Aku tidak ingin kau memaksaku lagi untuk memakan kacang-kacangan seperti itu!" tegasnya kemudian yang hanya dibalas kekehan Hoseok "Baiklah cerewet~!" ucapnya gemas dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Taehyung.

Hoseok harus ingat itu untuk kalau saja suatu hari nanti Taehyung sakit, ia tidak akan memasakkan Tae-..

' _Untuk apa pula aku memasak untuknya selama ibunya ada 'kan? Lagipula aku bukan sua-.. akh sudahlah!'_ batin Hoseok berkecamuk~

"Hahh.. padahal aku sempat ketakutan jika ucapan Jonghyun menjadi nyata."

Hoseok tiba-tiba menerawang kembali 'sumpahan' Jonghyun tentang Taehyung-dan-bayi "Anak itu sedikit indigo, itulah kenapa aku takut jika ia sudah mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh" lanjutnya lagi kemudian mendesah lega.

"Lagipula sejauh ini aku hanya menciummu.."

Blushh..

Ahh.. wajah Taehyung semakin merah saja "Ya.. kecuali suatu saat nanti kau dan aku me-.."

"WAHH! AKU MASIH LAPAR! KANTIN!"

Taehyung tiba-tiba saja berteriak heboh sepanjang koridor menuju kantin dan berlari kecil mendahului Hoseok. di belakang sana, Hoseok hanya tersenyum simpul dan ikut berteriak heboh menyusul Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyungie~!"

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk

Bunyi ketukan pada permukaan nampan besi itu jelas terdengar, ketukan yang berasal dari pertemuan sumpit dan nampan yang sama-sama berbahan besi itu sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol risih.

"Chagi.. kenapa kau memainkan makan siangmu seperti itu?" Chanyeol sepenuhnya kini mengarahkan perhatiannya pada sang pujaan hati yang tengah memberengut tanpa ia tahu kenapa "Yeollie! Apa kau merasa diselingkuhi olehku?"

"M-mwo?"

Oh Ya Tuhan pertanyaan apa lagi ini. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjap bingung masih menatap wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun "Jawab aku!" sentak namja itu "A-apa? Aku bahkan tidak paham yang kau katakan. selingkuh dariku? Kau? Ada apa ini? Kau kenapa chagi?"

Baekhyun mendengus memalingkan wajahnya sebal "Orang-orang itu! Mereka mengatakan aku tidak tahu malu!" sungutnya kemudian membanting sumpit besinya ke piring –sanggup membuat Chanyeol tersentak "Kim Taehyung itu siapa? Kenapa mereka terus mengira aku si Taehyung itu?"

Ya, Baekhyun belum tahu apa-apa. Ia hanyalah siswa pindahan berumur seminggu di sini. Niatnya untuk mencari teman agak sedikit susah dengan rasa tak suka siswa-siswi lain padanya. Namun untunglah, ia dipindahkan ke sekolah yang sama dengan kekasihnya, jadi setidaknya ia tidak sendiri juga.

Ditambah beberapa siswa lain yang tak sekelas dengannya sering mengatainya jalang karena berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol setelah apa yang Hoseok lakukan padanya.

Hoseok, ya, Baekhyun kenal orang itu –dari Chanyeol.

" _Kau selalu menyusahkan Hoseok dengan tingkahmu yang menjijikkan itu, dan sekarang kau berkencan dengan Chanyeol kami? Kim Taehyung! Dimana urat malumu?!"_ –setidaknya itu sebagian kecil dari kalimat yang belakangan ini Baekhyun terima dari banyak siswi yeoja di sini.

Chanyeol mulai menampilkan senyum leganya hingga terkikik pelan "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun sinis melirik pada kekasihnya itu "Byun Baekkie~" goda Chanyeol sekalian mencubit sebelah pipi gembil Baekhyun lalu mengedarkan pandangnya seperti mencari sesuatu.

Ia lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk berpindah tempat makan setelah malayangkan lambaian tangan pada seseorang. Baekhyun melihat dua murid di sana, salah satunya yang bertubuh tinggi dan berpipi agak kurus melambai pada Chanyeol "Jonghyun-ah! Bisa kami ikut bergabung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

Orang itu –Jonghyun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa menjawab karena mulutnya sedang penuh dengan roti "Eo? Igon nuguya?" Chanyeol menyikut lengan Jonghyun saat matanya menemukan sosok lain yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jonghyun.

"hia hehan hehyung, hangaha hinghi"

"Pfftt.."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! A-ah uhukk!"

"Bicara apa kau Tuan Kim? Hahaha!"

Semuanya jadi kacau karena Jonghyun yang malah mencoba berbicara dengan mulut penuh itu "Choneun Choi Minki imnida, Kim Taehyung'i chingu ya." ucap Minki yang memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri sendiri pada Chanyeol.

"Ohh.. kau-.."

"Taehyung? Kau temannya? Lalu kemana dia sekarang?"

Minki langsung tersentak agak menjauh dari Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol segera berusaha meredam amarah kekasihnya itu "Dia sedang pergi dengan Hoseok, sebentar lagi juga.. ah! Itu mereka!"

Jonghyun menunjuk kearah pintu utama kantin dengan ujung sedotannya. Di sana ada Hoseok dan Taehyung yang terlihat tertawa bersama "Kim Taehyung! Aku sungguh tidak berniat mengutukmu, sayang~!" pekik Jonghyun mendramatisir, langsung berdiri saat Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah mendekat kemeja mereka.

Pletak!

"Lain kali jaga ucapanmu pabo! Untung saja ia hanya termakan buncis, jika tidak akan kugantung mayatmu di gerbang depan!" sungut Hoseok sebal. Taehyung hanya tertawa-tawa saja –tidak melihat pandangan aneh Baekhyun padanya.

"Dan wow.. kita kedatangan tamu? Tuan Park Chanyeol? Ada apa gerangan Tuan sudi duduk diantara kami?" sapa Hoseok berlagak formal "Jangan bersikap menjijikkan seperti itu Jung, wajahmu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menghormati seseorang.." ejek Chanyeol kemudian.

Mereka tertawa lepas terkecuali Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih diam menatap aneh Taehyung "Ah ya, yaedeura! Kenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku. Dia baru seminggu di sekolah ini."

Suasana diantara mereka tiba-tiba berubah aneh, Hoseok, Taehyung, Minki, maupun Jonghyun menyoraki mereka. Namun detik berikutnya, saat Taehyung akhirnya membuka matanya dengan benar, ia bisa merasakan getaran aneh di semua sela tubuhnya.

Dia benar-benar kaget.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang masih diam sedari tadi. Semua pun ikut diam karena ini, melirik Baekhyun lalu menoleh lagi ke Taehyung "Wajah kalian.." Minki yang terlihat cukup pusing di sini menunjuk-nujuk wajah keduanya.

"Ahh.. jadi kau Kim Taehyung? Orang yang dikatakan sebagai aku? Orang yang selalu dijunjung tinggi oleh Hoseok?!" sungut Baekhyun langsung berdiri, Taehyung hanya bisa diam takut-takut –sungguh, _aura_ Baekhyun cukup mengerikan.

"Chagiya.. anjareo." pinta Chanyeol menarik lembut telapak Baekhyun, tapi namja itu menolak emosi. Ia masih betah berdiri dan mengamati dengan detail 'kemiripan' si Kim itu dengannya "Baekhyun." tapi suara berat Chanyeol kembali membuatnya luluh, menguapkan sedikit emosi dan kembali duduk.

"Begini Hoseok-ah.. kau lihat sendiri jika wajah Baekhyun dan Taehyung sedikit-banyak memiliki kemiripan, bukan?" ucap Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan polos Hoseok yang masih tak percaya dengan matanya "Banyak murid yang tidak sekelas dengannya menganggap Baekhyun adalah Taehyung, dan saat mereka tahu Baekhyun adalah kekasihku.."

Sebentar Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih mengalihkan pandang ke lain arah lalu mendengus "Mereka yang mengira Baekhyun adalah Taehyung langsung mengatai Baekhyun karena merasa Baekhyun.. atau yang mirip Taehyung ini mempermainkanmu lalu berkencan denganku."

Ohh sekarang Hoseok paham "Sss.. mereka memang mirip, tapi.. semirip apapun kurasa dari fisik mereka saja sudah berbeda." sahut Jonghyun yang dilengkapi anggukan Minki "Hoseok-ah.. Jonghyun benar, dan.. apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" lalu Chanyeol layaknya mengirim sebuah telepati pada Hoseok lewat senyumannya –karena Hoseok langsung tersenyum sama persis dengan Chanyeol.

Maka kedua namja populer itu menarik tangan pasangan masing-masing berdiri di tengah kantin "YAEDEURA!" Chanyeol langsung berteriak lancang dengan suara _baritone_ nya yang besar, semua orang yang berada di sana langsung memusatkan perhatian kepada Chanyeol yang berdiri angkuh memegang tangan Baekhyun juga ditemani Hoseok yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taehyung.

"Naega mandeurobayeo! Aku dan Chanyeol hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali jadi dengar baik-baik!" kali ini Hoseok ikut menyuara dengan lantang, Jonghyun dan Minki hanya bisa menjadi penonton peristiwa yang setara komedi ini dihadapan mereka.

"Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan kalian yang menyamakan Baekhyun-ku dengan KIM TAEHYUNG siswa kelas 1A-2 itu! Berhentilah menyamakan mereka karena MEREKA BERBEDA!"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar dan segera memulai aksinya setelah Chanyeol melemparkan senyum lebarnya pula "Kim Taehyung-ku memiliki mata yang tajam dan cantik!" lantang Hoseok tanpa menghiraukan tarikan protes Taehyung dari balik almameternya.

Chanyeol berdecak kagum kemudian ikut menyambung nyaring-nyaring "Baekhyun-ku memiliki mata bulat yang menggemaskan!" Baekhyun sudah tak bisa apa-apa selain menunduk malu. Satu yang ia tahu adalah –baik Chanyeol ataupun Hoseok sama gilanya.

"Taehyung-ku berpipi kurus!"

"Hyungie! Kau menghinaku?" protes Taehyung berbisik, Hoseok berbalik dan mengusap pucuk kepala Taehyung "Tentu tidak, biarpun pipimu kurus, tapi nyatanya sangat elastis saat kucubit hehe.." jelas Hoseok lalu berbalik saat Chanyeol kembali melantangkan suara

"Baekhyun-ku berpipi tembam! Tubuhnya berisi dan sexy!"

"MWO?!" seisi kantin melongo hebat oleh ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar agak vulgar diucapkan dihadapan umum "Chanyeol! Apa yang kau-.."

"Taehyung-ku juga sexy dengan tubuh rampingnya!" –sahutan Hoseok bahkan sama gilanya.

"Yak! Dasar bocah-bocah nakal! Kalian malah terlihat sedang menjual mereka daripada membandingkan mereka!" sahut seseorang diantara para siswa –Mino, teman sekelas Chanyeol dan Hoseok di 3A-1.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kami minta maaf karena sudah menyaman Baekhyun dengan Taehyung, kami akan mengingatnya dengan baik! Jadi sekarang duduk dan makan saja makan siang kalian!" lantang seorang di tengah pintu utama kantin.

Hwang-saem –guru kesiplinan

Semua kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing, begitu juga Taehyung dan Baekhyun yang langsung menarik kedua namja 'gila' itu untuk kembali duduk.

"Neoreul jinja michseoseo.." bisik Jonghyun tak percaya, Hoseok dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa renyah "Omong-omong Hoseok! Kau.. memangnya kau sudah berpacaran dengan Taehyung?" sambung Chanyeol polos.

"Uhuk!"

"Tae? Neo gwaenchana?" Hoseok langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja tersedak air minumnya sendiri "Ani, maksudku.. kau.. mengatakan jika tubuh Taehyung sexy padahal jangankan bercinta, pacara-.."

PLAK

"-akh! Chagi? Kenapa kau memukul tengkukku?"

Chanyeol mendesis sakit memegang tengkuk malangnya yang di'geplak' Baekhyun sadis "Aishh.. ige sarameun.. Hoseok! Tutup telinga Taehyung!" perintah Baekhyun emosi yang langsung disetujui Hoseok. kedua tangan yang tadi membantu Taehyung yang tersedak beralih tempat menjadi menutup kedua telinga namja Kim itu.

"Park Chanyeol hijassik! Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara hal begitu pada anak dibawah 17 tahun eo?!" sungut Hoseok sembari menendang kaki Chanyeol dari bawah meja "Yak! Yak! Yak! Aku hanya bertanya!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah emosi.

"Setidaknya kendalikan bahasamu! Di sini ada dua anak dibawah umur legal, pabo!" sambung Jonghyun menunjuk wajah Minki dan Taehyung bergantian dengan ujung sedotannya.

Dan begitulah suasana makan siang mereka yang menjadi berantakan akibat Chanyeol yang masih terus bersikeras jika ia tak bersalah karena telah menodai pendengaran anak polos diantara mereka.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Garing ya?

Iya sih mungkin.. karena di chap ini aku cuma mau bikin Hoseok lebih terbuka dan gak kaku sama Taehyung..

Dan oh ya! Mulai sekarang aku pakai bahasa informal aja ya? Karena make bahasa formal dalam dunia komunikasiku agak bikin aku ngerasa jaim sama diri sendiri aja.

 **Violanindya93 : Syukur deh kamu gak ngerasa typo/plak/ hubungan mereka akan segera diresmikan oleh PD-nim, sayang/plak/**

 **Widhy96 : Otak Hoseok mesum yah?/so polos/ aku juga mikir karena Taehyung itu aslinya loveable jadi banyak yang pengen gaet dia.. tapi entar deh aku pikirin lagi.**

 **07 : Dasar si Hoseok itu emang labil/judge cerita sendiri/**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Hoseok tidak nakal, sayang. Hanya mesyum saja/plak/ hahaha..**

 **Pottato : Aku bahkan ga sadar kalo Hoseok kesannya di sini labil lho.. banyak yang bilang gitu. Padahal tujuan awalnya pengen bikin dia tsundere malah hehehe..**

 **Kahoriken : Saia juga masih mikir keras kapan si Hoseok bakal sadar dari koma cintanya *eakk/geplak Hoseok pt.4/**

 **Hobagijung : KAMU KEMANA SAJA NAK! Maksudmu sama 'di naenain Hoseok' apaan cobak? Hahaha.. makanya muncul dari awal nak~ ku kira karena aku ga bikin saquel ff sebelah yang pas kamu sakit, jadinya kamu ilang dan males review.. dan aku pun pasrah.. hhahaha..**

Chap depan aku juga mau ubah cara tulis? Menulis dengan percampuran bahasa membuatku agak merasa alay? Hehehe.. Dan (lagi) adakah yang masih sudi baca ff aku yang ini?


	5. Chapter 5 Regret

"DADDY~!"  
"DADDY PULANG~!"

Dua teriakan beda suara yang sama memekiknya itu langsung menyentuh indera pendengaran saat pandangan hitam yang sedari tadi menutup pandangnya mulai berpudar. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dari arah belakang, disusul dengan suara gaduh derap kaki kecil di atas lantai berkeramik putih itu.

Hoseok berjongkok di tempat kala dilihatnya dua sosok malaikat kecil nan imutnya berlari kencang menghambur dalam peluknya. Ia mengecup pipi gembil kedua bocah imut didekapannya kini "Kami rindu Daddy~" rajuk yang satu dengan surai coklat panjang yang indah, mata imutnya memicing lucu "Daddy juga Seokhyun~ Princess Daddy semakin cantik!"

"Daddy tidak merindukan Taeho?" rajuk yang lain, menunjukkan kerucutan menggemaskan dari belah bibir tipisnya "Daddy juga merindukan jagoan Daddy ini tentunya!" si kecil terkikik saat Hoseok menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka.

Setelah menyerahkan tas kerjanya pada seorang pelayannya, Hoseok berdiri dan menuntun kedua anaknya menuju ruang tengah "Kalian sedang bermain apa?" tegur Hoseok pada keduanya "Kami sedang menggambar!" seru Seokhyun, gadis kecil itu menggoyangkan tangan kiri Hoseok yang ia genggam.

"Daddy! Seokhyun-noona tidak mewarnai Yoonie-halmonie! Padahal aku sudah bilang jika Yoonie-halmonie bukan vampir!" sahut Taeho menunjuk hidung Seokhyun "Yoonie-halmonie?" Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Yoonie-halmonie sangat putih! Bagaimana aku bisa mewarnainya?!" Seokhyun melepaskan genggamannya dari Hoseok dan langsung menatap sengit adiknya.

"Tapi itu tidak adil!" Taeho ternyata sama pula kerasnya "Seokhyun.. Taeho.. berhenti. Daripada kalian memperdebatkan ini, kenapa tidak menggambar yang lain saja?" saran Hoseok mencoba menengahi pertengkaran kedua buah hatinya.

Dua bocah bermarga Jung itu langsung mengangguk pasrah dihadapan ayah mereka "Sekarang pergilah bermain." Hoseok menepuk punggung dan mengecup pucuk kepala kedua bocah kembar itu "Ne~."

Hoseok tersenyum manis melihat Seokhyun dan Taeho yang berlomba lari menuju area bermain mereka yang bersampingan dengan halaman belakang bersama seorang pelayan dirumah itu.

Pria itu menggosok matanya, pandanganya masih mengabur sedari ia mendengar pekikan kedua anaknya. Namun ia tak ingin berpikiran buruk, ia terus menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ia hempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur besarnya.

Dingin.

Itu yang selalu Hoseok rasakan ketika memasuki kamarnya.

Jika ingin menggali sedikit kisah hidupnya. Hoseok adalah seorang duda.

Ya, benar dia.

Istrinya sudah pergi meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui masa lalunya. Kenyataan bahwa kedua anak kembar yang menggemaskan itu bukanlah sepasang balita yang ditinggal mati ibunya, tapi Hoseok lah yang meninggalkan sosok ibu kedua balita itu demi memilih perempuan yang akhirnya meninggalkannya secara tidak manusiawi.

Kenyataan pula saat Hoseok lah yang membuat sosok itu mengandung sementara ia tak meletakkan hatinya pada orang itu. Hoseok pun kepalang tertangkap basah memiliki anak, tapi wanita itu percaya saja saat Hoseok mengklaim dirinya adalah duda yang ditinggal mati istrinya.

Namun tak berselang lama.

Ketika pernikahannya dirayakan dengan hati kecewa kedua orang tuanya hingga hari ulang tahun pertama anak kembarnya, semua itu kacau.

Orang itu datang.

Membawa sebuah kotak besar untuk kedua anak kembarnya dengan pinggang yang dirangkul mesra pria lain.

Hoseok kaget.

Sangat.

Orang itu datang sebagai seorang ibu, dan menjelaskan semuanya pada si Nyonya Jung.

Dia.

 _Mantan_ calon tunangan Hoseok yang ia tinggalkan dengan kejamnya. Kini sudah bersama pria yang dulu selalu ia klaim sebagai musuhnya semasa SMA.

"Kim Taehyung maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

Love U at Our First Meet

JungHona

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

Other cast : U can find it by Urself ^^

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

"WA!"

Sinar matahari menjadi semakin tinggi di langit sana. Remaja itu masih duduk di atas kasurnya setelah menambah jam tidurnya selama 3 jam dengan ilusi otak yang menakutkan.

Hoseok terengah-engah, nafasnya memburu selaju keringatnya yang turun dari pelipisnya. Menatap tak fokus pada kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Perasaan tak nyaman menggerayap di sudut hatinya.

Sesal, bersalah, sakit hati, dilema, semuanya.

Hoseok tak tahu mimpi jenis apa yang ia alami barusan, tapi semua itu terasa bagai nyata. Dan hanya satu buah nama teringat sejak ia membuka matanya dan bangun dari mimpi kurang ajar itu.

Kim Taehyung.

Sekarang apa yang sudah Hoseok lakukan padanya? Semengerikan itu kah jika ia berani mempermainkan bahkan menolak Taehyung?

"Jung Hoseok! Sampai kapan kau ingin terus bergelung di bawah selimutmu huh?!"

Suara ibunya lah yang menjadi penyadarnya saat itu. Terus berjalan dengan kaki bergetar kearah pintu "Aku sudah bangun.." balasnya membuka pintu. Yoongi mengernyit kaget melihat wajah putra tunggalnya yang terlihat pucat dengan keringat didahi "Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?"

Sebagai seorang ibu, seganas apapun, Yoongi tetap mengkhawatirkan anaknya tentu saja "Tidak, eomma tenang saja." jawab Hoseok pelan "Kau yakin?" tanya Yoongi lagi, Hoseok pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban terakhir sebelum Yoongi pergi dan memintanya segera turun untuk sarapan.

Pemuda Jung itu masih bergetar sebenarnya. Bahkan saat pintu kamarnya menutup rapat kakinya langsung jatuh bersimpuh.

Gila, apa ini?

Diliriknya kalung yang diberikan Taehyung bulan lalu. Setitik keringat menggantung di ujung bandulnya yang kecil. Hahh.. Hoseok lemas. Ini pasti efek dari menemani ibunya menonton drama semalaman sambil menunggu ayahnya yang kebetulan kerja lembur.

.

Yoongi berjalan menuju meja makan yang langsung berhadapan dengan halaman belakang, ia melihat Jimin yang masih sibuk memainkan raket Badmintonnya seorang diri dari pagi-pagi sekali.

Namun tiba-tiba Yoongi dikagetkan saat sebuah bola Badminton menghantam pintu kaca pembatas ruang makan dan halaman belakang, dan di sana lah Jimin tersenyum bodoh. Yoongi membuka pintu kaca itu dan duduk di sebuah kursi di pinggir kolam renang "Hoseok sudah bangun?" tanya Jimin berjalan mendekat.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan "Tapi kurasa keadaannya kurang baik." Jimin berhenti meneguk air minumnya saat Yoongi angkat bicara "Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat, aku rasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.." Yoongi memicingkan matanya curiga.

Berlainan dengan Jimin yang malah tersenyum geli "Sayang~ Hoseok kita sudah besar sekarang. Kau tidak tahu saja 2 hari lalu aku memergokinya membuka situs porno."

Yoongi membelalak heboh, sedang Jimin sudah tertawa puas setelah menyebarkan aib putranya sendiri "Kau.. apa?" Jimin sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaan Yoongi tapi malah semakin tertawa lepas.

Kreekk..

Yoongi dan Jimin menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar bunyi gesekan kursi dan lantai dapur yang sama-sama berbahan kayu "Ayo kita sarapan." Yoongi berdiri dari tempatnya, pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sarapan mereka diikuti Jimin yang langsung mengambil tempat di samping putranya.

"Hei nak, apa yang kau tonton semalam?" bisik Jimin jahil "Apa yang kutonton? Aku menemani eomma menonton drama. Abojhi juga melihatnya semalam kan?" jawab Hoseok bingung. Jimin pun tersenyum mengerikan, ia menilik setiap lekuk tubuh putranya yang kian hari makin bertumbuh.

"Wahh.. ck! Putraku memang yang terhebat. Apa kau bisa memiliki tubuh seperti ini karena sering pergi ke.. apa? Club dance-mu itu" Jimin terkikik sendiri sambil memukul-mukul lengan Hoseok yang mulai terbentuk sejak memasuki tahun kedua di Senior High "Apa yang-.. eomma! Apa Abojhi salah makan sesuatu pagi ini?"

Tuk!

Jimin yang geram langsung mengetuk pucuk kepala Hoseok dengan sendok makan "Begitu kah cara bicaramu pada orang tuamu huh?" Yoongi yang datang dengan segenap menu sarapan ditangan hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan dua orang tersayangnya itu.

"Hoseok, hari ini kau ada jadwal?"

Yoongi melirik pada Hoseok yang sudah sibuk menuangkan madu pada panekuk miliknya "Hmm.. mungkin sehabis ini aku akan ke club untuk latihan bersama yang lain untuk acara penggalangan dana besok lusa." jawab Hoseok tanpa menoleh pada Yoongi.

"Besok lusa? Cepat sekali." sahut Jimin yang merasa tertarik. Hoseok berdehem panjang lalu melihat ke Jimin "Rencana ini sudah diadakan dari minggu lalu, tapi koreografinya baru rampung 3 hari yang lalu." ucapnya sambil menggedikkan bahu dan kembali menyantap panekuk-nya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah hapal gerakannya?" sejujurnya Yoongi tidak begitu suka dengan club yang diikuti putra tunggalnya, karena kalau salah sedikit salah satu otot Hoseok bisa saja terpelintir –itu yang Yoongi khawatirkan, karena kejadian itu pernah terjadi pada Jimin saat mereka masih muda dulu. Namun karena bakat Hoseok memang tertular dari ayahnya, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Eomma.. aku yang membuat gerakannya bersama yang lain. Jadi kami hanya perlu melatih anggota-anggota club yang masih junior." Yoongi manggut-manggut saja mendengar jawaban Hoseok, sebelum sebuah ide cemerlang lewat di otak liciknya.

"Yang melatih mereka bukan hanya kau kan?"  
"Iya."  
"Berarti kau tidak harus selalu fokus kan?"  
"I..ya.. kenapa?"

Entah mengapa, tapi perasaan Hoseok berubah tak enak sekarang. Bahkan Jimin yang biasanya selalu bisa menebak jalan pemikiran istrinya itu kini hanya bisa diam penasaran menunggu Yoongi untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bawa Taehyung bersamamu."  
"Iy-.. APA?!"

Hoseok terjengit kaget, Jimin bersorak rusuh, sedangkan Yoongi tersenyum aneh.

Dasar keluarga aneh.

"Eomma, kenapa aku harus membawa Taehyung ke sana?" Hoseok mengernyit heboh melihat Yoongi yang tertawa pelan sambil menguyah panekuk-nya "Nak~ ini hari libur dan.. apa kau tidak ingin membawa Taehyung pergi keluar?"

"Tapi kenapa harus ikut dengan-.."  
"Hoseok bayangkan! Ayahnya bekerja.. ibunya pun sama.. bahkan adiknya meninggalkannya sendiri untuk pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya. Bayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan pemuda manis nan malang di rumah yang membosankan hanya dengan beberapa pelayan hm?"

Hoseok makin jengah dengan pembicaraan ini. ia menoleh pada Jimin yang telah memasang wajah siaga kearah Yoongi "Hoseok, kuperingatkan. Turuti saja eomma-mu, kau tidak akan selamat jika menolak pada saat sikapnya sudah diluar nalar begini." itulah bisik Jimin padanya beberapa saat lalu.

Hanya saja sekarang kendalanya hanya satu.

Mimpi keparat itu.

Mengingat mimpi itu saja sudah membuat Hoseok merinding, apalagi membawa Taehyung seharian dengannya di club dancenya, bisa mati berdiri dia. Sebaiknya jangan jika ia masih ingin bersikap rasional selama melatih juniornya nanti.

"Kau ingin mengajaknya tidak?"

Tapi mungkin mati berdiri karena mengajak Taehyung pergi lebih baik daripada mati karena ditusuk oleh ibunya dengan garpu yang sekarang sedang ia genggam.

"Baik eomma, aku akan mengajak Taehyung pergi" –Hoseok pasrah.

.

Blam!

Hoseok menutup pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya pantulan tubuhnya di kaca panjang tepat di samping pintu. Ahh.. bertemu Taehyung, menatap wajahnya, bagaimana? Setelah bermimpi -si-a-lan itu Hoseok sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hatinya jika melihat wajah Taehyung walaupun nyatanya hal itu hanya terjadi di mimpi.

Tapi heol! Rasa sakit hatinya nyata Bung!

Ia pasrah menekan dial nomor Taehyung di smartphone-nya yang langsung terhubung dan dibalas cepat oleh yang di seberang.

"Oh hai hyungie! Selamat pagi!" ceria seperti biasa, Hoseok tak sadar sudah mengulas senyum mendengar sapaan Taehyung padanya "Pagi juga princess~ apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Uh-oh.. dia sudah mulai menggombali anak perjaka orang pagi-pagi "Hyungie kumohon! Jangan panggil aku begitu! Aku lelaki, ingat? Dan yahh tidurku lumayan bermutu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya, aku juga." cih! Persetan kah kau dengan mimpi buruk yang sempat membuatmu merasa mati kutu bahkan sebelum kau bertemu 'princess'mu itu? Oh Jung Hoseok, kau Rajanya "Ah iya, apa kau ada rencana hari ini?" dan ia mulai pada niatan awalnya.

Yang di seberang terdengar berpikir sambil menggumam panjang "Hari ini rumah jadi membosankan karena hanya ada aku dan pelayan-pelayan itu.." keluh Taehyung kesal, membuat Hoseok terkekeh karenanya "Kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku keluar?" dan ya! Niat tersampaikan.

"Keluar? Kencan kah?!" yang di seberang telepon terdengar girang, membuat Hoseok agak tak enak meluruskan niatnya "Tidak bisa dimaksud kencan juga.. hanya ingin mengajakmu ke tempat latihan club dance-ku saja.." ucapnya tak enak. Dan ya.. helaan kecil Taehyung sekali lagi membuat Hoseok merasa bersalah "Ke club dance-mu?"

Hoseok menjawab 'ya' sambil menggaruk pipi kirinya menggunakan jari telunjuk, masih menunggu jawaban Taehyung "Hmm.. baiklah. Aku juga bosan di rumah." tanpa sadar, Hoseok meninju udara tinggi-tinggi juga menahan teriakannya.

Hei nak, untuk perasaan apa gestur itu?

"Aku akan bersiap sekarang! Sampai jumpa hyungie!"  
"Sam-.."  
tutt.. tutt... tuttt..

Sayangnya sambungan diputuskan sebelah pihak dan Hoseok tidak bisa marah karena itu. Ini sudah kebiasaan Taehyung, mau bagaimana lagi?

Hoseok berjalan menuju lemarinya, kemudian berpikir agak keras tentang gaya busana apa yang akan ia gunakan agar terlihat keren dan juga lebih tampan saat bertemu si sulung Kim itu nanti. Apa ia harus memakai hoodie atau sweater?

Nah, siapa yang tadi berpikir jika ini bukan kencan?

Mari kita tertawakan Hoseok.

.

.

Lain cerita dengan si sulung Kim yang sudah memberantaki kamarnya sedari tadi. Mengorek semua isi lemari baju besarnya tanpa perduli bagaimana sibuknya para pelayan di belakangnya menangkapi baju-bajunya "T-Tuan Muda, kenapa Anda membongkar semua baju Anda?" oh satu pelayan yang jengah mulai bertanya.

"Bibi.. aku sedang mencoba baju yang cocok untukku!" Taehyung terus saja melempar bajunya kesegala arah. Ambil-berkaca-lempar-ambil-berkaca-lempar sudah dikata ini bukan kencan tapi kenapa masih ingin terlihat sempurna? "Semua baju ini bagus untuk Anda Tuan-.."

"Baju apa yang cocok untuk dance? Keren tapi santai" tegurnya, kedua pelayan yang sesama wanita paruh baya itu mengedipkan mata mereka beberapa kali lalu mulai memilih baju yang cocok sesuai pertanyaan Tuan Muda yang cerewet ini "Kami menawarkan kolaborasi baju yang ini Tuan Muda!" seru salah satu pelayannya.

Binar mata Taehyung pun mengembang "Wahh~ pilihan kalian memang bagus!" serunya girang. Lekas-lekas ia berlari ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju, tanpa melihat lagi kedua pelayannya yang tersenyum gemas. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaian itu adalah yang Taehyung lempar paling jauh ke sudur kamar 5 menit lalu.

.

Jadinya begini. Taehyung pun sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Dengan sweater creamy panjang yang dibalut dengan kemeja merah bercorak kotak-kotak, jeans berwarna biru gelap, juga converse merah darah kebanggaannya.

Wuh~ dia sudah terlihat layaknya anak B-Boy –menurutnya.

"Hm.. masih setengah jam lagi sampai Hoseok-hyung datang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Taehyung berdiri dari kasurnya, berjalan keluar menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Mungkin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan atau merecoki pekerjaan para pelayannya bisa membuatnya menghabiskan waktu.

Namun saat selangkah lagi menuju pintu dapur, perhatian Taehyung dialihkan dengan suara kucing di samping rumah. Dengan rasa penasaran, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah pintu luar samping rumah. Dan yang didapatinya kemudian adalah seekor kucing liar bercorak 3 warna sedang merebahkan diri dengan lemah di rerumputan.

Buru-buru Taehyung langsung berlari ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari ikan Tuna kalengan kesukaan Jungkook untuk ia berikan pada kucing liar itu.

Awalnya agak sulit karena kucing itu tak jua kunjung bangun, tapi Taehyung tak kehabisan akal. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan lembaran daging ikan Tuna itu dihadapan hidung si kucing liar sambil berbicara sendiri layaknya seorang ibu yang berusaha membujuk anaknya memakan sayur. Dan tak lama kemudian caranya berhasil. Walaupun masih terlihat lemah, setidaknya kucing itu sudah kuat berdiri dan mengunyah sendiri daging ikan di hadapannya.

Taehyung tersenyum senang, ia elus kepala kucing itu lembut hingga ke ekor, tak perduli jika bulu dari kucing liar itu akan menempel pada tangannya "Makan yang banyak sayang~ jika kurang, aku akan mengambilkannya lagi hihi.." ahh pemandangan ini terlalu manis. Melihat seorang pemuda lugu memberi makan kucing diantara rerumputan lembab yang tak lama barusan disiram air oleh penyemprot taman otomatis.

"Sedang apa kau?"  
"Hyungie?!"

Taehyung langsung terpental ke belakang saat melihat Hoseok yang langsung duduk bersila di sampingnya. Kucing liar tadi pun langsung saja berlari saat Taehyung berteriak kaget "Aih.. jadi lari." Keluhnya menatap kucing liar itu sudah jauh keluar dari pagar rumahnya "Kenapa hyung muncul tiba-tiba?! Kucingnya kan jadi takut!" sentak Taehyung kesal.

Hoseok yang disentak begitu tentu saja heran dan tak terima "Apa-apaan? Aku hanya menegurmu. Lagipula kenapa kau terlihat seperti memperlakukan kucing itu bagai anak-.."

" _Daddy!"_

Ahh.. sialan, mimpi itu kembali merasuki otak Hoseok "Sudahlah, cepat bersihkan tanganmu lalu kita pergi ke club-ku." tegas Hoseok sembari berdiri lalu juga membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri. Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mencuci tangan, kalau-kalau bulu rontok kucing itu menempel pada tangannya.

.

.

Suasana menjadi hening selama perjalanan. Jarak dari rumah Taehyung ke tempat club Hoseok membutuhkan waktu selama kurang lebih 17 menit dengan kecepatan normal. Dan sialnya selama itu tidak ada yang ingin membuat pembicaraan.

Ya tidak apa-apa juga jika tidak ingin bicara, karena bicara saat di atas motor begini hanya akan sia-sia karena suaramu akan kalah dengan deru angin. Tapi jika sedari berangkat sudah saling diam apa masih bisa dikatakan tidak apa-apa?

Vroomm..

Suara mesin motor Hoseok mengendur saat ia sudah mulai memarkirkan motornya di dekat sebuah bangunan tak terpakai di dekat daerah Gangnam. Bangunan tak terpakai ini sebenarnya sudah hendak dirobohkan oleh pihak ketertiban bangunan, tapi mengingat jika tempat ini sudah dibeli oleh beberapa anak berduit dari beberapa daerah besar seperti Seoul, Gangnam, dan Myongdong, maka pihak ketertiban di sana hanya bisa menggedikkan bahu.

Karena toh, Gangnam adalah tempat yang begitu megah dan trendy. Dan anak-anak muda yang menempati bangunan tak terpakai itu untuk kegiatan club mereka juga terbilang kaya dan bergaya.

Di samping itu, Hoseok sudah lebih dulu memasuki clubnya –bersama Taehyung yang tangannya ia genggam di belakang "Wohoo~ J-Hope membawa seseorang~!" Hoseok berdecih sebal pada DJ di atas sana yang sialnya kebetulan melihatnya menggandeng Taehyung memasuki ruangan, itu pula yang membuat orang-orang seisi ruangan menyorakinya.

"J-Hope?" ucap Taehyung bingung. Hoseok menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa panjang tak jauh dari area dance lalu juga ikut duduk di samping Taehyung "Itu nama lainku di sini, sebut saja nama panggungku. Orang-orang diluar sekolah lebih tahu namaku J-Hope dan bukan Jung Hoseok." jelasnya santai.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk polos dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suara musik memang memekik seperti di club yang ia bayangkan, tapi tampilan di sini bukan seperti club. Di pojok kanan sana ada sebuah area yang luas dengan ketiga dindingnya diberi cermin seluas dindingnya, dan ruangan ini juga rapi. Lebih mirip seperti cafe daripada club dance.

"J-HO~PE!"

Semua orang tertawa mendengar seseorang yang memanggil nama lain Hoseok dengan mikrophone –itu Jonghyun tentu saja "Wahh.. dia sudah berani membawa uri Taehyungie ke markas, ternyata." ucap Jonghyun sok kagum "Hei! Turun! Ini area DJ!" sungut DJ di samping Jonghyun "Maaf Bobby-ah.." dan ia pun turun dengan cara meloncat dari area DJ yang nyatanya lebih tinggi satu setengah meter dari lantai.

Pemuda bernama Kim Jonghyun itu berlari dan menghempaskan diri di samping Taehyung tanpa mengindahkan tatapan garang dari Hoseok "Wah.. apa yang membuatmu ikut kemari Tae?" sapa Jonghyung sok ramah pada Taehyung yang merasa agak was-was padanya "Aku diajak Hoseok-hyungie kemari." jawabnya polos.

Hoseok berdecak sinis sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Namun seketika pikirannya kembali pada fokus awal "Jonghyun-ah, apa kita mulai pelatihannya sekarang?" usul Hoseok saat dikiranya semua junior mereka telah lengkap. Jonghyun pun manggut-manggut sambil meneliti sekitar pula "Ya.. kurasa semua hoobae kita sudah lengkap."

Hoseok permisi pada Taehyung untuk pergi, begitu pula Jonghyun. Dan saat sampai di area DJ, Hoseok langsung mengumumkan jika waktu latihan sudah di mulai. Taehyung melihat semua orang di sana berkumpul di ruangan luas yang dikelilingi kaca itu, Hoseok juga di sana pastinya bersama senior yang lain.

Hanya ada Taehyung sekarang yang duduk sendirian melihat Hoseok dari jauh yang sedang melatih junior-juniornya. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi saat Hoseok meliriknya.

Ahh.. betapa manisnya.

"Kau ke thini?"

Tiba-tiba saja aktifitas Taehyung memandangi Hoseok menjadi terganggu. Seseorang datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mengambil minuman kaleng yang sudah ada di meja dan meminumnya.

Oh Sehun

"Sehun-sunbae!" sapa Taehyung girang, Sehun tersenyum lebar mendapat respon menyenangkan dari Taehyung begini "Kau ke thini dengan Hotheok?" dan Taehyung pun mengangguk semangat "Dia sedang melatih yang lain sekarang. Sunbae tidak ikut?" tanya Taehyung heran ketika melihat Sehun sekarang malah santai mengobrol dengannya dan bukannya bergegas menuju area dance "Thudah banyak yang melatih, jadi aku melihat thaja." ucapnya santai sambil menggedikkan bahu.

Sudah berapa menit berlalu dan Hoseok tak kunjung melirik keadaan Taehyung lagi. Ia tengah sibuk benar melatih junior-juniornya bersama yang lain. Terlihat sekali dari kesibukannya yang bolak-balik area DJ dan kembali lagi ke area dance.

Melihat Hoseok yang tak juga kunjung memperhatikan Taehyung, Sehun pun tersenyum licik membenarkan pikirannya. Ia letakkan minuman kaleng itu di meja dan kembali mengawasi Taehyung di sampingnya.

"Kim Taehyung." panggilnya, namun Taehyung tak menoleh apalagi melirik padanya, ia hanya berdehem kecil sambil mengikuti alunan musik hip-hop yang sedari tadi diulang-ulang entah sudah berapa kali. Sehun bangkit berdiri lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

Semua orang langsung terkapar di lantai dance, mungkin karena acaranya besok lusa jadi latihan kali ini menjadi lebih diperketat lagi. Termasuk Hoseok dan kawan-kawan se-seniornya. Mereka memang tak selelah para junior tapi tetap saja membenarkan gerakan bagi mereka yang salah juga memerlukan kesabaran tingkat tinggi.

Jonghyun yang mengambil posisi tiarap mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha mencari keberadaan Taehyung yang tadi duduk di sofa di depan sana. Tapi nihil, ia merasa aneh kemana perginya junior manisnya itu "Apa ini? Kemana uri Taetae?" tuturnya sambil masih mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah.

"Jangan sembarangan mengklaim di milikmu.." sahut Hoseok memperingatkan. Matanya masih terpejam karena lelah "Serius Hoseok. Dimana Taehyung?" namun saat mendengar kalimat Jonghyun yang seakan terdengar serius, Hoseok pun bangkit untuk duduk dan menoleh ke belakang guna melihat kearah sofa yang seharusnya tempat Taehyung berada.

Dan benar tidak ada.

"Astaga.. kemana anak itu?" geramnya kesal, ia pun langsung bangkit berdiri "Mau kemana kau?" seru Jonghyun, tapi Hoseok yang keburu pergi sudah tentu tak akan mendengarnya "Eishh.. anak itu pasti akan mencari Taehyung. Ah! Biarkan saja." putusnya dan kembali tidur dalam posisi tiarap.

Tapi sedetik kemudian ia jadi frustasi sendiri "Eishh! Kenapa aku dilahirkan menjadi orang baik? Jung Hoseok, jika aku bertemu dengan Taehyung.. kau berhutang mengisi bahan bakar motorku selama sebulan!" putusnya sendiri pada taruhan konyol yang ia ciptakan sendiri pula.

.

.

Brak!

Bunyi benturan antara tubuh dengan dinding beton itu begitu terdengar di dalam toilet ini. Taehyung meringis merasakan sakit pada bagian punggungnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Tiba-tiba Sehun menariknya ke toilet lalu menciumnya secara paksa.

Brak!

Sehun menampar dinding tepat di samping telinga Taehyung "Apa yang kau suka dari si brengsek Hoseok itu sebenarnya?" ujarnya dengan nada geram. Taehyung menatapnya takut-takut, tangannya bahkan sudah bergetar sejak tadi, nafasnya pun memburu tak beraturan. Yang ia teriakkan dalam hati sekarang hanyalah nama Hoseok-nya. Suaranya tak bisa keluar sama sekali saking takutnya ia.

"Bagaimana kau bisa.. mencintai orang yang bahkan TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!" Sehun tepat berteriak di wajah basah Taehyung karena air mata, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sehun bisa sekejam ini "Kenapa kau yakin dia akan menerimamu? Kenapa kau yakin dia akan mencintaimu? Tidakkah kau merasa dirimu dipermainkan? Kenapa harus Hoseok itu yang memilikimu? KENAPA?!"

Isakan Taehyung semakin menjadi tanpa suara. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, semoga saja Sehun tak melakukan hal lebih jauh padanya, tak dipukul pun Taehyung sudah bersyukur. Tapi mengingat ciuman kasar tadi, Taehyung rasa kejadiannya tidak akan semudah itu. Paling tidak ia akan keluar dengan kondisi yang buruk.

Entah fisik atau mentalnya.

"Hoseok sungguh tidak pantas memilikimu.."

Sehun beranjak membuka sweater yang dikenakan Taehyung, membukanya dari bawah. Taehyung tentu tak bisa menerima ini, ia terus melawan, berusaha menghentikan Sehun yang kini sudah mengerayapi lehernya. Tangisnya pecah, namun suaranya tak keluar. Ia menutup mulut rapat-rapat agar setitik suara desahan laknat pun tak keluar dari belah bibirnya.

Sehun terus berusaha untuk mendominasi Taehyung walaupun penolakan Taehyung cukup membuatnya jengah. Bahkan kini sweater creamy yang Taehyung kenakan sudah robek sana-sini. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan bernasib sama dengan kemeja merah kotak-kotaknya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan keadaan terbelah dua.

Apakah Taehyung sudah bisa hilang harapan sekarang? Do'a nya untuk Tuhan agar mendatangkan Hoseok untuk menyelamatkannya bagai tak dikabulkan. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap penuh luka pada pintu toilet berwarna biru tua itu.

.

Hoseok terus saja berkeliling bangunan untuk mencari Taehyung. siapa tahu anak itu pergi jalan-jalan ke sekitar pikirnya.

Namun kiranya sudah 2 kali ia memutari bangunan ini tapi tak kunjung jua ia temukan anak itu "Eishh.. kemana anak itu pergi? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu padaku?" gumamnya frustasi. Ia terus mengacak surainya kesal atau mengusak wajahnya kasar karena tak kunjung jua bisa menemukan si sulung Kim dimana pun.

"HOSEOK..!"

Ia terjengit ke belakang saat suara Jonghyun tiba-tiba menggema ke seluruh penjuru halaman samping bangunan club mereka. Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat wajah Jonghyun yang berkeringat dingin dan terlihat begitu tegang "Kim.. K-Kim T-T-Taehyung.. d-d-d-di toi..let.." Hoseok semakin bingung dengannya, kalau hanya Kim Taehyung di toilet kenapa anak ini pucat sekali.

Ah!

' _Jangan-jangan anak ini melihat Taehyung sedang buang air!'_ batin Hoseok curiga. Ia hanya berjalan santai melewati Jonghyun menuju toilet pria. Sedangkan sohibnya itu langsung berlari menuju ruang kumpul.

Hoseok masih sempat bersiul menuju toilet, dan sesampainya di sana bahkan ia masih berpikir di depan pintu masuk –apa Taehyung sudah selesai atau belum. Tapi apa pedulinya jika Taehyung belum selesai? Pikirannya tidak jorok seperti Jonghyun, jadi jika ada kemungkinan nanti ia melihat 'adik' Taehyung mungkin ia tak akan terbawa nafsu berlebih.

Hush! Kemana pikiranmu pergi?

Sudah, buka saja dan lihat keadaan sebenarnya.

"Kim Taehyung~ apa kau di da-.."  
"H-Hoss.. Hoseokhh.. hy-hyungie.. hikss.."  
"Maaf Hoseok, aku duluan hehe.."

.

.

.

TBC

U~lala~ saia kembali dengan chapter 5~ *tebar semvak namjun*

Ahh.. maafin aku yang macet buat ff nya ya? Asli aku sibuk banget minggu kemaren. Udah les seminggu 5 kali dan sisanya bikin tugas.. hfff.. capek! Juga temanku yang minta komik kerja sama kita berdua dicepetin prosesnya.

Dan hngg.. untuk pembuka chap yang di atas sana.. itu ASLI di luar skenario. Skenario aslinya di chap ini HopeV bakal ng'date.

Aku cuma terlalu exited dengan Hoseok as Daddy belakangan ini, sampai aku kepikiran untuk membuat ff baru tentang Hoseok as Daddy tapi dia juga tokoh utama yang mempermainkan ketiga ukenya *lirik Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Jungkook*

Aku maruk ya? Iya.. aku nyadar kok .-.

 **Violanindya93 : Maafkan aku kawan~ hiks.. aku juga pengen bikin chap ini mereka itu ng'date tapi jariku malah kegelincir nulis ginian.. jadinya aku harus muter ulang skenario deh buat chap depan. Mau dihapus juga sayang udah segitu banyak, berasa bego saia nantinya kalo udah segitu banyak malah di apus/biarpun cuma 3.500+ word/**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Hoseok dikerjain kacang buncis, mungkin itu kacang udah ketawa nista liat muka paniknya. Dan aku emang ada niatan nistain Chanyeol jadi mesyum disini biar seimbang ama Hoseok. Karena menurutku Hoseok itu mukanya mesyum-mesyum menggoda/eh?/**

 **Hobagijung : Dan reviemu lah yang terpanjang/prok! Prok!/ Request mu ini nak.. udah ada percakapan Minyoon x Hoseok biarpun cuma sebentar yah.. tapi aku udah berusaha biar keadaan mereka gak garing. dan mungkin kamu bakal senyum-senyum sendiri soalnya dengan updatenya chap 5 ini, maka aku bakal..**

 **Kahoriken : Do'a in aja dia cepet sadar dari koma cintanya/eaaks/ Tentang Minki.. dia itu cowo ya. Kalo mau tau dia itu Choi Minki a.k.a Ren, membernya Nu'est. Cari aja, ntar kalo liat cowok yang perawakannya yang paling cantik dari yang lain.. itu dia.**

 **hopiwife : Salam kenal juga buat yang baru baca** **Iya.. aku sengaja masukin cast EXO juga karena emang dasar merekanya akur kan? Cuma si Hoseok ama Sehun aja yang kubikin kek kucing jantan masa kawin yang rebutin betina hahaha** **/dicakar Hoseok & Sehun/**

 **hossiki : Hello juga dan no problem. Syukurlah kamu cuma nyium bau-bau perjodohan, takutnya malah kamu ntar nyium-nyium bau kenistaan/karena saia sudah menistakan cast disini/**

Kalo kalian ngerasa di chap ini terlalu datar, maafin aku/lagi../ as I said chap ini benar-benar melengceng dari skenario hiks..


	6. Chapter 6 The Grateful Bastard

.

.

.

Love U at Our First Meet

JungHona

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

Other cast : U can find it by Urself ^^

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

"BANGSAT!"

BUGH! BRAKK!

Suara dentuman yang terdengar menegangkan usai dilontarkannya kata kasar itu menjadi hal yang sedang terjadi di sini. Si remaja Jung Hoseok itu terus memukuli lawannya –Oh Sehun. Gawatnya, si Sehun ini malah membalas balik tanpa sadar jika semua yang terjadi adalah salahnya.

Lain lagi di sisi lain di mana Taehyung sudah merosot lemah memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar, matanya hanya bisa menatap tak fokus dengan bibir yang bergetar kosong ingin bicara. Tangannya ingin mencoba meraih Hoseok yang masih setia bergulat tinju dengan Sehun, namun tidak bisa. Jika ia lepaskan pagutannya sendiri, ia takut bayangan beberapa detik lalu kembali berputar.

"H-hoshh.. H-ho-ho.. hhh.."

Percuma.

Suaranya pun sama sekali belum bisa keluar. Ia merekatkan diri memeluk tubuhnya di balik sweaternya yang kini sudah tak layak untuk digunakan lagi. Berharap semua ini mimpi, dan ia dapat bangun secepat mungkin. Ia tidak perduli jika ini mimpi di tengah jam pelajaran dan akan dihukum berat gurunya, asalkan kejadian ini tidak-..

"JUNG HOSEOK BERHENTI!"

Itu suara Jonghyun dan teman lainnya. Jonghyun dan Aron langsung berlari ingin menahan pergerakan Hoseok dan membawanya menjauh dari Sehun yang wajahnya sudah tak dapat dikatakan mulus lagi itu, sementara beberapa anggota wanita yang lain langsung menenangkan Taehyung dan berusaha membawanya keluar.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH MANUSIA SIALAN INI!" Hoseok terus berontak dalam kuncian kawan-kawannya "Jung Hoseok! Sudahlah! Dia sudah tidak bisa melawanmu lagi!" hentak Aron kepayahan "PERSETAN! AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA! BANGSAT!"

BUGH!

"Akh.. uhuk!" Sehun memekik sakit saat kakinya ditendang kuat oleh Hoseok. Remaja Jung itu masih doyan menyumpahinya hingga meludah pun ia lakukan. Taehyung yang berada dalam lindungan anggota club yang lain terus saja bersikeras memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk meraih Hoseok dan membawanya pergi. Tapi karena suara Taehyung dengan sialannya masih enggan untuk keluar, maka bibirnya hanya dapat bergerak kosong sambil terus menangis dalam diam.

"PERGILAH KAU KE NERAKA OH SE-.."

BUGH!

Bunyi pekikan kembali terdengar saat mereka baru saja melihat Jonghyun yang meninju rahang kiri Hoseok. Tubuh pemuda itu yang sedari berontak tak karuan tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang menatap kesal balik ke arahnya "Kim Jonghyun.. APA YANG KAU-.."

"LIHATLAH TAEHYUNG, BODOH!" bentak Jonghyun geram, ia sedari tadi sudah menilik keadaan adik kelasnya yang terihat bergitu hancur saat ini, namun Hoseok bukannya menyelamatkan dia pertama kali malah fokus menghajar si biang keladi.

Hoseok diam sejenak, Jonghyun menghembuskan nafas panjang kuat-kuat. Ditunjuknya Taehyung di lain arahnya. Hoseok mengikuti instruksi Jonghyun dan mendapati sosok remaja yang baru tadi pagi membuatnya gemas karena memberi makan kucing kini sudah hancur sehancur-hancurnya akibat perbuatan keparat lelaki seumurannya ini yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri di laintai.

Perlahan kawan-kawan Hoseok yang tadi memegangi tubuh Hoseok pun mulai mengendur dan melepaskan Hoseok sepenuhnya –membiarkannya menggapai Taehyung "Taehyung-ah.." sebelah tangan Hoseok yang berdarah meraih pipi dingin Taehyung yang basah dengan air mata.

Ia merasakan getaran hebat hanya dengan menyentuh pipinya saja. Rasa amarahnya untuk Sehun berubah mencaci dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ia tak membawa Taehyung kemari, Jika ia lebih memperhatikan Taehyung saat itu, Jika saja ia datang sebelum semuanya terjadi, jika saja..

Terlalu banyak 'Jika'.

Ia tarik Taehyung untuk lebih mendekat dan memeluknya erat-erat. Semakin ia mengeratkan peluknya, semakin rasa getaran hebat dari tubuh Taehyung pun makin membesar. Ia tahu, Taehyung takut, sangat malah. Dan ia menumpahkan semua ini pada salahnya. Menghakimi diri sendiri sebagai orang yang tak berguna dan sebagainya "T-Tae.. maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"H-Hoshh.. hhh.. Ho-Hosseokkhh.. hy-yung.."

"Benar Tae.. ini aku. A-aku di sini, jangan takut lagi hm?" Hoseok mengelus rambut berantakan Taehyung, ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan saat air matanya jatuh sendirinya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menangis setelah 6 tahun.

Namun saat dirasanya tak lagi ada rasa bergetar dari tubuh rapuh itu, seketika air matanya pun ikut berhenti jatuh. Ia mengangkat tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Taehyung pingsan –iya. Kebiasaan wanita yang langsung menjerit jika melihat kejadian macam itu, sementara Hoseok sudah panik tak karuan.

"Hoseok! Bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit! Pakai mobilku!" seru lelaki yang biasa dipanggil Zelo itu. Hoseok langsung menyabet kunci mobil Zelo dan melepaskan kemejanya untuk dikenakan pada tubuh pingsan Taehyung.

Yang lain membantu Hoseok dan memberi jalan untuk pemuda itu lekas menuju parkiran dan pergi "Kau akan baik-baik saja Kim Taehyung.." ucap Hoseok dengan suara bergetar hebat dan berlalu begitu saja.

Sepeninggal Hoseok, suasana menjadi hening. Beberapa dari mereka masih ada yang tak percaya dengan yang mereka baru saja lihat sendiri. Sedangkan yang lain memandang tubuh lemas Sehun yang tergeletak di lantai "Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tegur salah satu dari mereka "Setidaknya bawa dulu ia ke Rumah Sakit. Setelah ia sadar mungkin kita akan menyerahkannya pada polisi untuk tuduhan pelecehan seksual." jawab Jonghyun dingin.

Lelaki yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan Taehyung itu langsung berlalu pergi. Setidaknya sudah untung ia tidak melanjutkan perlakuan Hoseok pada remaja itu. Siapa juga yang bisa terima kawannya disakiti seperti itu. Jonghyun juga emosi Bung!

"Baiklah! Latihan hari ini cukup! Satu lagi, jangan ada yang menyebarkan kejadian ini pada orang luar. Cukup kalian yang sekarang ada di sini saja. Paham?!" bentak Zelo pada semuanya setelah kepergian Jonghyun. Setelah semua dirasa sudah sepi, Zelo berserta Aron dan yang lainnya segera membopong tubuh lemah Sehun untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

Hoseok meletakkan tubuh Taehyung di kursi samping kemudi, sedikit lebih pelan. Hoseok memandangi wajah kacau itu sejenak. Sekelabat kejadian memuakkan beberapa saat lalu kembali berputar jelas di memorinya. Ahh.. jika ia tidak mengingat jika mobil ini bukan miliknya, mungkin ia sudah meluncurkan tinjunya pada body mobil berwarna hitam metalic itu "Bagaimana aku bisa tidak berguna seperti ini?" ucapnya geram, penuh amarah jelas sekali dari setiap suku katanya.

Ia segera menutup pintu mobil lalu menuju kursi kemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju keluar dari area parkiran.

.

.

"Eishh.."

Jonghyun mendecih sebal saat dirasanya tetesan air hujan mulai turun sedikit-demi sedikit. Jarak menuju rumahnya masih agak jauh tapi hujan ini sudah semakin deras saja. Ia pun terpaksa menepi di sebuah kedai sederhana di ujung area Gangnam. Sialnya lagi ia tak membawa mantel hujan sama-sekali, eishh.

Harinya benar-benar buruk sedari siang, tentang Hoseok dan Sehun juga sekarang yang malah dilempari air deras dari langit. Tapi syukurnya, yang ia baru sadar adalah sekarang ia berhenti di kedai coffee. Tidak bisa disebut kedai juga, karena interiornya hampir mirip seperti cafe coffee namun juga tidak terlalu mencolok layaknya cafe pada umumnya.

Jonghyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Mungkin membeli satu cup coffee tidak buruk juga. Ia pun langsung menuju meja counter untuk memesan satu cup Coffee Latte hangat. Sambil menunggu pesanannya di buat, ia merogoh saku jaketnya –berniat menanyai Hoseok tentang kondisi Taehyung.

"Halo? Hoseok-ah.."  
" _Hm? Ada apa Hyun?_ "  
"Tidak.. aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua. Di mana kalian sekarang?"

Jonghyun jelas mendengar jika ada suara helaan berat dari Hoseok lewat teleponnya " _Kami sudah di Rumah Sakit dan.._ " Hoseok sedikit menjeda kalimatnya, dan itu bertepatan dengan sampainya pesanan Jonghyun " _Dia sedang diperiksa oleh dokter sekarang._ " lanjut Hoseok dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Jonghyun paham dan juga iba akan sahabatnya. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia melihat Hoseok sehancur ini "Tenangkan dirimu Hoseok-ah, aku tahu kau sedang terpuruk sekarang. Tapi jika kau juga sedih maka Taehyung akan semakin sedih lagi." saran Jonghyun, ia menyesap Coffee-nya pelan-pelan sambil menuju sebuah kursi tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

" _Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus membawanya pulang atau tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa mengangkat wajahku saat orang tuanya bertanya apa yang akan terjadi?_ " Jonghyun menghela nafas dalam, mencoba berpikir untuk sedikit membantu sohibnnya ini "Tapi jika kau menahannya di Rumah Sakit, itu bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan." ucapnya.

Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu kesan Rumah Sakit bagi banyak orang awam? Terlebih untuk orang tua yang mendengar anaknya berada di rumah sakit dalam kondisi apapun.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa saja dia pulang jika diperbolehkan."  
" _Kau tidak tahu bagaimana malunya aku Hyun.._ "  
"Setidaknya kau masih bertanggungjawab membawanya pulang Hoseok."

Tak ada balasan dari sambungan telepon, Jonghyun mengerti mungkin Hoseok butuh waktu untuk berpikir lebih jernih lagi sendiri "Baiklah, itu terserahmu. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapan saja sobat."

" _Ya, terima kasih._ "

Tut!

Jonghyun menutup sambungan panggilannya lalu menyimpan kembali smartphonenya di dalam saku jaket. "Hahh.." ia serba salah, Hoseok sudah tentu berada di posisi yang kacau sekarang, ia ingin membantu tapi sepertinya lelaki itu memang terlahir sulit dibantu, jadi biarkan saja sampai Hoseok meminta sendiri bantuan padanya. Toh, Hoseok memang tipikal yang mandiri.

"Sunbae?"

Ia tersadar dari lamunnya, berkedip sebentar lalu mendongak ke atas. Ia mendapati sosok si adik kelas berambut pink itu sedang mengenakan kemeja hitam dan topi abu-abu yang menutupi rambut pink manisnya "Oh! Minki-ya!" orang yang dipanggil Minki itu tersenyum lebar dan mengambil duduk di hadapan Jonghyun "Ahh.. sepertinya sunbae juga terjebak hujan?" tebak Minki sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki Kim itu mendecih sebal "Yahh.. buruk sekali. Kau juga terjebak hujan?" sahut Jonghyun, Minki menggeleng sekali "Tidak, aku memang ingin ke sini. Aku bosan di apartemen sendirian." balasnya cemberut, menghasilkan kerucutan imut dari bibirnya "Sendiri? Maaf ya, memangnya kemana orang tuamu?" Jonghyun kembali menyesap Coffenya yang sudah menjadi agak hangat.

"Orang tuaku bekerja di Jepang. Jadi aku tinggal sendiri di sini." Jawab Minki seadanya, tidak ada rasa kesal atau kecewa. Rasanya memang seperti Minki sudah biasa.

Tapi Ya Tuhan, anak ini bahkan masih 16 tahun seperti Taehyung tapi bagaimana ia bisa hidup sendiri di Korea?. Jujur saja, jika Jonghyun tidak mengingat amanat orang tuanya tentang jangan-suka-menggali-jati-diri-orang-yang-tak-kau-kenal-baik, maka sekarang pasti jonghyun sudah ahli dalam segala seluk beluk pria manis di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tidak ingin memesan?"  
"Oh? Benar! Baiklah, aku memesan dulu."  
"Katakan aku yang membayar pesananmu"  
"Hah?"

.

.

Selain itu di sebuah area yang juga terkena guyuran hujan di sore hari Seoul, Hoseok duduk dengan tegang di samping ranjang pasien di bangsal umum. Ia menatap penasaran pada dokter tua yang sedang memeriksa kondisi Taehyung saat ini "Dia sama sekali tak memiliki luka luar apapun selain.. kissmark ini." si dokter masih saja kepayahan saat mengatakan kenyataan.

"Karena kau mengatakan jika dia korban pelecehan dan karena tidak ada luka serius di tubuhnya kurasa.. sebaiknya ia dibawa ke psikiater untuk memastikan apa ia memiliki trauma apa tidak." ucap dokter berbadan gemuk itu. Hoseok mengangguk lemah dan menarik tangannya setelah tulang punggung tangannya yang berdarah itu telah diperban dengan apik oleh seorang perawat.

"Dokter, saya sungguh berterima kasih." hormat Hoseok. Dokter itu tersenyum lalu menepuk punggung Hoseok 3 kali "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa membawanya pulang jika mau." lalu tertawa, Hoseok yang mendengarnya langsung menarik kepala ke atas "Asal pastikan kau juga memeriksa kondisi mentalnya. Biasanya korban pelecehan sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan, tapi jika orang-orang terdekatnya terus bersamanya bahkan mungkin pemulihan mental itu hanya akan berlangsung seminggu."

Rasanya seperti menemukan setitik air di padang gurun.

Itu juga harapan Hoseok, walaupun masalah lainnya nanti adalah saat ia akan menjelaskan kejadian siang tadi pada kedua orang tua Taehyung. jika diperhitungkan mungkin Hoseok akan pulang dengan tambahan-tambahan luka lebam hasil bogeman Namjoon.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Kim sendiri, entah hal ucu apa yang sudah membuat mereka tertawa bahagia di halaman belakang saat hujan begini. 2 pasang orang tua itu mungkin sedang bernostalgia "Aku sungguh kagum dengan rencanamu Seokjin-hyung, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir untuk menipu anak-anak kita?" puji Jimin pada pria 40'an yang sedang menyesap teh hangatnya itu.

"Ayolah.. aku gemas dengan mereka, bukannya memaksa. Hanya, jika mereka dibiarkan saja seperti biasa lalu bagaimana mereka bersatu?" balas Seokjin tertawa "Tapi aku sempat percaya saat kau bilang jika kalian berdua benar-benar akan meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri karena pekerjaan." sambung Jimin.

"Gila apa? Aku bahkan berhenti menjadi model. Seharusnya dari dulu aku menjadi koki saja untuk acara variety ketimbang mematung di depan kamera." Seokjin mendengus sambil meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya di atas meja, Namjoon yang berada di samping Jimin pun tersenyum jahil "Jika kau jadi koki bagaimana kita bisa bertemu? Kau tahu sendiri pertama aku melihat postermu di majalah apa."

Seokjin berubah gelagapan, sedangkan Jimin sudah berteriak jika ia mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Namjoon sambil tertawa-tawa lepas "Ohh~ aku ingat! Aku ingat! Saat itu poster Seokjin-hyung ada di majalah dewasa. Kita melihatnya saat aku mengantar Yoongi ke studio kalian." Jimin berseru heboh.

BUK!

Satu pukulan tepat mengenai dahi Jimin. Seokjin menghempaskan gulungan majalah tebal itu dari tangannya ke atas meja "Dasar! Berapa umurmu sampai kau masih mengingat itu bocah?" sungut Seokjin geram, Jimin yang mengaduh sakit di dahinya itu menoleh "Umurku masih 38 tahun hyung! Kau lupa aku dan Yoongi nikah muda? Bahkan Hoseok lahir saat umurku masih 20 tahun."

"Ya, jika berdasarkan umur mungkin aku dan Seokjin yang akan menikah lebih dulu dari kalian. Dan mungkin Hoseok bisa seumuran Jungkook sekarang. Sayangnya hormone naifmu saat itu yang membuatmu ingin lekas menikahi Yoongi setelah lulus SMA." Namjoon mendecih dan meminum tehnya pelan-pelan.

"Nyatanya kami masih bahagia hingga sekarang. Jadi aku tidak labil saat itu."  
"Katakan apapun yang kau mau Jim.."  
"Lagipula ini bukan karena faktor hormone atau apapun."

Namjoon dan Seokjin menatap penuh tanya pada Jimin yang kini tersenyum manis maka memperlihatnya mata bulan sabitnya "Ini masalah jodoh, hyung.. aku bertemu Yoongi memang sejak lama dan kalian baru bertemu setalah beberapa bulan kami menikah. Ini hanya masalah kalian yang ter-lam-bat bertemu hehehe.." dasar, wajahnya sungguh manis tapi kalimatnya pahit.

"Eishh!" Namjoon mendesis kesal sedangkan Seokjin sudah berancang ingin memukulnya dengan gulungan majalah. Tapi tidakkah kita melupakan sosok lelaki berkulit putih itu yang asyik sendiri menyesap teh Krisannya dengan tenang –Yoongi.

"Tuan!."

Ke-empat pria yang hampir berusia setengah abad itu langsung dikejutkan oleh seruan seseorang dari belakang mereka. Ketiganya menatap pada seorang pria paruh baya datang dengan tergesa, terkecuali Yoongi yang masih santai menyesap setiap inci hangat teh Krisannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa datang tergesa begini?" heran Namjoon pada salah satu pelayannya. Pelayan itu menunduk hormat "Maafkan saya sudah mengganggu waktu Tuan sekalian. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan jika Tuan Muda Taehyung dan Tuan Muda Hoseok sudah pulang." ucap pelayan itu takut-takut.

Namjoon menangkap keanehan dari pelayannya satu ini, mencoba menggali kembali informasi ia pun berdiri dan hendak bertanya sebelum ia dan yang lain melihat 2 orang paruh baya pelayan Taehyung tiba-tiba berlari menuju kamar anak sulungnya itu.

Belum sempat Namjoon memanggil kedua wanita tua itu, Yoongi dan Seokjin sudah lebih dulu menyusul mereka dengan jalan tergesa. Jimin pun langsung berdiri dan menepuk punggung Namjoon untuk ikut menyusul kedua istri mereka "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." ucapnya pada pelayan tua itu sebelum berlalu pergi menuju kamar putra sulungnya.

Kau salah, Namjoon.

Yang berhutang padamu bukan pria tua hampir pensiun itu. Tapi lelaki yang baru saja mengantar anakmu pulang.

.

"Taehyung-ah!"

Seokjin sontak langsung berlari masuk, membenturkan lututnya kala ia sampai di pinggiran ranjang putranya "Tae? Apa yang terjadi padamu nak? Ada apa denganmu? Hoseok! Apa yang terjadi?!" lelaki muda yang barusan di bentak Seokjin itu langsung terdiam kaku, dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat jika di ambang pintu sana ada kedua orang tuanya dan Namjoon.

Seokjin masih terus mengusap-usap pipi Taehyung yang masih pingsan sedari siang. Kini sudah menjelang sore dan anak itu belum bangun juga. "Jung Hoseok." semua orang seketika langsung memandang pada Namjoon yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu. Hoseok memandangnya takut-takut, dan benar saja perasaannya jika Namjoon pasti akan mengadilinya sehabis ini.

Hey! Hoseok masih separuh siap.

Tapi tepukan dari sang ayah di kedua pundaknya sedikit memberi semangat pada Hoseok. entah kapan Jimin sudah berada di belakang putranya, yang jelas Hoseok sangat berterima kasih.

Ia ikuti langkah lebar Namjoon masuk menuju ruang kerja pria itu. Jimin mengikutinya dari belakang, sedangkan Yoongi memilih tinggal untuk menenangkan Seokjin. Pintu ditutup rapat dan Namjoon mempersilahkan Jimin dan Hoseok untuk duduk di sofa dalam ruang kerjanya itu.

Selama beberapa saat semua terasa tegang dan sunyi. Namjoon sengaja membiarkan keheningan terjadi untuk menyiapkan Hoseok lebih lagi, walaupun ia sendiri sudah kepalang penasaran dengan apa yang membuat putra sulungnya bisa menjadi seperti itu "Abojhi-nim.. aku sungguh minta maaf.."

Hoseok menunduk semakin dalam saat mengatakan itu, tangannya yang saling bertaut itu terlihat jelas bergetar entah karena takut atau emosi "Aku.. ah.. apa yang terjadi padanya hingga keadaannya seperti itu Hoseok-ah? Taehyung tidak pernah pingsan sebelumnya bahkan saat ia demam tinggi sekalipun."

Jimin memijit pelipisnya pelan, ia ingin menenangkan Namjoon untuk menghindari kemungkinan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu akan memukuli anaknya nanti. Tapi selama Hoseok belum menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya maka ia tidak bisa juga membela anaknya.

Duk!

Tiba-tiba Hoseok berlutut di lantai menghadap pada Namjoon. Kedua pria itu tersentak melihat perbuatan remaja 18 tahun itu "Aku memang tidak berguna. Seharusnya aku menjaga dan terus bersama Taehyung daripada melatih juniorku disaat semua ada di sana. Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal dan membunuh si brengsek sialan itu. Aku tahu mungkin abojhi-nim tidak akan memaafkanku, kau boleh memukuliku semaumu mulai sekarang. Atau mungkin setelah ini kalian tidak akan membiarkan aku dan Taehyung bertemu. Aku memang tidak pantas untuknya.. a-ku.. tidak berguna s-sa-sama sekali.."

Namjoon meremas ujung sofa yang terbuat dari kulit itu, ia menatap penuh pada Hoseok sembari menahan amarahnya, sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa membelalakkan mata mendengar penjelasan putranya. Jelas sekali jika terjadi sesuatu yang gawat di sana.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi.." pinta Namjoon dengan emosi terpendamnya "Hyung.. kumohon tenangkan dulu dirimu, kumohon.." sedangkan Jimin pun berusaha menenangkan pria itu. Hoseok masih diam di tempat. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan nafanya terdengar semar sedang memburu.

"Hoseok.."  
"Taehyung dilecehkan-.."  
"APA?!"  
"Hyung!"

Terlambat, Namjoon sudah terlanjur mencengkram kerah kaus yang dikenakan Hoseok. Hoseok yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa pasrah, mungkin benar lebamnya akan tambah banyak dengan pukulan Namjoon. Jimin yang berdiri di belakang langsung memegang tangan Namjoon dan mencoba menarik Hoseok ke belakang.

"Hyung! Tenangkan dirimu.." bisik Jimin pelan, namun Namjoon sama sekali tak mendengarkan. Oh benar saja, coba saja Jimin bayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Namjoon saat anaknya dilecehkan orang.

Oh? Tidak mungkin ya? Benar juga, karena Hoseok tidak akan bisa dilecehkan. Malah ia yang berpotensi besar untuk melecehkan. Aku benar?

Namjoon akhirnya luluh juga dan melepaskan Hoseok dengan sentakan. Tubuh payah Hoseok langsung terdorong ke belakang dan ditangkap oleh Jimin "Bagaimana bisa.. siapa.. siapa yang melecehkannya? Katakan padaku siapa?!" bentaknya lagi. Jimin ingin mendudukkan Hoseok pada sofa, tapi anak itu menolak dan kembali berlutut di lantai "Maafkan aku.. sung-sungguh maafkan aku.. seharusnya.. hiks, seharusnya aku bersamanya. Oh Sehun keparat itu sudah berani menyentuh Taehyung tanpa pengawasanku."

Bruk!

Namjoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Lemas, emosi, dan sebagainya bercampur jadi satu. Lututnya terasa lumpuh dan mati rasa. Nafas berat keluar dari celah bibirnya. Sementara Jimin memeluk putranya yang sudah terlanjur menangis dalam diam.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu kayu yng diketuk itu menyadarkan Namjoon, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Nampak seorang pelayan Taehyung menunduk hormat kala melihat Namjoon yang muncul di balik pintu "Maaf Tuan. Tuan Muda Taehyung sudah sadar dan.. ia meminta untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Hoseok."

Hoseok langsung berdiri saat mendengar namanya disebut, begitu pun Jimin. Namjoon mempersilahkan pelayan tua itu pergi lalu menutup pintu itu kembali. Ia berjalan pelan menuju Hoseok yang menatapnya takut-takut.

Namjoon memijat pelipisnya sebelum kembali menatap Hoseok "Temuilah Taehyung sebentar. Hibur ia jika bisa. Kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Buat ia melepaskan semuanya, baru setelah itu katakan semuanya pada kami." jelasnya tanpa nada bicara sedikit pun.

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memberi Hoseok sedikit jalan keluar. Dan saat remaja itu sudah hilang pandang dari pintu, Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kembali "Hyung.. aku tahu kau mungkin.. membenci putraku.. bahkan aku dan Yoongi tapi.. kumohon maafkan kami." Jimin mengusak wajahnya kasar, ia benar-benar kaget dengan kejadian hari ini walaupun tidak sekaget Namjoon.

"Tidak.." kata itu meluncur tiba-tiba dari Namjoon. Ia meminta Jimin untuk duduk dan merenggangkan sedikit otot-otot yang tegang "Jika kita tidak meminta mereka untuk keluar bersama, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.." lirih Namjoon, ia bangkit dan mengusak wajahnya "Ini salah kita semua.."

.

.

Kreekk..

Deritan kecil pintu kayu itu membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu menoleh pada pintu. Kepala Hoseok menyembul masuk, Seokjin dan Yoongi berjalan menujunya "Hyung.." dan jangan lupakan remaja yang sedari siang pingsan itu kini sudah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Dari jauh sana senyum gembira Taehyung tak bisa disembunyikan, tapi sialnya bersama senyum itu juga ada air mata yang turun.

Kenapa?

Tahan Hoseok, setidaknya sampai Seokjin mempersilahkanmu dan pergi.

Seokjin memeluk Hoseok sebentar, lalu mengelus pipi yang dihiasi lebam biru pada tulang pipi itu "Jaga Taehyung sebentar ya? Tolong hibur dia.." Seokjin berbicara lirih sebisa mungkin tak terdengar lemah. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tersenyum sejak putranya bangun –ia hanya tidak ingin putranya semakin sedih melihatnya sedih.

Hoseok mengangguk sekali, setelahnya Seokjin pergi, digiringi Yoongi dan kedua pelayan Taehyung.

Cleck.

Akhirnya setelah pintu itu ditutup rapat, hanya tinggal Taehyung dan Hoseok di dalam kamar bernuansa merah ini. Hoseok masih betah berdiri di posisinya, berdiri mematung menatap Taehyung yang sama kakunya. "Hyung.. kau tidak ingin.. menemuiku?" Taehyung tersenyum payah saat itu, menatap Hoseok dari jauh yang tak juga bergerak dari tempatnya. Taehyung tersenyum pahit "Aku.. menjijikkan ya?"

"..."  
"Setelah a-aku di.. Hyungie pasti jijik d-denganku k-kan? Hikss.."

"Kau bah-bahkan t-ti-tidak terse..nyum hikss.. kau memben..ciku.. h-hiks hiks.."

"Hyungie.. hi-hikss.."

Taehyung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk itu. Tangis yang ia tahan sedari tadi membuat tenggorokannya semakin sakit, ia ingin menangis tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. lihat saja di sana Hoseok sama sekali tak bergerak selain bernafas. Kalau begitu kenapa Hoseok membawanya pulang kalau ia jijik dengan Taehyung?

Ia menyembunyikan wajah penuh tangisnya diantara lipatan kakinya. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri dan meredam tangis di sana. Sungguh sial, ia harus kehilangan keberanian mentalnya dan juga Hoseok.

Mungkin?

Taehyung merasakan rasa hangat melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia tak ingat jika selimutnya menutupi bagian tubuhnya hingga punggung sekalipun "Jangan seperti ini.. kau membunuhku jika begini.."

Oh? Begitukah?

Taehyung langsung menangis sejadinya dalam kehangatan yang ia tahu adalah tubuh Hoseok sendiri. Ia coba lepaskan semua rasa takut yang sedari ia tahan di hadapan semua termasuk ibunya sekalipun. Hoseok terus mengelus rambut berantakan anak itu, namun tidak dengan kemeja Hoseok yang bertengger di tubuh kurus Taehyung. Hoseok meremat kuat punggung kemeja itu.

' _Bedebah kau Oh Sehun!_ ' umpatnya di dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar pula ia mulai mengecupi pucuk kepala Taehyung sedari tadi untuk menenangkan anak itu -mungkin "Hyungie.. h-h-hikss.. h-hyu-hiks-hyungg..." Taehyung terus saja meraung dalam pelukan Hoseok. ia sungguh ketakutan saat itu –bahkan sekarang masih "Jangan paksa dirimu Tae.. jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku kumohon.."

.

.

"Aku pulang~"

Teriakan ceria itu berasal dari seorang anak 13 tahunan yang baru menepaki rumahnya setelah seharian bermain dengan teman-temannya –Jungkook "Oh? Tidak ada orang kah?" Jungkook melangkah masuk semakin masuk ke rumah dan hanya mendapati pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya.

"Gong-ahjuma!" seru Jungkook pada salah satu pelayan kakaknya yang kebetulan lewat di depan dapur. Wanita tua itu segera menghampiri Jungkook dengan segelas air yang ia suguhkan pada anak bergigi kelinci itu "Di mana semua orang?" tanyanya lalu meminum air putih itu. Wanita itu tampak gelisah dan terlalu banyak mendengung tak jelas, Jungkook jadi penasaran sendiri.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ada di ruang tengah bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Jung, Tuan Muda." jawab wanita itu akhirnya, Jungkook mengangguk dan memberikan gelas kosong itu kembali pada si pelayan "Bagaimana dengan Taehyungie-hyung?" ujarnya lagi sambil melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan.

Tapi lagi-lagi wanita tua itu terdengar mendengung tak jelas "Tuan Muda-.."

"Ah sudahlah! Aku cari tahu sendiri saja!" belum sempat yang lebih tua menjawab, anak itu sudah langsung pergi menuju ruang tengah di mana orang tuanya berada sesuai informasi tadi.

Jungkook bisa melihat dari kejauhan jika benar saja orang tuanya sedang di ruang tengah bersama paman dan bibi Jung. Tapi kenapa semuanya terlihat diam? Ah.. Jungkook merasa ada yang tidak beres sekarang "Eomma~ aku pulang!" seru Jungkook yang langsung menyambar sofa kosong di samping ibunya.

Seokjin pun sama anehnya, kali ini pria berwajah menawan itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan membelai rambut Jungkook lemah. Biasanya Seokjin akan langsung menyambutnya dan membawanya ke dapur untuk makan, atau Namjoon yang akan mengacak-acak rambut anak bungsunya itu, tapi ini? Tidak.

"Kookie.. masuk ke kamar lalu mandi dan ganti bajumu hm? Makan dan tidurlah." hanya itu yang Seokjin ucapkan kali ini, tidak ada cerewet atau apapun itu. Jungkook juga tidak enak terlalu banyak bertanya, suasananya tidak mendukung sama-sekali. Ia rasa atmosfir ini bukan zona aman untuk remaja seusianya untuk bertanya.

Jadi ia hanya mengikuti inturksi dari ibunya dan pergi.

Hanya itu saja.

"Apa kita harus mencari orang itu hyung?" ini Jimin yang berbicara, ia sengaja membicarakan ini agar Namjoon segera mengambil tindakan paling cepat malam ini juga. Sedangkan pria yang diajak bicara hanya diam tak bersuara, Namjoon masih sibuk berkeliaran dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga Seokjin menyikutnya "Ah! Ya? Ada apa?"

Jimin menghela nafas pelan, ia tahu jika hyungnya ini pasti sangat terpukul sekarang ini tapi, apa jika begini terus maka si pelaku yang telah berani melecehkan anak sulungnya itu akan tertangkap? "Aku tahu hyung sedang kacau tapi.. apa kita diam saja? Mungkin saja orang itu bisa saja kabur malam ini juga." tegas Jimin kemudian. Namjoon mengangguk membenarkan "Tapi masalahnya.. aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa atau di mana anak itu, Jimin-ah.." si Tuan Kim kembali mengusak wajah kusutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada Hoseok, hanya dia yang bisa kita tanyai sekarang." Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam di samping Jimin pun mulai berpendapat, Jimin mengangguk dan beranjak untuk pergi untuk memanggil putranya yang masih berada di kamar Taehyung.

Tapi sayang, Yoongi menahannya.

"Jangan sekarang, Taehyung sekarang lebih membutuhkan Hoseok ketimbang kita. Tunggu saja di sini sampai setidaknya Taehyung mulai tenang. Percayalah.. aku yakin orang itu tidak kemana-mana." tegasnya. Namjoon memicingkan matanya pada Yoongi, merasa seperti Yoongi menghambat rasa penasarannya "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu hyung?" Yoongi balas menatap Namjoon sama galaknya –tapi lebih mirip seperti berusaha meyakinkan sesuatu.

"Putraku tidak mungkin pulang dengan wajah lebam seperti itu tanpa perkelahian yang berat. Aku tahu benar siapapun orang itu setidaknya Hoseok sudah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Lagipula, kejadian ini terjadi di club-nya jadi pasti ada banyak kawan Hoseok yang membantunya untuk menjaga orang keparat itu."

Namjoon terdiam setelahnya, perkataan Yoongi ada benarnya. Maka ia sekarang hanya bisa bersandar lelah pada sofa mahalnya. Seokjin menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Namjoon, begitu pun Yoongi yang menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Jimin setelah meminta suaminya itu untuk kembali duduk.

.

.

Sementara itu.. sepasang pemuda yang terlihat sedang saling memeluk satu sama lain nampak memilukan untuk dilihat.

Remaja bertubuh ramping itu terus menangis dalam pelukan Hoseok yang makin ke sini makin menguat "Haa.. h-hyu-hyungie.. ha-aku.. a-aku sangat ta-ha-takut.. d-d-di-dia.. m-mm-mela-melakukan i-itu.. hhaaa.. h-hyuungiee..!" demi apapun hati Hoseok benar-benar nyeri sekarang.

Ia tahu.. ia tahu. Si keparat Oh Sehun itu tidak bertindak lebih jauh pada Taehyung kecuali hanya menjelajahi leher putih anak ini –setidaknya belum, karena keburu ditangkap basah oleh Hoseok. tapi tetap saja, siapa yang tidak shock berat saat kau tiba-tiba ditarik seseorang yang kau kira baik, melecehkanmu dengan cara paksa ditambah jika kau tidak mencintai orang itu.

Ugh! Tidak bisakah Hoseok menghancurkan bayangan wajah mengesalkan Sehun yang lewat di otak kacaunya?

Hoseok semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung, merapatkan tubuh itu padanya untuk berusaha memberi kehangatan dan rasa aman pada remaja yang sudah ia kenal sejak 11 tahun lalu itu "Astaga Tae.. di mana si sialan itu menyentuhmu hm? Katakan padaku. Disetiap inci yang ia sentuh di tubuhmu akan jadi luka di tubuhnya. Katakan padaku lalu aku kan menemuinya sekarang juga."

Taehyung tidak merespon apapun. Ia masih sibuk meraung kecil di dalam pagutan hangat Hoseok, berkali-kali menyebutkan namanya seakan tak pernah bosan untuk itu. Entah lah, tapi jujur ia baru pertama kali melihat Hoseok semengerikan ini. Lelaki ini bahkan tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang keras pada Taehyung selama ini tapi, malah sekarang Hoseok dengan gamblangnya memukul bahkan mengatakan ingin membunuh seseorang di depan matanya sendiri.

Ia ingin memberitahu Hoseok jika ia tidak apa-apa, tapi tubuhnya malah merespon jika ia sungguhlah merasa apa-apa.

Hoseok melepas peluknya, lalu menangkup kedua pipi basah dengan air mata itu, menatap manik coklat yang kini gelap tak berbinar seperti biasanya "Aku.. apapun.. katakan padaku apapun yang kau ingin aku lakukan. Aku bersalah sudah meninggalkanmu saat itu dan.. apapun.. kau ingin aku membunuh Sehun atau bahkan kau ingin aku yang tidak berguna ini untuk pergi jauh darimu maka akan kulakukan. Jadi.. katakan sesuatu supaya aku tahu kau baik-baik saja."

Payah, walaupun Hoseok tahu jika apapun yang ia lakukan tak akan menghapus trauma Taehyung, kenapa ia masih menawarkan penawaran yang payah seperti tadi?

Taehyung diam, masih dengan mata sembab, air mata deras, dan tangisan yang kini mulai mereda sendiri. Hoseok pun dibuat diam olehnya, ia merasa begitu bodoh sudah menawarkan hal tak berguna macam ta-..

"Cium aku.."

Hah?

Hoseok, tanyai dia. Apa aku salah dengar?

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Dia menciumku jadi.. h-hyungie juga.. ha-harus menciumku."

Okay.. kurasa aku sebaiknya tidak mendengar ini dari awal.

.

.

.

TBC

HELLOW! LOW! LOW! Low! Low! Low! Low.. low.. *pake Toa ceritanya*

Hei! Hei! Readers-nim yang udah lama kuanggurin dan jarang ku belai *plak* saia kembali dengan chapter 6 yang kalian ngebetin nih!

Huhu~ maafkan daku yang telat lagi telat lagi buat update T.T serius aku punya banyak kerjaan, dan dan.. karena HARI INI ADALAH HARI JADI KE-23 JUNG HOSEOK LAHIR KE DUNIA jadi aku nyicil bikin tugas-FanFic-project video-latihan dance.

Maafin aku juga yang bikin kacau hati kalian di chap kemaren karena genrenya tiba-tiba jadi Romance | Drama or.. Angst maybe? Karna.. udah kubilang ya.. itu ff beneran diluar jalur konsep. Tapi tapi.. aku sekarang udah SERIUS bikin konsep, dan biar ga melenceng lagi, udah kutempel tepat di depan meja belajar, jadi pas nulis ga bakal belok-belok lagi *yeyy*

BTW..

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : OH?! Apakah Anda KaiHun shipper, nona Park? Hahaha.. Hoseoknya jangan ditabok please.. dia kan gak tau apa yang terjadi.. dan.. dia udah nyesel kok tenang aja.**

 **Hobagijung : Nak.. kalo aku copy review-mu ke dalam Microsoft Word.. bisa berapa word kira-kira? Bekas? No no no.. huhu~ kau kesal padaku nak? Maafkan daku~ huu yang nangis.. sini! Kulempar tissue *hehe* Okay.. kamu cuma modus nyuruh Hoseok ke rumahmu nak.. dan.. aku gak seneng buat genre ginian yah! Ini udah dari tangannya! Dan aku tahu perasaanmu nak.. karena Vhope shipper selalu sehati *ciee* oh anakku yang durhaka~ sebagai hukuman.. aku bakal narik Hoseok dari hatimu *hahahha* *ketawa jahat***

 **Ookidoki23 : Ciee yang pengen nyosor Taetae juga~ silahkan ayo.. gapapa~ paling ntar kamu dibantai Hoseok *plak* 'lucu-lucu geli' maksudnya apaan coba? Ulet? *muka polos***

 **Hanami96 : Ada pemerkosaan! Halo juga untuk pembaca baru ff ku, jangan jera buat mampir ya? Makasih juga reviewnya! ^^**

 **hopiwife : Diperkosa.. *engga ih* iya.. hobie nyesel lah.. ouhh~ kau baik sekali. Sebenernya pas si Jonghyun liat, Sehun atau Taetae sama-sama gak liat dia.. jadi Sehun tetap ng'grape Tae deh, baru~ Jonghyun lari nyari Hoseok dan blablabla begitulah kejadiannya. Jangan benci Hoseok.. dia tidak bersalah kawan~**

 **kahoriken : Ciee yang baper nih yee~ jangan lempar bom ke rumah please~ aku udah kena bom cintanya Hoseok ini~ *tendang* 'Harapan untukku'? Maksudnya? Ohohoho~ udah dibikin adegan jotos-jotosannya ya~ noh di atas.**

Dan.. KENAPA AKU DIKATA JAHAT, TEGA DAN SEMACAMNYA DI SINI?! Eh.. tapi bagus sih.. berarti aku udah bisa memanipulasi perasaan kalian~ ohohoho~ Oh ya! Eh! Ada yang sadar gak sih di SPRING DAY MV ada moment Vhope? Ada loh~ bagian awal pula.

Kalo yang jeli pasti tau deh~ ayo! Ayo! Kalo yang tahu atau baru nyadar silahkan jawab di kolom review?


	7. Chapter 7 Just One Week

.

.

.

Love U at Our First Meet

JungHona

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

Other cast : U can find it by Urself ^^

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

Hoseok diam sesaat, matanya bergerak-gerak lucu menatap Taehyung yang memasang wajah sebal bercampur malu yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan menurut siapapun -percayalah, Hoseok tak percaya dengan kejadian ini "Tae.. kau.. apa?" Hoseok dengan gagap menutup mulutnya sendiri dan menatap Taehyung tak percaya.

Taehyung menarik diri menjauh dari Hoseok dan berbaring menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menangis lagi di balik gundukan selimut tebal itu, antara menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu dan sakit hati juga "Aku sudah tahu jika hyung pasti jijik denganku sekarang! Hiks! Jadi pergilah! Aku tidak ingin hyung muntah h-hikss.. jika lebih lama bersamaku..!"

Hoseok! Kau sudah salah bicara nak..

Pemuda Jung itu langsung terlihat panik dan menampari jidat mempesonanya sendiri. Ia merutuki kalimatnya yang masih sempat bertanya dua kali saat kondisi Taehyung sedang seperti ini. ia menggoyangkan sedikit gundukan selimut itu "Kim Tae~ maafkan aku! A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu.. aku hanya kaget Tae~"

"Katakan saja ka-kau.. kau.. ji-jijik padaku!"  
"Aku tidak~"  
"Hyung jahat!"  
"Kim Tae~"  
"Pergi!"  
"Taehyungie~"  
"Aku baik-baik saja! Jadi pulang saja sana!"

"Kau tidak usah menyapa atau melihatku lagi! Aku akan menjauh!"

"A-aku memang menjijikkan sekarang.. hyung t-tidak sa..salahh.. h-hikss"

"S-Sehun-sunbae b-ben..nar.. hyung me-memang tidak mencin.. mencintai.. h-hikss aku.."  
"..."

Taehyung perlahan-lahan tidak lagi merasakan tangan Hoseok yang menyentuh pinggangnnya dari balik selimut. Ia berani bertaruh jika sekarang Hoseok sudah pergi dan itu lah yang semakin membuatnya sakit ha-..

Sret!

"APA-AP-mmphht!"

Taehyung kaget tiba-tiba ada yang membuka selimutnya dengan kasar, ia ingin berteriak tak suka tapi saat itu juga bibirnya langsung bertemu dengan bibir orang yang sudah kurang ajar menyikap kasar selimutnya –Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya diam dalam ciumannya, membiarkan Taehyung berontak dan melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka "Hyungg.." manik coklat itu langsung berhadapan dengan onyx gelap milik Hoseok. Hoseok menatapnya dalam teduh, mengelus wajah Taehyung dari kening hingga pipi basahnya "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kau bisa tersenyum Tae.." bisiknya pelan.

Taehyung menatap pria di atasnya dengan haru. Ia sudah siap memperlihatkan kembali air matanya sebelum akhirnya Hoseok kembali menciumnya dengan pelan. Taehyung membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh rasa nyaman yang datang itu. Hoseok sama sekali tak memaksanya, sedari tadi Hoseok hanya melumat kecil bibir ranum Taehyung yang masih kaku untuk terbuka.

Hingga saatnya Hoseok tak merasakan perlawanan apapun dari remaja di bawahnya, dan begitulah ia mulai aksinya. Dengan penuh lembut dan rasa hati-hati, Hoseok memulainya dengan melumat kecil bibir atas Taehyung yang tipis dan membiarkan Taehyung melumat bibir bawahnya, bahkan rasa sakit bekas bogeman tadi siang ia tak acuhkan.

Ia merasa jika tangan Taehyung mulai menjalar memeluk tengkuknya posesif. Logisnya, perbuatan ini sama sekali tidak boleh dilibatkan seorang anak berusia dibawah 17 tahun di dalamnya. Namun karena sekarang yang berumur 16 ini adalah tokoh utama juga, jadi.. biarkan saja cerita berlanjut.

Hoseok tetap berusaha menyeimbangi lumatannya dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil malu-malu Taehyung. Ia tahu benar ini ciuman pertamanya –dalam hal 'ciuman panas' karena hey, selama ini bukankah mereka hanya.. kau tahu? Poppo.

Dan lagipula ciumannya dengan Sehun tidak bisa dikatakan ciuman juga jika terpaksa. Setuju?

Namun Hoseok juga tak bisa menjadi munafik dengan asumsi mesumnya. Karena.. ugh! Bibir ranum milik pemuda 16 tahun yang berada di bawah kuasanya saat ini benar-benar memabukkan. Karena sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya yang hanya ingin memuaskan permintaan Taehyung, ia jadi terbawa libidonya sendiri.

Baper bahasa gaulnya.

Ia masukkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga hangat mulut Taehyung. Menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulut remaja itu. Langit-langit mulut, deretan gigi, dan terakhir mengajak lidah kecil malu-malu itu menari "Hh.. mpphh.. hyumhphh.. ck, ahmm.." dan membiarkan yang bertubuh ramping mendesah basah namun tertahan oleh ciuman yang tak kunjung lepas itu dan meremat helai rambut belakangnya.

Berlanjut seperti ini, saling hisap, melumat, menggigiti bahkan menarik bibir atau lidah lawan bagaikan menarik sebuah karet elastis. Hingga yang paling muda pun mengerang sesak karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak.

Hoseok melepaskan pagutan mereka, tapi sama-sekali tidak menghapus jarak dekat keduanya, bahkan hidung mancung mereka masih bersentuhan, dan jika dilihat dari bayangannya, kau bisa melihat untaian benang saliva yang masih menyambung bibir mereka. Hoseok menatapnya sayu, melihat Taehyung seperti ini ternyata memang berbahaya.

Pantas saja si Oh itu terbawa libido.

Mata sayu, kening berkeringat, sedikit saliva yang mengalir ke luar dan bibir ranum tipis berwarna pink tadi berubah menjadi bengkak dan berwarna merah menggoda.

Oh.. Hoseok harus menahan diri. Ia harus mengerti situasinya.

Setelah membersihkan sisa saliva di bibirnya dan bibir Taehyung dengan tissue, Hoseok mengecup kening, kedua mata, hidung, kedua pipi, dan terakhir bibir yang tadi ia 'makan' habis-habisan "Tidurlah.. aku harus mengantar mobil milik Zelo dan mengambil motorku di rumahnya." bisik Hoseok lembut. Ia masih merasakan pagutan di lehernya yang malah semakin erat mencengkram punggung bajunya.

Taehyung menggeleng sebagai tanda jika ia tak ingin ditinggal oleh Hoseok. Tapi masalahnya Hoseok harus. Ia harus pergi dan menanyakan segalanya pada Zelo tentang keadaan Sehun karena ia sangat yakin jika Jonghyun bukanlah orang yang akan mengurus hal menyusahkan seperti memasukkan seseorang ke penjara.

"Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, aku akan kembali dan menemanimu sampai kau bangun besok.." bujuknya lagi, ia melihat sorot mata Taehyung yang menatap lurus padanya seakan mencari sebuah rasa yakin pada kalimat Hoseok. Dan dengan sekali kedipan dan anggukan kecil dari Hoseok, Taehyung tersenyum samar dan melepaskan rengkuhan lengan kurusnya dari tengkuk Hoseok.

Ia mengambil selimut yang berserakan di lantai dan menyelimutkannya kembali pada sang pemilik hingga dada. Hoseok juga mengecup lama kening Taehyung sebelum ia pamit pergi dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk tidur.

.

Blam..

Orang-orang yang berada di lantai bawah menatap kaget penuh penasaran pada suara pintu dari kamar di lantai 2. Terlihat dari bawah sini Hoseok sedang menuruni tangga dengan baju depannya yang basah dibagian dada kanan. Yoongi memanggilnya untuk mendekat dan duduk, tapi Hoseok menolaknya "Aku akan ke rumah temanku untuk mengembalikan mobilnya dan menanyakan tentang orang yang sudah membuat Taehyung seperti itu."

Namjoon mengamati Hoseok dalam-dalam, ia memicingkan matanya dan berdiri "Kalau begitu aku ikut." tegasnya "Aku juga!" Seokjin ikut menyuara. Namun sayangnya Hoseok menggeleng "Taehyung membutuhkan kalian, abojhi dan eomma juga dibutuhkan di sini." ucapnya pelan, Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dengan rasa penasaran "Aku akan mengurus semuanya dan akan kukabari jika suasana sudah mulai membaik. Aku tidak ingin semuanya kacau dalam sekali emosi."

Semuanya terdiam mendengarkan Hoseok, niat Namjoon untuk mengikuti anak itu jadi menciut. Benar juga, sekarang seharusnya ia menjaga putranya, ia harus di samping putranya disaat seperti ini "Taehyung sudah tertidur. Tapi aku takut ia kembali terjaga jika kejadian siang ini kembali ia ingat. Sebagai orang yang perduli padanya, kumohon untuk Seokjin-eommonim dan Namjoon-abojhinim tetap ada di sini."

Lagi-lagi mereka diam mendengarkan Hoseok, Namjoon pun sesekali tertawa membenarkan bahwa Hoseok benar-benar keturunan dari Jimin –jika sudah serius, maka tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengomentari kalimatnya.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu aku pamit sebentar." Hoseok menunduk hormat saat beranjak pergi, seorang pelayan memberikan kunci mobil milik Zelo pada Hoseok kemudian.

"Kuharap semuanya bisa berjalan lancar.." Namjoon memeluk Seokjin setelah lelaki berwajah menawan itu berdo'a. Yoongi dan Jimin pun hanya bisa diam saat ini, melihat sepasang suami-istri ini tak murka dengan mereka sudah patut mereka syukuri. Ini semua berkat Hoseok, tidak disadari oleh mereka jika putra tunggal mereka itu benar-benar bisa mengurus dirinya bahkan orang lain hanya dalam sekali bicara.

.

.

Jungkook diam di dalam kamarnya, melemun tak jelas di hadapan makan malam yang mulai dingin. Ia sengaja meminta salah satu pelayannya mengantar makan malam ke kamarnya, karena ia tahu jika pun ia ikut makan malam dengan orang tuanya bersama Paman dan Bibi Jung pasti akan sangat canggung.

Begini-begini Jungkook sudah paham dengan keadaan rumahnya. Ia memang tidak mengerti masalah apa yang sedang terjadi tapi.. tetap saja ia tak nyaman dengan kondisi ini. Seokjin pun sudah mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama tapi sengaja memang ia menolak dengan berkata "Eomma dan abojhi makan saja bersama eommonim dan abojhinim Jung.. aku punya tugas yang tidak bisa kutinggal, biar nanti makan malam dibawakan Seo-ahjuma saja."

Bohong, itu hanya alasan busuk Kim Jungkook untuk menghindar.

Inginnya ia pergi dan menghibur yang ada di luar, tapi jika dipikir lagi.. apa yang bisa anak yang bahkan belum genap 13 tahun macam ia lakukan? Jadi ia sekarang hanya bisa diam mengaduk-aduk makanan tak berdosa itu, berdo'a saja jika semua akan terasa baik.

Cklek..

Lamunannya terpaksa buyar saat ia dengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka perlahan. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Yoongi yang juga terkejut melihatnya, namun kemudian tersenyum "Belum tidur?" sapanya pada Jungkook, ia berjalan pelan dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jungkook yang duduk berhadapan dengan jendela.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan dengan kerucutan imut di bibirnya. Yoongi menilik pada nampan berisi penuh menu makan malam hari ini "Kau belum makan? Kenapa?" ujarnya sambil mengelus helai lembut Jungkook "Ingin Yoongi-eommonim suapkan?" kelakarnya ringan. Jungkook menjauhkan kepalanya dari sentuhan Yoongi "Aku sudah besar eommonim!" sungutnya.

Yoongi terkikik kecil. Ia meraih Jungkook untuk ia peluk, Jungkook sebenarnya ingin berontak.. tapi entah rasanya dipeluk Yoongi sama tidak-bisa-ditolaknya seperti dipeluk ibunya sendiri "Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman sekarang.. berdo'a lah semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." bisik Yoongi lirih.

Jungkook menjauhkan diri dan menatap Yoongi penuh rasa penasaran "Yoongi-eommonim.. sebenarnya ada apa? Ada apa dengan Taetae-hyung? Semua orang di rumah juga aneh.." Yoongi melihatnya dalam diam, tidak tahu bagaimana ingin seperti apa ia menjelaskan pada anak ini. Ia pun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus lagi helai kecoklatan milik Jungkook "Yang perlu kau tahu.. jaga dirimu baik-baik hm?"

Jungkook menatap bingung pada Yoongi, pertanyaan apa yang ia tanya tapi jawaban apa yang Yoongi jawab, semuanya tidak nyambung.

"Nah! Sekarang makanlah sedikit dan tidurlah, besok kau harus bangun pagi dan sekolah." Yoongi berdiri dan tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook, lalu pergi meninggalkan anak itu setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

.

.

Vroomm...

Di lain wilayah, Hoseok sengaja menaikkan suara raungan mobil milik Zelo saat ia sudah sampai di depan rumah lelaki itu. Pintu pagar besi berwarna hitam itu langsung terbuka untuknya. Hoseok langsung menjalankan mobil-bukan-miliknya itu masuk pekarangan rumah si pemilik, namun tak seberapa karena ia lebih menyerahkan mobil itu pada security untuk di parkir di bagasi.

Kebetulan, sebelum ia masuk dan menekan bel pintu rumah Zelo, ia sudah melihat lelaki itu berjalan mengitari rumah dengan anjingnya.

"Junghong-ah!"

Hoseok berjalan lebih cepat pada lelaki yang ia sapa Junghong itu. Zelo yang memang bernama asli Choi Junghong itu nampak tersenyum cerah, namun saat Hoseok mendekat ia jadi meringis sendiri "Kau gila apa? Lebam mu tidak kau obati kah?" tanya nya heran, Hoseok tersenyum miring "Heh, hanya luka begini. Lebih dari itu aku lebih suka jika kau bicarakan tentang si keparat itu." sindirnya.

Junhong tersenyum geli lalu menarik anjingnya untuk kembali ke kandang, Hoseok mengikutinya di samping "Oh Sehun kah maksudmu?" Hoseok pun hanya diam sebagai jawaban untuk Junhong. Dia memasukkan anjingnya ke kandang lalu menguncinya dari luar.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku yang mengurusi si keparat mu itu?"

Lagi-lagi Hoseok tersenyum miring "Siapa yang bisa bertindak tega membawa seseorang yang bersalah ke kantor polisi saat orang itu sudah hampir mati, kecuali kau?" sahutnya balik dengan pertanyaan. Junghong tertawa lepas dibuatnya, ternyata sohib club nya ini benar-benar hafal sifatnya "Yah.. dia sempat dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi.. mungkin sekarang sudah di penjara? Aku membawa 2 orang polisi bersamaku saat itu dan meminta mereka untuk membawa Sehun setelah kondisi orang itu memungkinkan."

Ya, setidaknya Junhong masih sedikit manusiawi.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kabar Tae.. Tae.. ah! Bagaimana kabar anak yang kau bawa itu?" Junhong jadi lupa siapa nama remaja manis yang dibawa Hoseok tadi siang "Dia agak lumayan sekarang.. walaupun aku yakin masih ada trauma.."

Junhong hanya mengangguk paham. Dan beberapa saat kemudian hanya tersisa keheningan sampai mereka menuju bagasi untuk mengambil motor Hoseok "Hey, kau selalu memiliki kami bersamamu, sobat!" seru Junhong menyemangati, Hoseok mengangguk dan membalas menepuk pundak Junhong "Dan aku bersyukur aku memiliki kalian, sobat.." bisiknya. Junhong memberi Hoseok sebuah pelukan penyemangat dan diterima pemuda Jung itu pula.

"Baiklah.. aku pulang sekarang. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Jun-ah.." ujarnya melepas pelukan si muda Choi. Yang diberi kata terima kasih tersenyum lebar "Kapanpun." dan menggedikkan bahu.

Hoseok baru saja ingin menyalakan mesin motornya sebelum ia teringat sesuatu 'Dan ah ya! Sesekali bersikaplah baik padaku, Choi Junhong. Kau bahkan seangkatan Taehyung." desis Hoseok gemas, Junhong mendengus tak suka "Eiyy.. sudi apa aku? Aku baru sudi memanggilmu hyung jika kau menikah lebih dulu dariku!"

"Dan jangan mengendarai mobil, kau bahkan belum membuat SIM." Junhong hanya mampu diam dalam kesal. Beginilah Hoseok, jika sudah mengomeli seseorang akan terlihat seperti ibumu sendiri "Aku heran bagaimana anak itu bisa tahan denganmu, Hoseok."

"Hoseok-hyung.."  
"Sebutkan itu sendiri, sudah! pergi sana. Aku masih punya tugas."

Setelah diusir oleh Junhong, Hoseok akhirnya melaju pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Choi itu. Junhong yang menatap kepergiannya dari jauh tersenyum geli "Kuharap anak itu bisa terus mencintaimu dengan segala cerewetmu itu hyung.." ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak sepertiku.."

.

.

Sekitar 8 jam kemudian, maka matahari kembali meraja hari.

Hoseok membuka paksa mata beratnya saat sinar menyilaukan dari jendela kaca besar dihadapannya terkena sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedikit niat untuk merenggangkan lengan kanannya yang pegal dan rasa pengap di tubuhnya, Hoseok berusaha untuk bergerak.

Tapi sistem motoriknya langsung refleks berhenti saat merasakan jika bukan selimut atau tumpukan bantal yang ada di dekatnya, tapi tubuh seseorang. Dahinya berkerut heran sekaligus kaget, sejak kapan ia tidur di ranjang dengan Tae-..

"WA-mmpp!"

Hampir saja ia akan teriak pagi-pagi begini. Ya wajar saja, seingatnya ia hanya tidur di sofa kecil di samping meja belajar Taehyung, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba bisa di ranjang begini? Siapa yang memindahkannya? Taehyung kah?

Eiyy.. mustahil.

Pergerakan 'agak' rusuh Hoseok ternyata jadi pengganggu tidur remaja mungil itu. Ia menggeliat gelisah lalu mencoba merenggangkan kedua lengannya. Tapi saat kepala tangan kecilnya berasa meninju wajah seseorang, lekas-lekas ia melebarkan mata dan menoleh.

Dan pemandangan pagi hari indahnya bukanlah pemandangan burung-burung gereja yang bernyanyi riang bertengger di uluran panjang kabel listrik. Melainkan wajah tampan seorang Jung Hoseok yang menatapnya horror.

"HYYAAAAA..!"  
"WAAAA...!"

.

.

Sialan.

Sepanjang koridor, yang Hoseok lakukan hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dan berakting tak tahu apa-apa.

Kejadian tadi pagi di mana ia-dan-Taehyung-bangun-di-ranjang-yang-sama adalah ulah ayahnya. Baru ia ingat saat tengah malam, saat ia dalam kondisi setengah sadar, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk tidur di ranjang dan bukannya di sofa. Jadilah kejadiannya seperti pagi tadi.

Dan masalah kedua..

Sepanjang koridor, yang ia dengar bukan lagi sorakan genit murid wanita melainkan bisikan penuh tanda tanya. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak heran melihat lebam biru di wajah Hoseok? Tapi lain dengan pria muda di ujung sana yang melambai penuh girang padanya.

-Park Chanyeol.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Jung! Kau benar-benar babak belur ternyata!" seru Chanyeol dengan suara lantangnya. Ingin rasanya Hoseok membekap mulut orang ini dengan ujung sepatunya "Apa maksudmu?" balasnya sinis. Chanyeol meringis sakit hati mendengar balasan teman sekelasnya itu "Hei.. mereka semua membicarakan ini.."

"Akh!"  
"Ah maaf, luka lebam di wajahmu itu.."  
"Kau menekannya, bodoh!"

Hoseok meringis memegang pipi kanannya yang nyeri setelah di pencet asal telunjuk Chanyeol "Dan.. Sehun membuatmu begini?" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan ruang komputer yang koridornya jarang dilewati. Hoseok menatap pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan horror, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang malah tersenyum bodoh "Kau.."

"Kau tahu kan? Abojhi ku adalah komandan polisi di daerah Gangnam?" Hoseok tetap diam menyimak kelanjutan cerita Chanyeol "Tadi malam aku tidak sengaja melihat Sehun bersama.. mungkin teman se-club mu? ia punya jaket yang sama dengan lambang club mu. Mereka dibawa oleh anak buah abojhi ku. Kukira mereka berdua yang tertangkap, tapi tidak lama temanmu keluar tanpa Sehun."

Chanyeol mengarahkan irisnya pada Hoseok yang terlihat sedang menenangkan dirinya sekarang. Pikirannya semakin yakin jika kondisi Hoseok sekarang ada hubungannya dengan Sehun "Kau ingin katakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Hoseok, mencoba memberi semangat pada Hoseok.

Ia tidak tahu apa masalah keduanya tapi.. ia tahu bukan Hoseok yang selalu mencari masalah dengan Sehun. Dan jika suatu hal sudah menyangkut pada polisi, bukankah itu bukan lagi hal sepele?

Hoseok memang tak menjawab apapun, tapi hanya dengan gelengan itu Chanyeol sudah paham jika Hoseok tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang.

.

.

Sehun diam di sana.

Di balik jeruji yang mengurungnya sejak semalam. Sialnya, bahkan luka-luka ini tidak bisa membuat petugas-petugas itu merasa iba dan membiarkannya mendapat kurungan rumah –di Rumah Sakit juga tidak buruk, asalkan ia bisa kabur juga sudah cukup.

Dan sialnya lagi remaja ini belum juga mau menyesal dengan kelakuan bejatnya kemarin setelah mencoba melecehkan seseorang.

Entah dari apa hatinya itu.

Mungkin ia sudah kepalang dibakar sakit hati -katakan saja begitu. Sejak hari awal semester ia sudah mengincar Taehyung yang ternyata ia bimbing sejak MOS itu, bahkan saat ia akhirnya tahu jika Taehyung begitu dekat dengan Hoseok yang notebane adalah rivalnya yang paling ia benci, ia tetap sabar dan berusaha mengejar anak manis itu.

Tapi saat ada kabar Taehyung dijodohkan dengan Hoseok -entah dari mana ia dengar hal itu, ia hampir jatuh sendiri. Ia kira saat itu keduanya sudah menerima perjodohan itu. Tapi setelah itu, ia sering melihat hal yang berbeda dari keduanya. Beberapa waktu kemarin Hoseok dan Taehyung bahkan terlihat canggung tak macam biasanya.

Lalu Hoseok yang tiba-tiba perhatian dengan Taehyung saat' kejadian bodoh di kantin bersama Chanyeol' itu. Sehun makin merasa jika Hoseok hanya mempermainkan Taehyung saja.

"Jung Hoseok itu.."

.

.

Diam..

Angin..

Diam..

Angin..

Diam..

Angin..

Di-..

"Ughh.."

Suara itu akhirnya keluar juga. Setelah sekitar 4 jam diam menghadap balkon kamar. Duduk bersila di atas kasur di dalam kamar membosankan ini. Kim Taehyung menghabiskan 4 jam nya dengan diam melamun.

Jujur, ia ingin sekolah..

Berangkat bersama Hoseok kalau bisa –tadi pagi.

Tapi karena orang tuanya bersikeras takut kalau-kalau trauma Taehyung kambuh tiba-tiba bagaimana? Biarpun semalaman-bersama-Hoseok sudah berhasil membuat sifat 'menyebalkannya' kembali tapi.. siapa tahu?

Dan lagi.. jika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam sebelum ia tidur.. saat ia dan Hoseok bercium-.. "Ughhh..." tuh kan, Taehyung jadi malu sendiri. Pipinya memerah padam, ia usak-usak asal tatanan rapi sprei ranjangnya hingga sekarang setengah dari selimutnya sudah menyentuh lantai.

Dan pula, ciuman semalam benar-benar masih ia ingat jelas.

Lembutnya..

Manisnya..

Romantisnya..

Gairahnya..

Tunggu!

Gairah?

"Ishhh.. aku bisa gila! Waaaa!" semakin gila saja dia sampai berteriak di dalam bantal. Jantungnya terasa layaknya sudah melebihi kecepatan 200 denyut per menit. Kenapa bisa Taehyung masih mengingat momennya dengan Hoseok kemarin malam? Kalau begini, Taehyung jadi kasihan sendiri dengan jantungnya.

Cklek..

"Taehyungie~"

Tiba-tiba remaja 16 tahun itu berhenti menendang-nendang kakinya ke ranjang –karena saking senangnya, begitu mendengar suara ibunya memasuki kamar "Tae? Kenapa kau menutup wajahmu dengan bantal? Dan.. kenapa ranjangmu berantakan? Apa Ahn-ahjuma tidak merapikannya?"

Seokjin berjalan cepat ke arahnya lalu mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah putranya "Kau mengamuk?" sungguh, Seokjin jadi khawatir. Ia takut tadi anaknya ini mengamuk karena mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tapi melihat wajah Taehyung yang malah tersenyum bodoh, ada perasaan lega sedikit -1 persen.

"Tidak.. aku tidak mengamuk." Seokjin.. jangan percaya dia. Percaya padaku kalau anakmu baru saja 'mengamuk' dalam arti yang lain.

"Begitu kah? Ahh syukurlah. Tae.. bagaimana kalau kita ke Ilsan?" tawar Seokjin tiba-tiba, ia genggam punggung tangan putranya lembut sambil tersenyum ramah "Ilsan?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung saat ibunya itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi ke kampung halaman ayahnya "Untuk apa?" tanya nya sekali lagi.

Seokjin mendengung sebentar dan mencubit gemas hidung Taehyung "Kita akan berkunjung ke rumah nenek selama seminggu, sayang." jawabnya lembut. Taehyung terlihat kaget dan bingung, ia menatap ibunya penuh heran "Seminggu? Kenapa lama sekali? Bagaimana dengan sekolahku dan Jungkook?"

Lagi-lagi Seokjin tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus rambut coklat Taehyung "Sekolahmu dan Jungkook sudah eomma atur. Jungkook juga akan ikut dengan kita.."

Makin ke sini, Taehyung semakin tidak mengerti. Tapi baru saja ia ingin melayangkan protes lagi, Seokjin sudah lebih dulu pergi dan digantikan kedua pelayannya yang bersiap untuk mengemasi keperluan Taehyung selama di Ilsan.

.

.

Suara lalu lalang atau suara gebrakan juga bentakan menjadi latar suasana dan tempat Hoseok sekarang ini. Jika ditanya di mana..

Ia di kantor polisi.

Duduk manis di kursi tunggu, mendengar setiap ocehan 'kotor' para polisi yang terus mencoba menggali kejujuran dari para pendosa di hadapan mereka. Hoseok menanggapinya santai, toh, dia bukan kandidat selanjutnya yang akan duduk dan dibentak polisi-polisi berwajah kusut itu, melainkan orang di balik jeruji sana yang baru 2 menit lalu ia temui.

Dan alasan kenapa dia masih bertahan duduk santai di kantor polisi itu adalah karena ia menunggu seseorang –Namjoon, pria yang merupakan ayah dari korban pelecehan seorang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun.

Menurut pengakuan Namjoon sendiri, ia akan membawa Taehyung kemari sebagai korban dan juga meminta Hoseok untuk membawa Jonghyun sebagai saksi. Walaupun sebelumnya Hoseok agak berat karena mengkhawatirkan mental Taehyung dan kesehatan Jonghyun –sohibnya itu. Karena pemuda itu ternyata sedang terkena flu akibat pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup terkena hujan semalam. Juga agak ragu jika Jonghyun mau dilibatkan dengan hal bersangkutan dengan polisi begini.

Tapi untunglah kali ini anak itu bisa dibawa kerja sama.

"Hoseok.. aachoo!"

Hoseok dikagetkan dengan suara bersin seseorang. Dari jauh, ia lihat sohib yang ia tunggu sudah datang lengkap dengan segala macam pakaian hangat di tubuhnya. Dari syal, mantel, hingga sepatu boots berbulunya, padahal sekarang sedang pertengahan musim semi.

"Jonghyun-ah.. kau baik-baik saja?"  
"Jangan mendekat! Aku se-se.. a-achoo! Hahh.. kau lihat sendiri."

Hoseok jadi menjauhkan diri agak jauh dari Jonghyun, membiarkan pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya. Eihh.. Hoseok jadi merasa bersalah "Aku minta maaf Hyun-ah.. seharusnya aku tidak memintamu datang.." lirih Hoseok mengelus punggung sobatnya, Jonghyung menggeleng lemah di balik syal abu-abu miliknya itu "Tidak.. aku sudah pernah katakan.. apapun.. aku akan membantumu selama kau ingin kubantu.."

Hoseok jadi terharu, padahal mereka tidak begitu lama kenal. Baru berteman sejak masuk SMA karena memiliki latar belakang bakat yang sama, tapi Kim Jonghyung menyebalkan ini selalu ada untuk membantunya "Kau kemari naik motor sendiri?" tegur Hoseok lagi, Jonghyun membenarkan sandarannya oada sofa hitam pinggir ruangan itu "Tidak.. aku naik taksi."

"Baiklah, setelah ini selesai, aku akan mengantarmu."

Jonghyun mengangguk lemah setelahnya. Selepas itu, sembari menunggu sang Inspektur polisi yang menangani kasus ini selesai dengan urusannya. Hoseok dan Jonghyun tidak lagi membuat percakapan, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Hoseok."

Sekali lagi, namanya dipanggil tapi dengan orang yang berbeda. Kali ini si Namjoon lah yang datang bersama Seokjin dan.. Taehyung? "Di mana Inspektur yang menangani ini?" ucap Namjoon langsung pada intinya, Hoseok dan Jonghyun berdiri menghadapnya "Uhmm.. dia sedang ada urusan sebentar, sebentar lagi dia akan da-.."

"Apa dari pihak korban dan saksi sudah datang?"

Tepat waktu! Baru saja Hoseok bicarakan, si pria tua –sedikit lebih tua dari Namjoon sudah datang "Abojhi-nim, ini Inspektur yang menangani kasus ini." Namjoon mengulurkan jabat tangan pada pria itu dan dibalas ramah pula olehnya.

"Saya ayah dari korban, dan.. ini anak saya sebagai korbannya."  
"Dan saya.. a-ada.. maaf saya sedang kurang sehat. Sa-saya Kim Jonghyun sebagai saksi.."

Hoseok menilik sebentar pada Taehyung yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Namjoon. Memeluk lengan ibunya takut-takut. Wajahnya terus menunduk dalam dan merapat pada Seokjin. Agak sedikit memprotes perlakuan Namjoon pada putranya sendiri yang malah membawa putra sulungnya itu menemui ketakutan terbesarnya saat trauma itu masih besar-besarnya.

Tapi Hoseok juga tidak bisa protes karena pendapat Taehyung penting di sini. Memang yang mengajukan tuntutan adalah pihak Junhong yang mengantar Sehun semalam ke penjara, tapi peran anak itu hanya sampai menyampaikan tuntutan, bukan menjadi saksi atau sebagainya lagi.

Jadi kali ini terserah pada Taehyung untuk mencabut tuntutan atau tidak karena dia lah korbannya di sini.

Pria tua itu menuntun Jonghyun, Namjoon, dan Taehyung untuk mengikutinya ke ruang investigasi. Meninggalkan Hoseok dan Seokjin tinggal berdua di sini.

Setelah mempersilahkan Seokjin untuk duduk, Hoseok pun ikut mendudukkan tubuh tegangnya, agak berjarak dengan Seokjin. Karena jujur, rasa bersalah itu masih menggerayap di hatinya walaupun sarapannya tadi pagi dibuatkan khusus oleh Nyonya Kim itu "Hoseok-ah.."

Hoseok menoleh sedikit pada sosok Seokjin yang memanggilnya pelan namun masih pada posisinya menatap kosong ke depan "Ya.. eommo-nim.." jawabnya ragu, Seokjin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menoleh pada Hoseok, menepuk bahu pemuda itu beberapa kali sebelum meneruskan informasinya "Setelah dari sini, kami akan ke Ilsan untuk beberapa waktu.."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan-.."  
"Jungkook akan ikut kami.. begitu pula Taehyung.."

Baiklah, setelah kalimat itu Hoseok yakin jika ia belum membersihkan lubang telinganya. Seokjin memutar tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Hoseok. Terlihat pemuda itu diam menatapnya tak percaya, dengan berat Seokjin mencoba menjelaskan "Anakku butuh waktu sendirinya menenangkan diri. Aku bersyukur kau di dekatnya sepanjang kemarin tapi.. kupikir jika terus bersamamu dalam masa pemulihannya akan terus membuatnya mengingat hari itu.."

Lalu lalang orang di sana sama sekali bukan objek Hoseok sekarang, baginya objeknya saat ini adalah Seokjin dan kalimatnya "Maka dari itu, aku mohon. Selama Teahyung di Ilsan, jangan sekalipun menghubunginya. Aku akan coba jelaskan sebisaku padanya nanti, tapi kumohon.. jangan hubungi ia."

Ini gila.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai!

Habis nyelesein tugas sejam lalu, aku kepikiran buat lanjutin chapter ini. karena mubazir kalo aku entar-entarin, takut keburu ilang.

Oiya.. udah chapter 7 aja yah.. ga kerasa. Dan.. sekitar 2 chapter lagi ff ini bakal tamat dan.. lucunya aku malah langsung buat next fanfic setelah ini. Dan.. coba tebak tema apa yang bakal aku pake?

HOSEOK DADDY!

YEAYY!

Aku penasaran apa ada yang mau baca atau engga pas aku upload ini. Soalnya sesuai ekspetasi ni cerita bakal jadi Angst | Hurt/Comfort huehehe../iya kalo berhasil bikin mewek/

 **Hobagijung : Mau kasih tissue tapi udah abis buat chap 5 kemaren. Dan nak.. jangankan beliin kamu tiket Wings Tour, aku aja sendat ama restu emak-bapak. Dan aku masih berbunga-bunga sama suara Hoseok di comeback Spring Day~ suaranya~ serak-serak sekseh~ juga di Not Today, uhh itu celana.. aku masih ga kuat biarpun dari jaman RUN udah biasa liat gituan.. duh! Ikutan YD jadinya. Oia.. masih kah malam minggumu dengan guling? Hahaha kasihan../padahal yang ngomong juga/**

 **zielavienaz96 : Aku usahain ya mba.. biar Happy Ending ^^ Oh iya.. lama ga liat kamu.**

 **Ookidoki23 : TBC emang kudu nongol mba.. biar greget. Kupernah nyoba rukiyah si TBC tapi dia nya malah lari, dia bilang mau nyiksa readers lebih lama lagi hehe. Dan.. hal yang menyenangkan selalu terasa cepat habis dibandingkan hal yang membosankan atau menyakitkan kan? Makasih udah kesel/eh/**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Aku cuma ga tega kalo ampe inti/padahal aslinya emang ga rela/ ga papa Sehun babak belur, masih banyak yang urus dia.. couplenya banyak hehe. Kookie dewasa dibagian mana mba? Saya yang bikin ff ga ngerasa lho.. dan si Tae ngajakin Hoseok lho ciumannya.. ko situ yang bilang "C'mon"? hahaha.**

 **ParkceyePark : Hai Hai juga nona ParkceyePark! Kemana aja kamu mba? Kok lama ga muncul juga? Saya maklumi karna akun saya juga masih amatir dan baru jadi kalo susah ditemukan dan sulit ngambang ya.. biasa, hahaha. Ohh.. jadi kamu baca marathon gitu, kemaren? Makasih deh udah sudi mampir pas liat saya post sesuatu.**

Makasih buat yang masih baca sampe sekarang dan masih ada yang bilang kesel sama ff ini. Aku sempat ga enakan bikin kalian darah tinggi. Tapi kata author senior lain katanya malah bagus, malah dicari yang bisa bikin kesel bahkan ampe nangis kalau bisa, dan aku udah gitu juga/bikin ff yg bikin mewek-mewekan/ jadi aku bersyukur sekarang.

Tetap baca ya.. sampe akhir walaupun mungkin agak telat lagi karena seminggu lagi udah menuju ujian praktek aku nya hehehe.


	8. Chapter 8 Hold on

.

.

.

Love U at Our First Meet

JungHona

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

Other cast : U can find it by Urself ^^

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

"Hei bocah, 7 menit lagi."

Suara itu cukup menggema di dalam ruang kedap suara ini. Di mana dua lelaki kini sedang duduk berhadapan dan hanya dihalang oleh dinding dan kaca bening tebal diantaranya. Yang di lain sisi sedari tadi terus saja menunduk diam, membiarkan si lawan bicara menatapnya jengah "Dengar, jika kau hanya ingin diam, aku kembali sekarang."

Si lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi itu pun berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang jenguk tahanan sebelum suara itu membuatnya tercekat.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

Sehun kembali duduk di kursinya, menatap intens pada sosok Taehyung yang sudah berani mengangkat wajahnya "Aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti ini. Jadi aku mohon katakan yang sebenarnya padaku kenapa sunbae melakukannya.."

Sehun tertawa sinis, ahh bocah ini sungguh lucu "Apa yang kau tahu dariku memangnya?" tantang Sehun sambil tertawa geli, ia mengurut pelan tulang hidungnya dengan kedua tangan yang diborgol "Lagipula apa untungnya aku mengatakannya, heh.." lanjutnya berbisik sinis.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan dan menghapus jejak kriminalmu jika kau mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya.." tawar Taehyung yakin. Namjoon mungkin tidak akan terima dengan usulan ini, tapi jika ini adalah keputusan Taehyung, ia rasa ayahnya itu juga tidak bisa mengelak. Tapi respon dari Sehun sama sekali memudarkan keyakinannya, lelaki seumuran Hoseok-hyung nya itu malah semakin tertawa.

"Jika hanya itu tawaranmu, aku bahkan bisa keluar dari tempat sampah ini sekarang juga.." ucapnya penuh penekanan. Taehyung kembali diam setelahnya, sedangkan Sehun pun ikut diam pula. Dalam pikirnya, seharusnya dari awal ia berpikir jika ini salah. Seharusnya ia sadar jika selama ini Taehyung hanya objek pelampiasannya rasa kecewanya saja.

Dan secara tak sadar ia juga memanfaatkan lelaki berwajah manis ini untuk mengejar keinginannya untuk secepatnya angkat kaki dari Korea.

"Sunbae mungkin bisa katakan apapun padaku.."

Dan kali ini Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah pada anak ini "Jika dia berani menolakmu maka dia adalah orang terbodoh di dunia."

.

.

"Achoo!"

"Hei, apa flu ku menyebar secepat itu?"

Jonghyun menoleh kaget ke Hoseok setelah sohibnya ini bersin tiba-tiba "Tidak.. hidungku gatal saja.." jawab Hoseok. Ia dan Jonghyun sekarang sudah sampai di teras samping kantor polisi dan akan menuju parkiran tempat motor Hoseok berada.

Ia punya janji untuk mengantar Jonghyun pulang karena sahabatnya ini tidak membawa motornya kali ini.

Tapi lain lagi dengan Jonghyun yang merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada sobatnya ini. Sejak ia selesai diintrogasi, keadaan di sekitar Hoseok mulai terasa canggung. Kedua orang tua Taehyung terlihat diam duduk mengapit Hoseok di tengah mereka dengan saling diam.

Jonghyun paham saja jika ini karena mereka sedang tegang menunggu Taehyung keluar dari ruang jenguk tahanan, tapi beda dengan Hoseok. Anak itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang.. Jonghyun sendiri kurang mengerti "Kau ingin menunggunya keluar? Tak apa, aku bisa cari taksi." ucapnya dengan suara sumbang efek flu yang dialaminya.

Hoseok menoleh kaget pada lelaki ini lalu menggeleng cepat "Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Taehyung sudah bersama orang tuanya, sekarang kesehatanmu yang terpenting." jawab Hoseok yang segera menaiki motornya dan memberikan satu helmnya pada Jonghyun "Sampai kapan kau juga ingin menutupinya, Hoseok?"

Hoseok diam lalu menoleh pada Jonghyun yang menatapnya serius, alisnya berkedut bingung. Namun setelahnya ia hanya tertawa dan menyalakan motornya "Hahaha.. apa yang kututupi memangnya?" kelakarnya. Jonghyun masih diam di tempat tanpa ingin mengambil tempat di jok belakang motor Hoseok.

"Ayo naik." ujar Hoseok yang telah siap dengan deru motornya, Jonghyun tetap memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sama "Aku pernah memberikan Junhong padamu, walau akhirnya kau tolak juga. Kau tahu itu kenapa? Sejak Kim Taehyung itu muncul, kau menjadi layaknya menjaga jarak pada orang-orang yang mencoba untuk mendekati hatimu.."

Si muda Jung pun mematikan kembali motornya lalu berdiri menghadapi Jonghyun "Kau ini ingin bicara apa? Apa yang kututupi? Dan kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama Junhong juga Taehyung? Kau masih sakit hati karena aku menolak Junhong saat kau sedang cinta mati padanya? Kau ingin berkelahi denganku lagi tentang hal dulu itu?"

Kena kau!

Disaat Hoseok berbicara dengan emosi yang terlalu ketara, Jonghyun pun tertawa lepas setelahnya walaupun masih agak sulit dengan lendir di hidungnya "Kena kau! Kau memang sedang punya masalah!" seru Jonghyun dengan suara sumbangnya "Maaf.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit ini. Jadi sekarang ayo antarkan aku pulang.. ahahahha!"

"KAU!"  
"Aww~ kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit? Jung Hoseok cepat antarkan aku pulang sebelum aku pingsan~"

Hoseok hanya sanggup meremas buku-buku jari tangannya menahan gemas pada sahabatnya satu ini, melihat dengan penuh geram pada Jonghyun yang berjalan hendak menaiki kursi penumpang di motornya "Ayo cepat! Aku harus istirahat supaya aku bisa kencan dengan si manis itu~" serunya menggelikan.

"Siapa lagi korbanmu?" tanya Hoseok saat hendak menaiki motornya "Shh.. teman Taehyung, si Minki itu.."

"Kau mengencaninya?!"

.

.

.

Untuk sebagian mayoritas penduduk bumi, hari seperti ini dapat digolongkan dalam 'hari yang cerah untuk memulai segalanya'.

Matahari yang tak terlalu terik, awan lembut bergerumul tak jarang lewat membawa suasana teduh, warna hijau menyegarkan dari daun pepohonan musim semi, angin semilir, ahh.. indahnya.

Tapi tidak dengan..

Jung Hoseok

Remaja berusia 18 tahun yang biasanya membuat matahari pun merasa malu ketika senyum cerahnya menyapa kini bahkan malah membuat malu gelapnya palung laut terdalam.

Hiperbolisnya.

Sudah terhitung 3 hari sejak kepergian Taehyung ke Ilsan untuk pemulihan mental anak itu. Dan sudah 3 hari pula si Jung Hoseok yang cerah ini berubah total menjadi Hoseok yang..

Kau bayangkan saja sendiri.

Bahkan temannya sedari tadi seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak digubrisnya, ditawari traktir makan pun percuma. Ah! Jangan tanya tentang Jonghyun, kawan 'keparat' Hoseok itu sudah hilang entah ke mana dengan pemuda yang baru dikencaninya 2 hari yang lalu –si Choi Minki itu.

"Chan.." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya membelalak menatap Hoseok yang akhirnya setelah sekian lama bicara juga "I-ya Hoseok.. ada apa?" balasnya gugup, Baekhyun lucu sendiri melihat kekasihnya yang jadi gugup bicara dengan Hoseok.

Hoseok tetap pada posisinya mengalihkan pandang pada jendela kelas yang langsung menghadap pada gerbang utama sekolah mereka "Boleh aku memeluk Baekhyun?"

"What?!"

"N-ne?"

Baekhyun jadi gelagapan sendiri setelah mendengar permintaan Hoseok pada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah gemas sendiri –sekali bicara malah permintaannya aneh-aneh "Tidak! Apa-apaan!" tolak Chanyeol, Hoseok memutar posisinya dan menatap Chanyeol jengah "Astaga, sebentar saja! Wajahnya mirip seseorang!"

"Kau ini apa-apa-.. Baek! Lepaskan!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas perkataan Hoseok, kekasihnya sendiri malah berjalan dan memeluk Hoseok hingga jadilah Hoseok memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Baekhyun "Ayolah Chanyeol.. dia juga tidak akan bertindak jauh. Setidaknya kasihani dia.." bujuk Baekhyun pelan. Hoseok meledek lelaki bertubuh jakung itu diam-diam.

"Bento datang!"

Itu Jonghyun yang berteriak dari pintu kelas sambil mengangkat 3 kotak Bento "Oh? Ada Baekhyun? Ahh bagaimana ini? Aku hanya membeli 3 Ben-.. hei! Apa ini?!" seru Jonghyun baru menyadari jika kini Baekhyun sedang memeluk Hoseok dan bukannya Chanyeol "Chan! Pacarmu.." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah melihat tingkah Jonghyun "Aku tahu.. jadi duduk dan makanlah."

Sejak 3 hari itu, bahkan sejak hari terakhir ia melihat Taehyung di kantor polisi, benar-benar tidak ada kabar apapun dari Taehyung. Pamit pun anak itu tidak ada, setidaknya lewat Jungkook apa juga dilarang?

Apa-apaan suami-istri Kim itu?

"Kau pasti merindukan si Kim itu.." ujar Jonghyun meledek, namun tak digubris Hoseok yang malah keasyikan karena rambutnya dielus Baekhyun "Si Kim?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil kotak Bento bagiannya "Si Kim Taehyung itu. Sekarang ia sedang di Ilsan dan sama sekali tidak ada kabar darinya."

"Kenapa tidak coba hubungi dia? Itu mudah.."  
"Mudah pusarmu! Aku dilarang menghubunginya."

Chanyeol bersiul sebagai jawaban. Benar-benar, jalan ceritanya Hoseok sungguh rumit "Tapi kenapa kau harus memeluk Baekhyun?" Jonghyun mendesis melihat adegan di hadapannya dimana Hoseok menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk antusias "Kenapa tidak si Daehyun dari kelas sebelah? Dia juga hampir mirip dengan Taehyung."

"Ish!"

Hoseok langsung menjauhkan diri dari Baekhyun dan bangkit berdiri menjauh keluar dari kelas "Hei! Kau mau kemana?!" seru Jonghyun "Mencari Daehyun seperti katamu lalu berciuman di toilet dengannya sampai bel pulang!"

"Uhuk! U-huk! Uhuk!"  
"What?!"  
"Kurasa otaknya memang sudah konslet karena Taehyung."

Mereka bertiga menggeleng kawalahan atas perubahan Hoseok belakangan ini, dan membiarkan pemuda itu berlalu pergi. Benar atau tidak ia ingin berciuman dengan Daehyun atau tidak.. terserahlah. "Baek, kemari. Makan saja bagian Hoseok lalu kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu.." tawar Chanyeol dan menuntun Baekhyun agar duduk dan makan bersamanya dan Jonghyun.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali membeli ini? Apa di kantin sedang antrian panjang?" tegur Chanyeol yang membukakan botol minum milik Baekhyun. Jonghyun menggeleng namun tersenyum "Maklumlah.. aku sekalian menemani pacarku dulu menunggu antrian~"

"U-uhuk! Kau? Sejak kapan kau punya korban baru?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring menanggapinya "Kalian ingat anak kelas satu kawan Taehyung itu? Yang berambut pink?" jelas Jonghyun antusias, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk ragu –masih mencoba mengingat wajahnya "Dia pacarku sekarang~"

"Gila! Seharusnya di saat seperti ini kau mendukung Hoseok, bukannya malah mengencani kawan dari orang yang membuat Hoseok jungkir balik sekarang!" Baekhyun mengumpat pelan, dan Jonghyun hanya tersenyum bodoh "Maka dari itu tolong rahasiakan dari Hoseok, jika ia tahu aku bisa-.."

TUK!

"-..AKH!"

Lemparan sepatu dari arah koridor yang terhalang jendela kaca geser tepat mengenai kepala Jonghyun sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya "Aku sudah dengar, bodoh. Chan! Tolong lempar balik sepatuku!" pinta Hoseok yang ternyata masih bertengger di koridor dekat kelasnya saat Jonghyun sedang bicara.

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk tertawa pun mengambil sepatu Hoseok yang tergeletak di lantai dan melemparnya kembali pada si pemilik "Terima kasih! Sekarang aku akan benar-benar pergi, tapi awas saja kalian berani bicara apapun tentangku di belakangku!" ancam Hoseok menunjuk ketiga orang di dalam kelas sana lalu benar-benar pergi.

"Akh.. kepalaku.. dia itu benar-benar, bagaimana Taehyung bisa menggilai lelaki kasar macam dia?" kesal Jonghyun sambil mengusap area tengkorak belakangnya "Kau juga, sudah tahu dia sedang kacau begitu.."

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Sehun? dia sudah berangkat ke Kanada?" tegur Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Jonghyun agak mendesis dan mendengung sebentar sambil menerawang langit-langit kelas "Entah, yang kutahu dia sudah benar-benar pergi dari negara ini." jawabnya lalu kembali meneruskan acara makannya "Anak baik itu langsung mencabut tuntutan saat pihak keluarga Sehun memohon padanya.."

"Dan mungkin itu yang membuat Hoseok semakin kacau.."

"Hmm.. kudengar hari ini Sehun akan pergi hari ini, tidak tahu kapan.." sambung Baekhyun, Jonghyun melirik heran padanya "kau tahu darimana?" selidiknya pada Baekhyun dengan mata memicing tajam "Dia sekelas dengan Sehun.." sahut Chanyeol yang menunjuk Baekhyun dengan ujung sumpit sekali pakainya lalu diikuti anggukan Baekhyun.

.

.

Drrtt.. Drtttt...

Getar dari benda persegi bernama smartphone itu akhirnya bisa mengalihkan atensi Hoseok dari luasnya langit siang hari ini, ia menemukan ponselnya yang berdering dengan nama 'Si keparat' tertulis jelas di sana. Buncahan emosi jelas timbul lagi di hatinya, bahkan jika ia tidak sayang harta, mungkin ponsel mahalnya ini sudah ia lempar dari atas rooftop saat ini.

Pip.

"Kau masih belum puas?"

Adalah kalimat sinis yang Hoseok berikan pada si penelpon. Yang ada di seberang terkekeh mengesalkan " _Kau masih dendam padaku ternyata, bagaimana bisa? padahal bocah kecilmu itu memiliki hati selembut bulu kelinci hahaha.._ "

Hoseok mendengus jengah, terang saja ia tahu siapa 'bocah' "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan lalu cepatlah naiki pesawatmu dan jangan kembali selamanya ke Korea." ujarnya datar. Lagi-lagi yang di sebereang –Sehun tertawa " _Kau benar-benar memuakkan Jung.._ "

" _Aku tahu kau pasti adalah orang yang paling bahagia saat aku pergi.._ "

" _Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali karena ini sungguh menjijikan aku ucapkan padamu, jadi dengarkan baik-baik.._ "

" _Aku tahu kau bahagia karena kau tidak lagi memiliki Oh Sehun sebagai rival yang menghambatmu dalam dunia dance dan tidak akan lagi mengganggu Taehyungmu itu, silahkan saja rayakan.._ "

" _Juga.._ "

" _Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya.._ "

Hoseok tersentak kecil, bangun dari sandarannya "Aku tidak salah? Kau meminta maaf?" kekeh Hoseok saat mendengar helaan kesal dari Sehun " _Kau bisa mentertawaiku tapi.. aku hanya melakukan apa yang Taehyung minta padaku.._ "

"A-apa?"

" _Kau tahu? Dia mendengarkan dan menyemangatiku, bukannya menjauhiku.._ "

"..."

" _Dia orang asing yang memintaku untuk hidup bahagia setelah aku meninggalkan kalian dengan tersenyum setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya.._ "

"..."

" _Dan saat aku mulai bangkit, hanya satu yang ia pinta.. aku pamit padamu sebagai.. kawan.._ "

Hoseok tetap diam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Taehyung-Sehun-kawan. Taehyung meminta Sehun untuk berkawan dengannya sebelum si keparat itu pergi dari Korea untuk waktu yang lama " _Jadi.. bisa kita berbaikan.._ "

"..."

" _.. kawan?_ "

"..."

" _Aku tahu ini akan sulit setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu beberapa tahun ini, tapi jujur aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang denganmu detik ini juga. Jika kau tidak bisa lakukan ini untuk masalah kita, setidaknya lakukan ini untuk Taehyung._ "

"..."

" _Aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku tahu seberapa bangsatnya aku.. ah, aku harus pergi sekarang._ "

"..."

" _Jung Hoseok.. hanya satu pesanku.._ "

"..."

" _Kupikir jika kau sampai menolak Taehyung menjadi bagian dari hidup dan masa depanmu, maka kau adalah orang terbodoh di dunia.._ "

Pip.

Sambungan telepon pun diputus oleh pihak Sehun. Hoseok masih diam di posisinya duduk di kursi yang disediakan di rooftop ini. Masih memikirkan betapa kagumnya ia pada bocah yang sekarang sedang hilang kabarnya di Ilsan itu.

Demi Tuhan, bahkan Taehyung sendiri adalah korban, dan Hoseok hanyalah.. tapi bagaimana mudahnya bocah itu melepaskan Sehun untuk pergi tanpa jejak hitam kejahatan apapun. Seharusnya bukan ia yang sekarang masih menyimpan dendam, seharusnya Taehyung, bukan?

"Eyyy.. kapan anak itu bisa mengabariku?"

Hoseok mengusak kasar rambut dan wajahnya yang terlihat kusut dan masam sejak kemarin. Ia buka kontak ponselnya dan menekan beberapa urutan huruf di atas layar datar ponselnya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celananya dan pergi kembali ke kelas.

'Aku akan menjaganya dan kurasa aku bukan orang terbodoh sedunia seperti katamu.. sobat.'

.

.

.

2 minggu

Demi langit dan bumi, Dewa penguasa laut dan matahari, siapapun tolong tangkap sang Cupid dan bawa ia ke hadapan Hoseok sekarang juga.

Kehidupan cinta Hoseok benar-benar menyedihkan, Bung! Hampir jungkir balik saking senangnya karena waktu seminggu telah berakhir yang berarti ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Taehyung si bocah kekanakan nan menggemaskan karena menurut pengakuan Seokjin 2 minggu yang lalu keluarga Kim hanya pergi seminggu.

Tapi kenyataannya?

Orang-orang di club bahkan mulai iba padanya. Lebih kejamnya, orang tuanya sendiri pun terlihat tidak memiliki percobaan apapun untuk hanya sekedar menelpon keluarga Kim itu. Oh ayolah.. jika begini mungkin 3 hari lagi Hoseok akan butuh tabung oksigen untuk bernafas.

Paham maksudku?

Tidak? Ya sudah..

Hoseok pikir Seokjin sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, membiarkan Taehyung dan Hoseok hilang kontak selama lebih dari 2 minggu?

Lagipula apa masalahnya, Hoseok?

Dulu bahkan kau bisa hilang kontak dengan Taehyung selama 3 bulan dan tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tetap menjadi Hoseok yang ceria dan mempesona. Untung saja pada perform mereka saat penggalangan dana seminggu lalu tidak ada kendala dari pemuda Jung ini "Hei Bung! Ayolah.. sudah 2 minggu kau begini.. tidak bosan?"

Ini Jonghyun yang langsung merangkulnya yang tadi hanya duduk sendiri di sudut ruang kumpul club mereka sambil melamun dengan sekaleng soda di tangan. Ia jadi makin prihatin melihat temannya yang semakin 'gelap' akhir-akhir ini. Maka itu ia bahkan rela tidak pergi keluar dengan Minki hanya untuk menghibur sahabatnya ini, dan untungnya Minki setuju besar padanya.

"Eommo-nim benar-benar menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa ia menambahkan dua kali lipat kepergian mereka?" kesal Hoseok bermonolog sendiri. Jonghyun hanya mengangguk dan mengelus punggung Hoseok "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menghubunginya.. tapi hei! Kau sadar? Kau terlihat sudah.."

"Sudah apa?" Hoseok menaikkan dagunya, bermaksud menantang Jonghyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kau.." Jonghyun menunjuk tepat di hidung mancung Hoseok "Kau sudah mencintainya! Bagaimana kau sendiri tidak sadar dengan segala kegalauanmu selama ini bodoh?!" seru Jonghyun kesal, membuat gema di seluruh sudut ruangan yang membuat para anggota club yang sedang latihan menari koreografi baru menoleh pada mereka.

Hoseok mendesis sebal dengan gestur ingin menyikut jidat Jonghyun "Hehe.. maaf, tapi sungguh. Sampai kapan kau ingin terus begini? Tidak ingin berusaha sedikit? Menyusul ke rumah neneknya mungkin? Tidak mungkin sudah lama mengenal tapi kau tidak tahu ru-..."

"Aku tahu!"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyusul ke rumah neneknya di Ilsan?"

Lelaki itu menoleh pada sahabatnya dengan wajah ceria, sedangkan yang diajak bicara malah mengusak 'gemas' wajahnya sendiri "Terserahlah, tapi hati-hati saja di jalan na-.."

"Aku pamit!"

Jonghyun menilik kepergian Hoseok dari balik celah-celah jari tangannya yang menutupi wajah tirus namun tampan itu "U-huu~ tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku bicara~?" lirihnya sebal. Ia merebahkan diri di sofa sambil menendang-nendang udara dengan sebal.

Eyy.. Jonghyun jadi ingin menangis sendiri.. kasihan sekali..

.

.

.

Vroooommm...

Deru motor Sport berwarna Silver Green itu tiba-tiba membelah jalanan pusat kota Seoul. Dengan kecepatan yang dibatasi, Hoseok mencoba dengan cepat untuk menuju Ilsan dengan melewati beberapa jalan pintas.

Ada banyak hal yang sedang ia pikirkan selama perjalanan.

Tentang hari-hari setelah hari dimana kedua orang tuanya mengatakan ingin menjodohkannya dengan si sulung Kim, penerimaan dari lawan, rasa sakit, bersalah, dan hangat yang ia rasakan saat bersama anak itu, saat ia disakiti tanpa Hoseok di sampingnya, lalu dengan sadar sendiri merasa bagaimana harinya belakangan ini tanpa remaja manis menyebalkan itu.

TIIIITTTTT...!

Hoseok tersadar dari lamunnya saat bunyi klakson sebuah truk gandeng di depannya berbunyi nyaring. Ia langsung banting stir ke arah kiri dan berhenti tak jauh dari sebuah halte bis di sana. Semua orang memandangnya kaget dan takut-takut kalau saja tadi benar terjadi kecelakaan.

Nafasnya terdengar putus-putus, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang –sedari tadi. Ya, bahkan jauh sebelum ia sadar jika mungkin truk itu bisa saja menabraknya. Maka bunyi gemerutuk gigi putihnya terdengar semar karena tertutup helm mahalnya, ia memukul geram body motornya sendiri lalu menyalakan mesinnya kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa.."

.

.

.

"Eomma~.."

"..."

"Eommaa~.."

"..."

"Eommmaaaa~~~..."

"..."

"AH EOMMAA..!"

Ting!

"KIM TAEHYUNG! APA SIH?!"

Sedikit lagi jika Nyonya Kim itu tidak sigap maka mungkin saja cangkir keramik mahal di tangannya akan membentur lantai dan berubah menjadi kepingan. Yang sedari tadi rusuh mengganggunya yang sedang santai meminum teh jadi menciut takut.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya sebentar, mencoba menetralkan emosinya agar tak terjadi kekerasan pada anak sulung tersayangnya ini. Ia tatap sosok lugu nan manja putranya yang menunduk takut, ia tersenyum geli kemudian, lalu mengusap lembut surai coklat keemasan itu "Ada apa, sayang?"

Remaja yang tadi menunduk itu langsung mengangkat cepat wajahnya setelah mendengar raut bicara ibunya mulai membaik "Eomma~ sampai kapan kita akan di sini?" rajuk si manja pada ibunya. Seokjin tersenyum gemas lalu bicara "Kau tidak suka berada di rumah nenekmu?".

Remaja bernama Taehyung itu mengangguk kencang, membuat surai indahnya ikut bergerak mengikuti rotasi putar kepalanya "Bukan begitu! Aku hanya bosan! Ini sudah hampir 2 minggu dan.. kita terus di sini sepanjang itu."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menelpon Hoseok-hyungie atau teman-temanku. Aku bosan hanya bersama Kookie dan lainnya. Aku ingin keluar!"

"Oh.. kau ingin jalan-jalan? Baiklah.. kita a-..."

"Bukan jalan-jalan!"

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan berkebun? Jungkook sudah di belakang membantu nenek."

Taehyung memicingkan mata menatap ibunya tajam. Seokjin sih santai-santai saja diperhatikan begitu, ia sudah terlanjur kebal dengan raut menyebalkan anaknya satu ini. Jika sudah ingin sesuatu tapi tak di dapat, beginilah situasinya.

Masih kekanakan huh?

Setelah mendengus kasar, ia pergi dari hadapan Seokjin menuju kamarnya dan Jungkook selama di rumah neneknya ini. Sepanjang jalan ia sengaja menghentakkan nyaring-nyaring kakinya ketika berjalan, tidak perduli pada setiap pasang mata para pelayan yang sengaja ayahnya kirim untuk menjaga Nyonya besar Kim.

Biar saja.

Biar mereka tahu Taehyung sedang kesal.

BRAK!

SLAM!

Jika pintu itu pun tidak terbuat dari kayu berbahan kuat mungkin sudah roboh akibat keganasan Taehyung saat membuka dan menutup pintu. Saat ia ingin berjalan menuju jendela kamar, ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah benda yang sudah hancur berantakan tergeletak manis di atas nakas.

Itu adalah ponselnya.

Kejadiannya dua hari lalu.

Saat ia tahu selain tak diperbolehkan menghubungi Hoseok, ia juga tak diperbolehkan menghubungi kawan-kawannya.

Heol!

Taehyung bukanlah narapidana yang jika menelpon seseorang maka akan merencanakan rencana pelarian.

Ibunya itu sunguh terlalu.

Ia jadi ingat ayahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang setiap hari bolak-balik Ilsan-Gangnam hanya ayahnya karena beliau masih harus bekerja "Jika begini terus, aku mungkin bisa nekat masuk ke bagasi mobil Abojhi besok pagi." lirihnya asal memangku dagu menatap gurat jingga sinar matahari yang mulai menyembunyikan diri di ufuk barat.

Tuk!

Eh?

Tuk!

Tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan bunyi batu kerikil yang mengenai kaca jendela balkon tepat di pandang matanya. Ia mengernyit kaget, lekas-lekas membuka jendela dan menengok ke bawah kali saja yang barusan itu ulah Jungk-..

Greb!

-..ook..

Namun belum sempat ia melihat ke bawah balkon, tubuh atasnya sudah terhuyung ke depan dan terhimpit oleh lengan-lengan hangat yang memeluknya erat-erat. Lelaki yang memeluknya langsung melesakkan hidung mancungnya pada jenjang leher Taehyung, menghirup wangi bunga Camellion yang sempat membuatnya sesak nafas merindukan wangi ini.

Taehyung diam saja tak merespon, malah merasa hangat dibalik lingkaran hangat kedua lengan besar itu. Bau Black Vanilla sungguh menguar dari jaket hitam kulit yang digunakan lelaki ini. Hatinya terasa diremas dengan cara yang menyenangkan, terasa sesak nafas tapi Taehyung menyukainya.

Termasuk masokis kah?

"Aku menemukanmu.."

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuuuu~~ everybody anybody~ hehe..

Maaf nian aku telat lagi bawa lanjutan ff ini. Tapi serius ini aku kerjain cuma 3 hari setelah kerjaan selesai, itupun masih nyelip sama saquel ff NGIDAM, project ff Hoseok Daddy, dll deh ya..

 **ParkceyePark : Ciee juga yg seneng liat HopeV ciuman~ ^^ Nah.. masalah Saden atau Hapen(?) ditunggu aja kali yah ampe minggu.. depan?/cemas/**

 **Zielavienaz96 : Nahh.. masalah kenapa si mommy Seokjin jauhin mereka berdua.. bakal dikupas(?) di chapter depan ya, Nona Zie~**

 **Hobagijung : Kamu sering demam ya? Tolong jaga kesehatan lebih baik lagi ya ntar-ntar ^^ lagian aku dapet jatah apaan coba?/pikiran melayang/**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : YUP! Jadi ceritanya si Junhong ini cinta ama Hoseok, nah malah si Jonghyun cinta mati ama Junhong.. tapi karena demi Junhong bahagia/eakss/ Jonghyun lepasin cintanya buat Hoseok. Dan Hoseok! Nolak Junhong, terus Hoseok ama Jonghyun berantem karena Jonghyun rasa pengorbanan dia sia-sia/ceritanya jadi kerasa cem dunia nyata yehh/**

 **HyuieYunnie : Salam juga readers baruku! ^^ Hayoo.. mereka bersatu gak ya kira-kira? Dan aku juga berdo'a moga setelah ff ini, aku bisa cuz! Update ff Hoseok Daddy ^^**

 **Guest077 : Panjang banget 'lanjut'nya hahaha.. ahh akhirnya ada lagi yang setuju Tae itu emang ultimate ukenya Hoseok TvT aku nangis bahagia~**

Satu yang pengen ku omongin ke kalian.. aku mau kasih tau ke kalian kalau mung..kin, chapter terakhir depan agak sen..dat? Soalnya aku juga pas ujian praktek/disekolahku ujian praktek dulu baru ujian yg laen/ jadi bagi kalian yang bersedia, tolong stay dan tunggu aku/nyalain lagu BlackPink 'STAY'/ ^^

Caw!


	9. Chapter 9 Jung Hoseok & Kim Taehyung

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love U at Our First Meet**

 **JungHona**

 **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**

 **Other cast : U can find it by Urself ^^**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari semakin menggelap di luar, dan lampu-lampu jalan yang satu persatu mulai menyala semakin menandakan jika malam sudah datang. Beberapa burung gereja pulang berkelompok menuju sarang mereka masing-masing setelah hampir seharian bertengger di untaian kabel listrik.

Tapi mungkin manusia tidak sepenuhnya melakukan apa yang dilakukan burung-burung kecil itu. Penat dengan sesuatu yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi dan memutuskan untuk beranjak bergerak.

Contohnya ya.. si Jung Hoseok ini.

Seperti mati rasa, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan rasa pegal bahkan kesemutan di area sekitar lengan dan telapak tangannya. Sedari tadi dengan posisi tiarap memeluk seseorang di bawahnya yang mungkin sudah mulai kehabisan nafas karena terhimpit dadanya sendiri "H-hyung.. a-hh.. a-aku tidak bisa bernaff..fas.."

Baru setelah suara putus asa itu ia dengar, Hoseok menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sosok berbadan ramping di bawah kungkungannya itu.

Kim Taehyung..

Kejadiannya seperti ini.

Setelah nekat memanjat balkon kamar seseorang tanpa menggunakan tangga, lalu memeluk orang sembarangan tanpa aba-aba, kemudian mendorong orang itu ke kasur dan memeluknya hingga kurang lebih 46 menit lamanya.

Dia memang sudah kehilangan akal.

"Kenapa hyung bisa ke sini?" Taehyung berbicara, tak acuh pada detak jantung tak normal yang menyerangnya. Hoseok masih diam sambil mengamatinya dari atas. Jika sudah dalam posisi ini, bahkan anak muda berumur 16 tahun seperti Taehyung pun bisa berpikir macam-macam.

Iris gelap Hoseok sama sekali tidak terhalang oleh gelapnya keadaan kamar Taehyung tanpa lampu yang menyala barang sebuah pun, bagaimana ia bisa menyalakan lampu jika sedari tadi ditahan begini? "Kenapa kau pergi selama 2 minggu? Kau sengaja?"

Terdengar nada rendah dan dalam dari si muda Jung. Taehyung dibuat kaget olehnya, bahkan merasa ciut seketika "A-a..aku.. aku.. b-bukan aku yang mau.. e-eo-eomma yang.." Taehyung tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya jika terus dipandang oleh iris gelap yang berkilat terang di hadapannya itu.

Tatapan itu semakin mengintimidasinya semakin dalam. Di balik rasa takut yang luas, Taehyung juga merasa malu sebenarnya. Di suasana minim cahaya dengan posisi yang memungkinkan seperti ini, mata tajam milik Hoseok seakan melucuti semua yang ada pada dirinya tanpa sisa.

Bolehkah Taehyung melenguh?

Oh, baiklah.. aku lupa ini untuk fiksi remaja.

Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Taehyung tanyakan, banyak malah. Kenapa Hoseok menemuinya? Kenapa Hoseok jauh-jauh datang ke sini? Kenapa Hoseok memeluknya? Kenapa orang ini terlihat begitu emosi? Kenapa ia menanyakan berapa lama Taehyung sudah tak ada?

Ini lebih seperti..

Untuk apa?

Tapi yang ada ia hanya bisa diam, ia tahu benar jika sudah bersama orang ini.. apapun pertanyaan yang sudah Taehyung susun rapi untuk ditanyakan akan buyar seketika bertatap. Taehyung tidak akan pernah berani untuk membahas apapun yang ia rasakan pada pemuda berwajah tampan ini.

"Apa kau lakukan padaku Kim Taehyung?"

"A-a-ha?"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian katakan untuk pergi seminggu? Kau pikir ini sudah berapa lama hah? Jika kau ingin mengubahku menjadi sosok yang lain katakan langsung padaku!"

Hati Taehyung mencelos melihat wajah khawatir Hoseok yang masih berada di atasnya. Mata itu tak lagi berkilat tajam seperti tadi, lebih terlihat seperti..

Berair?

"H-hyung.."

"Bagaimana bisa sekarang kau mengacaukan hari-hariku, kau tahu apa dengan semua yang kujalani setelah kau pergi hm? K-kau.. "

Hoseok sudah tak sanggup lagi bicara, ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Berusaha menahan sesuatu yang mungkin meluruhkan seluruh dinding kuatnya selama ini sebagai lelaki sejati "Kau tahu bagaimana kacaunya aku di sana? Bahkan rasanya aku ingin sekali membakar rumah kalian jika kau juga tak kunjung kembali, Kim Taehyung.."

"..."

"Tapi jangankan membakar, untuk lewat di depan pagar rumahmu saja aku tak sudi.. tidak, aku tidak bisa."

"..."

"Aku terus berpikir tentang hal menyenangkan apa yang terjadi di sini hingga kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pulang.."

"..."

"Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkan hidupku karena aku pikir, jika aku tidak melihatmu dalam waktu lebih lama.. hhh.. aku mungkin sudah tidak bisa bernafas.."

"Hyung.."

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap manik coklat indah milik Taehyung yang kini sudah kembali bersinar seperti semula. Ia tersenyum simpul tanpa sadar, mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya di atas Taehyung, namun gagal saat kedua tangan Taehyung menangkap kedua bahunya dan menahan tubuh mereka kembali di posisi beberapa detik lalu.

"Aku akan menemanimu menemui eomma mu dan-.."

"Dan apa?"

"..."

"Kau ingin kita menemui eomma ku dan apa? Kau ingin aku kembali ke Seoul dan kembail mejadi bocah yang kau jaga lagi?"

"Kim Taehyung apa kau tidak mengerti setelah apa yang coba kukatakan sedari tadi?"

Taehyung menatap Hoseok penuh rasa kesal dan tuntutan, rasa bahagia yang sempat menguasainya berubah sakit tiba-tiba –dan rasa itu lah yang mendorongnya untuk berbuat di luar pikirnya "Apa? Apa yang coba kau katakan? Yang kudengar kau hanya-.."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Taehyung langsung membungkang mulutnya sendiri, menatap penuh rasa tak percaya pada sosok lelaki yang kini balik menatapnya teduh. Jari-jari tangannya dingin dan bergetar, ada sebuah aliran kecil pula yang coba ia tahan untuk keluar mulai sekarang "Sebagai apa? Adik kecilmu yang merepotkan kah?"

Hoseok dapat menangkap rasa bergetar dari nada bicara Taehyung begitu pula degan kedua tangan lentik yang mulai meremas bagian atas jaketnya. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk menyentuh kedua pipi Taehyung mulai terisi kembali, mendekatkan pula kedua hidung mancung mereka hingga nafas dari masing-masing saling menyahut.

Yang lebih tua tersenyum dalam rasa nyamannya berada di dekat si muda, sesekali terkekeh "Aku mecintaimu sebagai kekasihku, aku mencintaimu sebagai separuh hidupku, aku mecintaimu sebagai orang yang akan menulis cerita hidupnya denganku, aku mencintaimu sebagai Kim Taehyung, orang yang akan tertawa bersamaku hingga panjangnya generasi kita nanti, bukan bocah yang selalu kujaga.. tapi sebagai kekasihku yang harus kulindungi dengan nyawaku.."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung.. Jung Hoseok ini menyerahkan hatinya pada Kim Taehyung.."

"Ughh.. hh.. h-h-hikss.. hh-hikss.."

Usai sudah.

Perjuangan seorang Kim Taehyung untuk pemuda yang dicintainya selama ini selesai sudah. Ia menangis sejadinya sambil meremas kerah jaket kulit milik Hoseok, sedangkan Hoseok? Bukannya panik, ia malah tertawa ringan sembari mengelus rambut coklat keemasan itu bahkan sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Shhh.. sekarang tunanganku ini harus berhenti menangis~" goda Hoseok dengan tawa pelannya, ia jadi agak takut jika saja salah seorang pelayan di rumah ini memergoki mereka, apalagi dalam posisi 'menindih' begini "Hei, hei, hei.. sshhh... lihat aku. Hei, lihat sini~ Kim Taehyung~"

Hoseok mennyingkirkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah Taehyung, mencoba membuat anak itu menatap lurus padanya "Kau mencintaku kan?" ucap Hoseok dengan senyum cerahnya yang kembali terlihat. Taehyung tak menjawab kalimat pertanyaan itu, tapi kepalanya mengangguk dengan cepat "Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis dan tersenyum!"

Susah payah ia meredakan tangisnya sendiri, lalu mencoba tersenyum selebar ia yang ia bisa sesuai permintaan Hoseok padanya "Nah.. begini baru Taehyung-ku~"

Jung Hoseok kembali merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dalam dekap hangatnya. Menyalurkan segala rasa sayang yang ia miliki dari sebuah kecupan lama di pipi si muda "Aku mencintaimu Tae.."

"A-aku lebih mencintaimu hyu-mmmphhh.. ck, hngghh.."

Belum selesai ia menamatkan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah keduluan dilahap oleh bibir nakal Hoseok yang langsung menyapu dan menyesap dalam bibirnya. Adapun Taehyung pula yang tak memberikan gestur menolak sama sekali. Ia malahan langsung melingkarkan tangannya sebagai tanda jika ia tak menolak dan memang ini yang ia inginkan.

"Buka mulutmu.."

Hoseok tersenyum saat Taehyung membuka mulutnya pelan-pelan, ia tarik lidah panjang itu keluar dengan bibirnya sendiri –semakin mempererotis adegan, mungkin. Keduanya sama-sama diliputi rasa saling memiliki, baik Hoseok maupun Taehyung. tidak jelas apa ada nafsu atau tidak di dalam diri masing-masing, yang ingin tahu lanjutkan saja.

Keduanya bahkan menjadi semakin memagut bibir dengan penuh ekstasi, walaupun yang lebih dominan ketara sekali pemilik nama Jung Hoseok itu. Taehyung di sini hanyalah sebagai pihak penerima segala sentuhan, dan barang tentu ia menerima selama itu Hoseok –bahkan menikmati.

Jelas sekali anak itu menikmati perlakuan Hoseok atas dirinya dengan mengusak atau mencengkram penuh rangsang pada helai rambut belakang Hoseok –tak perduli dengan umurnya yang bahkan masih jauh dari 'umur legal'untuk melakukan hal 'menjurus' seperti ini, yang ia tahu ia ingin Hoseok sekarang.

Pikir Taehyung, kalau sudah dapat hatinya kenapa tidak dapatkan tubuhnya sekalian saja? Dan kalau ia sudah menyerahkan hatinya pada Hoseok sekalian saja serahkan semuanya.

Ahh.. pikiran anak muda zaman ini..

"Hyung.. ah-hahh.. mnhhhh~" terus saja desahan itu keluar dengan semakin gencarnya Hoseok yang sekarang malah menggoda dua daging kecil di dada Taehyung yang menegang sedari tadi.

Ya, bagus!

Terus saja kalian begitu sampai puas. Dan jangan sampai menyadari kalau ada Jungkook yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan kaki bergetar melihat kelakuan tak senonoh kalian di hadapan anak yang baru masuk SMP itu!.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ringgg.. Ringgggg...

Bunyi telepon rumah yang berdering nyaring itu membuat suasana canggung di dalam rumah minimalis tapi cukup megah itu menjadi buyar. Yoongi yang pertama kali menoleh ke arah telepon yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Lekas-lekas ia angkat telepon yang memperlihatkan nomor telepon rumah yang tak terlalu ia kenal.

"Ya? Ha-.."

"MIN YOONGIIII..!"

Ngingg...

Yoongi merasa telinganya berdenging nyaring. Baru saja ia mengangkat telepon sudah dapat teriakan gila-gilaan dari si penelpon yang langsung meneriaki nama berserta marga aslinya. Suaranya sih mirip Seokjin.

"Hyung, kau apa-apaan?! Telingaku mendenging!" bentak Yoongi kesal. Mungkin jika mereka berhadapan, Yoongi sudah pasti mencekik pria berwajah menawan itu "Telingamu bisa berdenging! Tapi aku mimisan!" hentak Seokjin balik tak kalah gesit "Hehh.. kalau kau panas dalam kenapa menelpon-.."

"Anakmu itu Yoon! Jung Hoseok!"

Badan Yoongi berubah tegang, duduknya pun menjadi gelisah. Jimin yang ada di hadapannya langsung mengangkat wajahnya khawatir melihat perubahan air muka istrinya yang manis "Hyung.. ada apa dengan Hoseok?"

Suara Yoongi terdengar bergetar, ia benar-benar lebih khawatir sekarang.

Hoseok tidak pulang sedari siang, Yoongi memang tahu jika pulang sekolah, Hoseok pasti tak akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Tapi saat siang hari semakin larut, Jonghyun mengabarkan jika Hoseok pergi ke Ilsan untuk menemui Taehyung.

Sialnya.

Yoongi tak sengaja melihat berita di SNS tentang kecelakaan yang hampir terjadi antara pengendara motor dan sebuah truk gandeng. Dan Yoongi bukanlah orang yang bodoh untuk tak mengenali siapa pengendara motor dengan jaket kulit hitam dan motor Sport berwarna Green Silver itu. Ditambah lagi ponsel Hoseok sama sekali tak dapat dihubungi.

"Ada apa dengan Hoseok?" Jimin pun terpaksa ikut turun tangan saat mendengar nama anaknya disebutkan oleh Yoongi. Pria manis itu sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun –masih menunggu balasan Seokjin "Anakmu berada di rumah mertuaku di Ilsan, Yoon.. tapi.."

"Hyung.. jangan bercanda. Katakan apa yang terjadi dengan anakku?"

"Dia.. ughh.. aku sulit menjelaskannya Yoon.. mungkin kau dan Jimin bisa ke sini untuk melihatnya sendiri.."

Yoongi semakin dibuat tegang oleh pria cantik itu. Tak lama, Seokjin pamit menutup sambungan telepon mereka duluan karena suara ibu mertuanya yang memanggilnya dari jauh sudah menginterupsi percakapan keduanya.

Clak.

Jimin memutar tubuh istrinya setelah Yoongi meletakkan kembali ganggang telepon pada tempatnya. Ia menetap Jimin tanpa ekspresi. Belah bibir tipisnya mulai bergerak kecil, Jimin masih setia memperhatikan gelagat istrinya yang hampir mirip seperti seorang ayah yang mencoba untuk menuntun anaknya untuk mengatakan 'appa'.

"Kita ke Ilsan sekarang, Jimin."

Dan Yoongi berlalu begitu saja memasuki kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya. Sementara Jimin yang masih bingung dengan perilaku Yoongi hanya bisa berjalan tak paham menuju garasi di samping rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagian lain dari kota Seoul..

Ilsan.

Di mana Hoseok kini duduk diam di dalam sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional milik keluarga besar Kim. Berhadapan dengan Seokjin, nenek Taehyung, dan.. Jungkook?

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak terlalu bisa dikatakan sedang menghadapi Hoseok, karena yang ia lakukan hanya duduk sambil mengompres matanya yang katanya ternodai.

Sedangkan Taehyung duduk tepat di belakang Hoseok yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai dengan berani. Entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda itu sekarang, yang pasti.. Seokjin maupun ibu mertuanya itu sama sekali tidak berani menanyakan apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah cepat dari arah ruang utama semakin jelas terdengar memasuki area ruang keluarga. Sosok gagah Kim Namjoon terlihat setelahnya dengan masih mengenakan jas kerja mahalnya. Berjalan dengan wajah penuh raut khawatir dan penasaran saat berjalan menghampiri istrinya "Apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya untuk pertama kali.

Melihat Seokjin yang diam, keadaan konyol putra bungsunya yang masih sibuk menutup matanya dengan kain basah, juga sosok berapi-api putra seorang Min Yoongi yang memandangnya penuh semangat ' _Anak ini kenapa?_ ' batinnya lalu mengambil tempat di antara ibu dan istrinya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa diam semua?" tegurnya lagi, ia menoleh pada ibunya, tapi dijawab gelengan dari wanita tua itu. Menoleh pada istrinya tapi malah dijawab tunjukan jari kepada Jungkook "Kookie.. ada apa ini? Dan kenapa kau menutupi matamu dengan kain basah?"

"Biar saja aboji.. aku ingin menetralkan.. hahhh.. mataku yang malang sudah ternodai~" rengek Jungkook masih dalam posisi menengadah di sandaran sofa "Ternodai? Apa maksudmu hm?" tanya si kepala keluarga lagi. Jungkook lagi-lagi mendengus sambil merengek "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, abojhi.."

"Kookie.."

"Hngg.."

"Jungkookie~"

"Hnggg..."

"Kau akan dapatkan PSP terbaru~"

Seketika kain basah yang sedari tadi menutupi mata Jungkook sontak jatuh dan mengenai pahanya. Agak lucu melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba bangun dengan mata menatap lebar dan mulut menganga. "Maaf hyung.." gumamnya sebentar.

Namjoon masih menunggu jawaban dari anak bungsunya itu dengan penuh harap "Hahh.. abojhi.. aku melihat Hoseok-hyung dan Taetae-hyung berciuman, tadi. Kalau saja aku tidak berteriak entah apa yang akan terjadi. Aku pergi, dan aku menagih janji abojhi!"

Hanya sekali nafas Jungkook mengungkapkan semuanya di hadapan orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya lalu melengos pergi menuju kamar neneknya.

Setelah kepergian Jungkook, baik Seokjin, Namjoon, juga ibunya sama-sama memutar pandang pada dua sosok muda di hadapan mereka. Yang paling di perhatikan adalah yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai "H-Hoseok-ah.." Namjoon menganga tak percaya.

"Ho-Hoseok-ah.. kau lewat mana? Aku tidak melihatmu dari pintu depan. Eomma, apa Hoseok lewat pintu belakang?" tanya Seokjin menoleh pada ibu mertuanya yang duduk di samping Namjoon. Wanita tua itu menggeleng pelan "Tidak, aku tidak melihat Hoseok lewat pintu belakang.." sambil jawabnya pelan dengan raut wajah bingung pula.

"Hoseok-ah, kau lewat mana sebenarnya?" tegur Seokjin pada Hoseok "A-aku.. memanjat balkon.."

"Memanjat?!"

"Kau gila?!"

"Bagaimana jika kau terluka, sayang?"

Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Sambil semakin memantapkan diri untuk membuka mulut keduanya "Aku.. aku tahu ini mungkin sangat tidak sopan dengan bagaimana caraku bertamu dan bersikap di rumah orang lain tapi.. jika boleh kita kesampingkan hal itu.. ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian."

Sontak semua orang yang berada di ruang keluarga itu melemparkan arah pandang mereka pada Hoseok yang balas menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar terang.

Tapi kemudian mereka dibuat memekik tertahan ketika Hoseok secepat kilat membungkuk dalam duduknya hingga dahi mulusnya itu terkena permukaan halus karpet berwarna beludru itu. "Aku tahu jika semua yang terjadi dan apa yang Taehyung alami adalah karena ku tapi, aku ingin bersungguh-sungguh kali ini.. aku.." Hoseok menjeda sedikit kalimatnya untuk sekedar mengambil nafas sebentar dan memantapkan jiwanya.

"Aku mencintai anak kalian dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Dan dengan senang hati jika tidak terlambat dan kalian masih mempercayaiku, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini.. menerima Taehyung. Aku akan menjaganya dan terus mencintainya hingga kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan anak kalian yang cengeng ini."

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Hoseok mengungkapkan semuanya. Seokjin yang diam sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri, Namjoon yang menaruh pandang lekat pada sosok anak SMA ditahun akhir itu, dan si ibu yang hanya bisa menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Hihi.."

Tapi suasana hening itu tak berlangsung lama setelah terdengar suara Seokjin yang tertawa sendiri, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Hoseok yang masih setia bersujud. Ia genggam kedua lengan itu dan menuntun Hoseok untuk berdiri. Seokjin mengelus kedua pipi Hoseok dengan wajah tersenyum-senyum geli "Lain kali jangan lewat balkon.." bisiknya.

Hoseok mengernyit bingung masih menatap bingung ada Seokjin yang kini hilang di balik punggung Namjoon. Pria dengan jas hitam itu pun merentangkan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar pada Hoseok, sementara Hoseok masih pada mode blank nya.

Mungkin tertular Taehyung?

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk ayah mertuamu ini?" kelakar Namjoon dengan senyum lebar yang tak kunjung luntur jua. Di belakang sana, Seokjin dan ibunya sudah tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Hoseok yang tak juga paham.

Karena agak kesal sendiri, akhirnya Namjoon mengalah dan memeluk Hoseok lebih dulu lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung si 'calon mantu'.

Setelah agak lama, akhirnya Hoseok _ngeh_ juga. Ia pun membalas pelukan Namjoon sama senangnya "Abojhi.." bisiknya terharu dan Namjoon pun tertawa lepas.

Tapi kita kembali lagi bersama Kim taehyung yang lebih parah dari Hoseok. Ia masih saja diam melengo sendiri mentap sebuah euforia di hadapannya. Hoseok yang melihat itu langsung kembali bersujud di hadapan Taehyung dan mengusap kedua pipinya "Hai, tunanganku.." bisiknya rendah sambil tersenyum.

Binar mata Taehyung pun mulai kembali menyeruak. Ia mengedarkan pandang pada semua yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah polos "WAAAHHHH...!" dan berteriak seperti orang gila lalu memeluk Hoseok erat-erat hingga hampir kedua tubuh itu terjungkal ke lantai.

"Kita berhasil, sayang!" pekik Seokjin lalu merangkul lengan kiri Namjoon, Namjoon pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hoseok sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Taehyung sebentar lalu mengambil posisi berdiri begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Mereka memandang penuh heran pada sepasang suami-istri itu "Berhasil? Berhasil tentang apa eommo-nim?"

Seokjin terkekeh lalu menepuk kedua bahu Hoseok, menilik raut wajah polos putra sulungnya lalu berkata "Kami dan orang tua mu sepakat menjauhkan kalian untuk waktu lama. Kami hanya ingin menguji perasaanmu, Hoseok-ah.. Bahkan kalau kau tidak datang kemari pun, 2 hari lagi kami juga akan pulang."

"APA?!"

"HAH?!"

Seakan tak merasa berdosa, Seokjin malah anteng-anteng saja tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Ada apa?!"

Atensi mereka kemudian teralih pada sosok anak SMP yang terengah-engah di ujung tangga dengan mata menatap mereka khawatir. Tapi yang didapati remaja kecil itu hanya keadaan ruang tengah yang nampak biasa saja ' _Lalu kenapa Taetae-hyung berteriak?_ ' batinnya.

"ADIK IPARKU~!" seru Hoseok dengan nada menggoda Jungkook dengan tangan direntangkan lebar-lebar berjalan kepada Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook sendiri terlihat berusaha menghindari Hoseok sebisanya "Apa ini? Kenapa sikapnya jadi aneh?!" keluh Jungkook saat sudah bersembunyi di balik punggung ayah dan ibunya.

Semuanya hanya tertawa, namun saat neneknya memintanya untuk duduk dan mendengarkan bisikan wanita tua itu, Jungkook merasa bahwa mulai sekarang hidupnya tidak akan berjalan normal, tapi tak juga memungkiri ada rasa bahagia karena ini juga hari bahagia.. ahh sangat membahagiakan malah, bagi Taehyung.

Tapi ya.. tetap saja..

"ORANG MESUM INI AKAN JADI KAKAK IPARKU?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelahnya.

Semua berjalan dengan baik seperti semula, terkecuali fakta berbeda bahwa sekarang Jung Hoseok dan Kim Taehyung telah resmi bertunangan walau acara peresmian mereka baru diadakan 3 hari lagi.

Fakta pula bahwa semakin banyak saja mungkin orang-orang yang tidak menyukai Taehyung karena dianggap telah merebut mutlak idola mereka. Tapi toh, apa peduli Taehyung? Mereka juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Silahkan saja celakai Taehyung kalau kau berani menghadapi kemurkaan Hoseok.

Taehyung licik?

Biasa saja.

Taehyung manja?

Memang. Lagipula Hoseok yang menyuruh untuk selalu mengadu jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Hoseok tidak akan bosan, karena Hoseok mencintainya.

Taehyung bahkan lebih mencintainya.

Tapi kesampingkan hal-hal itu sekarang karena yang Taehyung pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk bisa keluar dari kelas membosankan ini. Di depan kelas sana sudah berdiri seorang wanita menyebalkan yang sempat menghadiahi tengkuk mulus Taehyung dengan sebuah pukulan sa-yang kapan lalu.

Huft, membayangkan saja sudah kerasa lagi sakitnya.

Sambil mengusap tengkuknya, ia hanya dapat berharap supaya keajaiban terjadi sekarang juga. Entah kejadian apa yang penting bisa membuatnya keluar dari suasana super suntuk ini.

BRAK!

"SONGSAEM-.. ah maaf, Lee-saem.. ada yang berbuat keributan di lapangan basket outdoor!" itu si Song Minho yang terengah-engah dan ia juga yang barusan mendobrak pintu kelas sembarangan.

Beberapa murid perempuan memekik pelan saat melihat wajah tampannya lah yang muncul, sedangkan yang lelaki lebih tertarik pada topik perkelahian, sama dengan Lee-saem –si guru wanita galak itu.

Sebagai seorang guru kedisiplinan, Lee-saem tidak bisa diam saja mendengar topik seperti ini. Apalagi jika yang melapor adalah Mino –nama akrab Minho, karena anak ini adalah anggota kelas 3A-1 –dan kelas ini tidak pernah terlibat masalah apapun.

Secara tegas wanita itu meminta Mino untuk mengantarnya ke lapangan basket outdoor –tempat di mana perkelahian itu terjadi sesuai laporan Mino. Dan seisi kelas pun juga ikut mengekor di belakang guru mereka yang berjalan cepat hingga bunyi hentakan high heelsnya begitu terdengar jelas di sepanjang koridor.

Pun di belakang sana Taehyung terlihat ogah-ogahan ikut kalau bukan karena ia diseret paksa oleh Minki. Alibinya karena pemuda berambut pink itu takut jika yang berkelahi adalah pacarnya –Jonghyun, karena anak itu sekelas dengan Mino.

Sampai di area lapangan basket outdoor, Lee-saem agak dibuat heran dengan keadaan yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Terlihat segerombolan murid 3A-1 sedang berdiri melingkari sesuatu, dan beberapa dari mereka bahkan terlihat tertawa.

"Minggir! Siapa yang berkelahi di sekolah?" tegur Lee-saem galak. Namun murid-murid itu hanya melihatinya datar, lalu membuat formasi lingkaran yang lebih luas.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Kemudian terdengar suara yang cukup familiar bagi semua penghuni sekolah yang sengaja dikeraskan dengan bantuan to'a. Sosok itu berdiri pada sebuah meja dengan beraninya "Kim Taehyung! Maju ke depan!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, malah sekarang bukan lagi mendapat atensi dari yang ada di lapangan saja, tapi juga seluruh kelas sudah memperhatikan mereka lewat jendela kelas masing-masing. Lee-saem yang melihat itu langsung berjalan maju untuk membatalkan entah niat apapun dari pemuda nekat itu.

"Jung Hoseok! Turun sekarang! Atau aku a-.."

"Songsaengnim kami yang cantik~"

Jung Hoseok menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya saat guru muda yang cantik-namun-galak mereka berjalan semakin mendekat "Wuuu~" dan teriakan menggoda dari seluruh kelas menggiring suara kekehan kecil Hoseok "Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk bicara hm?" lanjutnya lagi.

Alih-alih merasa kagum atau tersentuh, seluruh kawannya malah merasa ingin muntah detik itu juga "Oh, aku tadi mencari Kim Taehyung. Hei bocah! Maju kau!" seru Hoseok lewat to'a yang ia pegang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang di bagian paling belakang kerumunan.

Pun Taehyung di belakang sana jadi enggan untuk maju. Melihat bagaimana gilanya Hoseok saat ini, jadi agak merutuki sendiri kenapa telat menyadari jika tunangannya ini sekarang berubah menjadi orang yang nekatan?

"Sudah sana!" Minki berusaha mendorong Taehyung maju setelah sadar jika yang dimaksud Hoseok pasti lah sahabatnya ini. Lalu hal itu dilanjutkan oleh sekawannya yang lain, saling mendorong Taehyung semakin maju ke depan mengahadap tameng yang dibuat sekumpulan siswa kelas 3A-1.

Dari dalam lingkaran tubuh-tubuh itu, keluar lah Jonghyun yang memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran. Ditariknya Taehyung masuk dan berhenti tepat di depan Hoseok yang masih setia berdiri di atas meja "Hei, turun.." itu Chanyeol yang menarik lepas ikat tali sepatu Hoseok.

Hoseok pun turun dari 'podium'nya. Ia tak berdiri saat melihat Taehyung sudah ada di hadapannya, tapi mengambil posisi duduk di pinggiran meja yang tadi sempat menjadi podium dadakannya.

Cukup lama mereka tenggelam di dalam suasana saling pandang seperti ini sampai membuat yang ada di sekitar agak jengah dan mual juga.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hoseok menyuara pada Taehyung. Remaja berambut coklat itu langsung memasang wajah masam "Kau norak!" serunya kesal lalu mendesis singkat. Hoseok pun ikut mendesis lalu melipatkan kedua tangan di dada tanpa melepas sedikit saja pandangan dari sosok remaja manja di hadapannya "Sss.. jadi kau tidak suka?" ujarnya mengintrogasi dengan tatapan tajam yang dibuat-buat.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya tajam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya "Hehehe.. suka!" lalu tiba-tiba tertawa aneh.

Jung Hoseok pun dibuat gemas olehnya, ia acak surai coklat keemasan itu lalu kembali meraih to'a berwarna merah yang ia ambil dari kelas renang tadi pagi. "Hanya ingin menyampaikan, dan singkat saja. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali."

Suasana yang tadi hening menjadi semakin hening hanya untuk mendegarkan pidato Hoseok nantinya.

"Sekarang! Aku resmi bertunangan dengan Kim Taehyung asal kalian ingin tahu!"

"WOAAAHH..!"

Suara riuh penjuru sekolah terdengar begitu menggelikan bagi Hoseok, apalagi teriakan kecewa dari beberapa murid yang memang ia ketahui memang menyukainya. Ia berdiri dan menuntun jari-jari lentik Taehyung untuk terikat dengan kelima jari tangan kanannya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Dan kami mengadakan acara peresmian kami 3 hari lagi. Aku mengundang kalian semua di acara itu. Jangan datang jika kalian sakit hati dengan ini, aku tidak ingin kalian mengacau dan dianggap rendah di sana sebagai pengacau!"

Tepat saat kalimat terakhir, Hoseok semakin gencar menerima keluhan protes dari beberapa pihak dan teriakan mengejek dari kawan-kawan sekelasnya.

Ia menurunkan tangannya dan Taehyung lalu tertawa. Ia pun menyodorkan to'a itu pada Taehyung kemudian, yang di balas bingung oleh Taehyung "Kau ingin katakan sesuatu?" tawar Hoseok padanya. Pelan-pelan Taehyung mengambil to'a dengan ukuran agak besar itu sambil menunduk memikirkan sesuatu hingga ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pengeras suara itu di depan mulutnya.

"JUNG HOSEOK INI MILIKKU..!"

Ngingg...!

Ceh! Dasar aneh.

Suasana riuh semakin menjadi setelah Taehyung berteriak kencang demikian. Dan itu jadi mengingatkan Hoseok tentang sesuatu "Hei, ayo lakukan!" serunya pada kawan-kawan sekelasnya. Murid-murid kelas 3A-1 yang semula berdiri melingkar membelakangi mereka kini membalik posisi dan menghadap pada Hoseok juga Taehyung di tengah mereka.

Hoseok pula memutar tubuh Taehyung untuk berdiri menghadapinya yang sejujurnya merasa gugup sendiri. Dari arah lain, Chanyeol sudah siap dengan handy-cam di tangan sambil tertawa-tawa nista, mengira-ngira jika VLOG nya kali ini pasti akan banjir viewers lebih banyak.

"KIM!"

Murid 3A-1 mulai berteriak lantang ke arah sepasang kekasih baru di tengah mereka. Hoseok tersenyum kikuk dan semakin meremas jari-jari kecil yang ada dalam genggamnya. Ia menarik nafas halus sebentar, baru setelahnya kembali menatap Taehyung dengan mata berbinar tajam dan penuh akan keseriusan.

"Kim Taehyungie.."

"TAE!"

"Taetae-ah.."

Semuanya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menertawakan panggilan imut dari Hoseok pada remaja 16 tahun itu, dan jangan lupakan si guru wanita-galak yang entah sejak kapan sudah merona sana-sini menyaksikan peristiwa di hadapan matanya ini.

"HYUNG!"

"Hyung sangat mencintaimu.."

Riuh eluhan menguasai pendengaran semua orang yang ada di sana. Entah eluhan tersentuh atau kesal benar-benar tidak bisa dibedakan karena saling meredam satu sama lain. Semakin memperparah detak jantung Taehyung saat ini.

Rasanya ia seperti terserang sengatan listrik dari 3 tiang penyangga kabel listrik. Seluruh wajahnya berubah merah hingga ke telinga sekalipun. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mencakar-cakar atau menggigit meja di belakang Hoseok itu, sayang saja tubuhnya kaku.

"A-aku bahkan memang sudah menyukai.. ah tidak.."

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam lalu setelahnya menilik dalam iris onyx milik Hoseok dengan senyuman manisnya yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang =dia terbiasa tersenyum aneh atau bodoh di depan orang.

Ia merengsek masuk seketika memeluk tubuh Hoseok, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada yang dicintai dan menemukan detak jantung yang memiliki ritme detak yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan.

Sungguh sama dan beriringan..

"Aku mencintaimu di pertemuan pertama kita.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A little bit bonus**

Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur dari kerumunan kawan-kawan sekelasnya yang berkerumun di jendela kelas yang menghadap langsung pada lapangan basket luar. Ia menyandarkan diri pada dinding koridor yang sepi –agak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Kau lihat itu? Dia tidak sebodoh yang kau kira." Kekehnya pada seseorang di balik video call yang ia lakukan. Terlihat sosok yang nampak ada di layar ponselnya tersenyum miring kemudian tertawa pelan "Kau benar, Baek. Baguslah jika begitu. Setidaknya aku sudah tidak terlalu merasa bersalah sekarang."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum.

Ada sedikit jeda diantara percakapan mereka, mungkin saling tenggelam pada kejadian tak lama barusan yang sama-sama mereka beri judul 'Romansa picisan di lapangan basket sekolah'.

"Ah ya, beberapa bulan dari ini setelah kelulusan SMA. Aku akan mengirimkan kalian tiket dan undangan pernikahanku. Untukmu, Chanyeol, dan pasangan baru itu." lanjut yang wajahnya terlihat di ponsel. Baekhyun tentu saja kaget mendengar kata 'pernikahan' keluar dari mulut kawannya ini.

"Penikahan? Kau?!" pekiknya kaget. Yang di seberang hanya mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum malu-malu "Bukankah kalian putus? Lalu bagaimana bisa menikah?" selidik Baekhyun seakan sudah tahu siapa calon pasangan kawannya ini "Ternyata dia meninggalkanku hanya agar aku benci dan melupakannya setelah ia pergi ke Kanada bersama hyung ku untuk bekerja. Dia tahu aku tidak suka berhubungan jarak jauh."

Baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk mungkin sedikit membuatnya tenang "Kalian ini.. terserah kau saja. Asalkan setelah menikah nanti kawan sekelasku ini tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya. Kau dengar aku Oh Sehun?!"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aw~ manisnya!"

"Kau ingin ku jitak kepalamu? Hah?!"

"Silahkan saja! Yang ada layar ponselmu yang retak, hahaha.."

"Ishh.."

Orang yang di panggil Sehun itu tertawa geli tanpa menghiraukan rauh membunuh di wajah mengemaskan Baekhyun "Terakhir.. sampaikan saja salamku pada semua di sana. Aku masih tidak enak menghubungi Hoseok sejak terakhir kali aku menghubunginya sebelum terbang ke Kanada.."

"Aku titip salam ya, Baek?"

Mau tak mau, Baekhyun juga luluh mendengar suara rendah Sehun setelah ia menyebutkan nama Hoseok dalam pesan salamnya. Ia mengangguk sebagai alternatif dari kata 'iya' sebelum Sehun mematikan sambungan video call mereka lebih dulu karena alasan kelasnya akan di mulai.

Baekhyun pun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku celana seragamnya dan kembali menuju kelas "Yahh.. setidaknya aku, Chanyeol, dan Hoseok bisa merayakan kelulusan di Kanada, kalau mengajak Taehyungie.. sekalian saja liburan!" pekiknya senang di sepanjang koridor sepi itu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong.. apa yang di cintai Luhan-ssi dari si pembuat onar itu? Eihh.."

 **.**

 **.**

Ulala trulala Ulala~

Chapter 9! WUH! CHAPTER 9! END! E! N! D! END! THE END! FIN! FINISH! TAMAT!

Wahh~ ini chapter 9 dan tamat juga akhirnya~ gimana nih dengan ending yang kayak gini? Dan gimana ama jalur cerita yang gini? Aku siapin hati kalo kalian rasa ini boring dan absurd karena aku sebenernya masih setengah terkena Writers Block.

Jadi yah..

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca hingga chapter akhir. Aku tahu cerita ini kurang menarik deh kayaknya dari Just Feel kemaren tapi.. I'm still glad that theres people who still want to waiting this absurd fanfic.

So, see U guys in the other fanfiction from me. As always, aku pengen liat daftar kehadiran kalian di kolom riview buat tahu seberapa jauh ilmu penulisanku, dan seberapa keren atau buruk ceritaku ini. Btw, makasih buat yang udah kasih semangat ku untuk UN ^^

Salam

JungHona ^^


End file.
